Cuando Lo Haces Por Ella
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: Cuando tienes el control de tu vida, sólo te preocupas por tus propias decisiones, pero cuando hay un motivo más fuerte q tu bienestar todo cambia... Es eso lo que les sucede a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru... No olviden sus RW. CAPITULO FINAL SUBIDOOOOOO!
1. Default Chapter

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

-.-.: cambio de escena.

-... : dialogo de los personajes.

_Nota: antes de comenzar con el fic, quisiera dar unas explicaciones. La historia parte, desde que Naraku desaparece.. Esta historia, no tiene relación con la continuación del anime o del manga, es una historia paralela, así que no busquen relación alguna, con los mismos. Bueno eso es todo, ahora los dejó con la historia._

_Rakane ;)._

CUANDO LO HACES POR ELLA.

_Por: Rakane._

Capítulo I: "Ansiada Libertad".

El cielo azul, está sin ninguna nube que lo cubra, dejando pasar los rayos del sol, directo a los cuerpos cansados, de los caminantes, que vagan sin rumbo, aparentemente, sólo guiados por lo que han escuchado, en los pueblos de los alrededores.

¡Ah! ¡Hace mucho calor!..- dijo molesto, el pequeño Shippo.

Tiene razón, el enano.- agregó Inuyasha, mientras que seguía caminando, como si nada.

No molestes Inuyasha.- lo encaró Shippo.

Sólo digo la verdad, eres un enano.- dijo irónico el hanyou.

Oh! no, ya van a comenzar.- dijo con resignación el monje Miroku.

Son un par de niños.- agregó en la misma actitud, Sango.

¿¿¿A quien le dicen niño?.- los encaró Inuyasha.

¡¡¡Hey!.- al llamado alegre de Kagome, todos voltearon a verla.- ¡¡¡Vengan hacia acá!.- los llamó, al lugar donde ella se encontraba, a unos metros tras ellos.

Los cuatro se dirigieron, intrigados, hacia donde Kagome los esperaba, entusiasmada.

¡¡¡Vaya! ¡¡Qué lugar más lindo!.- dijo con entusiasmo el pequeño zorrito, al ver un valle, con un refrescante laguna en él.- ¡¡¡Vamos!.- el pequeño, saltó feliz al agua, no sin antes sacarse la ropa.

Sí, vamos.- el monje Miroku, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, pero un golpe del boomerang de Sango, en su cabeza, se lo impidió.- pero, ¿Qué hice mal?.- preguntó inocentemente.

Este monje no va a cambiar nunca.- comentó resignado el hanyou a Kagome, que reía divertida.

Vamos, con que nos mojemos el rostro y el cuello, el calor, se aliviara.- sonrió mientras se acercaba a la laguna.

Creo que la señorita Kagome tiene razón.- el monje imitó a la chica de largos cabellos azabaches.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol, hace una hora que había terminado de iluminar al Japón antiguo, regalando así, un poco de frescura a los chicos, que aún continuaban en la cercanía, de aquella laguna.

Inuyasha, está sentado sobre una rama, solo, observando con tranquilidad, los lentos, pero seguros, movimientos, de aquella joven, que lo había liberado de aquel sello, y de la que también lo había liberado a él, en otro sentido, sentido que el hanyou, aún no conocía.

"No puedo dejar de mirarla... ¿Por qué?... no lo sé".- pensaba el mitad bestia, sin dejar de mirar como la jovencita, se dirigía al lago, junto a Sango.- ¡Ja! ¡Son sólo idioteces!.- dijo en voz alta, sin dejar de ver como Kagome, introducía sus pies a la laguna, Sango la imitaba.

¿Qué son idioteces?.- el pequeño Shippo, se interpuso entre, la visión que tenía Inuyasha de Kagome.

¿¿Qué haces aquí enano?.- le preguntó molesto, al ver, como era interrumpido.

Vengo a hacerte compañía, estás muy solito aquí.- le sonrió con sinceridad.

No necesito de tu compañía.- le dijo con desgana y desviando la mirada, pero aceptando en silencio, que Shippo, estuviera con él.

Inuyasha, le gustaba estar con sus amigos, aunque le costo mucho, asimilar, que Miroku, Sango y que Shippo, fuesen sus amigos, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Su transformación, que era muy peligroso para ellos, pero ellos se mantuvieron a su lado, al igual que Kagome. Inuyasha, volvió a mirar a la chica, que se acercaba a la fogata, para calentar los alimentos, el hanyou, sonrió al verla. Él nunca pensó que ella lo aceptara en esas condiciones, pero ella decidió quedarse junto a él. Inuyasha, estaba agradecido por ello, en silencio.

¡¡¡Inuyasha!.- ella lo llamaba, él no sabía por qué, pero sentía un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, cuando escuchaba su nombre, de los labios de ella.

¿Qué pasa, Kagome?.- le preguntó, viéndola desde el árbol.

Ven a comer.- ella sonrió.

¡¡¡A comer!.- el pequeño Shippo, saltó presuroso del árbol, seguido por Inuyasha.

Toma.- Kagome le sonrió, Inuyasha, tomó el pote que ella le ofrecía, sin dejar de observar la sonrisa de ella, estuvo por largos segundos así, pero, desvió su mirada.

"¿¿¿Qué diablos me pasa?".- sacudió su cabeza, provocando que sus cabellos plateados, brillaran bajo la luz de la luna. Luego se dedico a comer.

"Me gusta como brilla su cabello así".- Kagome, no dejaba de mirar al hanyou, le gustaba observarlo, mientras comía, mientras caminaba, todo el tiempo.- "Sólo me puedo conformar, con mirarlo. Él ya tiene a alguien, en su corazón".- su mirada se entristeció, al evocar a Inuyasha junto a Kikyo. Lágrimas, quisieron escapar de sus ojos, pero ella, las retuvo, no podía permitirse llorar, y menos frente a él. Ella acepto estar junto con Inuyasha, pase lo que pase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un youkai, está sobre el borde de un barranco, observando la nada. En su cabeza, sólo hay un pensamiento: buscar a aquel, que se burlo de él.

¿Qué le pasa al señor Sesshomaru?.- le pregunta, la pequeña Rin, a Jaken, quien también observaba al youkai, con detenimiento.

Hay que dejar tranquilo al amo Sesshomaru.- él pequeño youkai, se volteo. La niña, dio un último vistazo a Sesshomaru, para luego seguir a Jaken.

"Pagarás caro, tu atrevimiento, Naraku".- sus ojos, siempre fríos, destellaron con malicia, y con venganza.- "Nadie se burla del gran Sesshomaru".- continuo estático, en aquella posición.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar muy lejano, oscuro, sin un ápice de vida, se hallaban unos extraños seres, uno de ellos, al parecer muy herido, los otros lo observaban con miedo, aunque uno, lo miraba complacida.

"Creo que Inuyasha, es capaz de acabar con él".- pensaba mientras veía a aquel que apenas podía moverse.

Kagura.- sonó su fría voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué es lo que pasa, Naraku?.- se acercó con temor a él. Tuvo que evitar gritar de terror, al ver el aspecto de Naraku, el cual está sin forma, excepto, por su torso y su cara, el resto de su cuerpo, es una masa, sin forma definida, de un color, similar a las cosas que están en descomposición.

Hay un fragmento de la Shikon No Tama, que debes buscar.- su voz suena temblorosa, pero no por eso deja de ser temerosa.

Entiendo, ¿Dónde se encuentra?.- ella trato de mantener la calma, como siempre lo hacía.

Está aquí en el Japón, pero el problema es que no en esta época, sino que en el futuro.

¿En el futuro? Y, ¿Cómo quieres que llegue hasta ahí?.- le preguntó, exaltada.

Pues al igual que lo hace el estorbo de Inuyasha.- no pudo evitar que su voz lo delatará, con el rencor que sentía por el hanyou.

¿Inuyasha?

Sí, ese híbrido, es capaz de ir al futuro, al igual que lo hace la mujer que es reencarnación de Kikyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagura, vuela con rapidez, sobre los cielos del Japón antiguo, mientras que recuerda las indicaciones de Naraku: _en el pueblo de Kikyo, hay un pozo vacío, donde se botan los restos de youkai. Es ahí, donde este tiempo, se conecta con el futuro. Debes entrar ahí, buscar el fragmento de la perla, y traerlo..._

La extensión de Naraku, bajó de su pluma, observando con cuidado el pozo vacío, frente a ella. Sin duda, era una gran ocasión de librarse del control de Naraku: ir, y jamás volver. Pero, su imaginativo escape, fue evitado, al ver a aquel insecto, que vigilaba, cada uno de sus pasos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagura, se lanzó al pozo, el insecto tras ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¡Uhm! ¡Qué bien dormí!.- el hanyou se levanta de su posición, observando, como Kagome, Sango y Shippo, aún continúan dormidos. Inuyasha, camina hacia la laguna, donde vio que se encuentra Miroku.

Estás de buen humor, Inuyasha. Soñaste algo lindo.- dijo viéndolo con picardía, mientras sonreía divertido, al ver el sonrojo del hanyou.

No digas tonterías, Miroku.- inmediatamente desvió la mirada, para evitar que el monje, lo viera sonrojado.

Inuyasha.- lo llamó, el hanyou volteo a verlo, al notar que la voz del monje, se enserio.

¿Qué pasa, Miroku?

Crees, qué encontraremos a Naraku.- dijo viéndolo a los ojos, mostrándole el desprecio que sentía hacia el medio demonio, el cual era compartido por Inuyasha.

Por supuesto, ese maldito, no se escapará de mí.- sus ojos, dorados, brillaron, decididos.

¡¡¡Buenos días!.- Kagome, se acercó sonriente hacia ellos, haciendo olvidar todos los problemas del hanyou.

Buenos días, señorita Kagome.- le respondió amablemente, Miroku.- ¡Oh! ¡Ya despertaste, querida Sango!.- exclamó feliz, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Inuyasha, no me dirás nada.- le preguntó la miko, mirándolo a los ojos, provocando que Inuyasha, desviara la mirada de ella.

¡Ja! ¡Claro! ¡¡Eres tan perezosa! ¡¡Nos hemos retrasado por tu culpa!.- la encaró, tratando que ese sonrojo, desapareciera de su rostro.

¡¡¡Eres tan descortés!.- ella le respondió, de la misma forma que él.

¡¡Y tú, una floja!.

¡¡¡Descortés!

¡¡¡Floja!

La discusión, subía y subía, provocando que Miroku, Sango y Shippo se acercarán, todos con una gota, resbalándose por sus nucas.

¿Cuándo cree que pasará, excelencia?.

Pronto, Sango, pron...

¡¡¡OSUWARI!.- al conjuro de Kagome, Inuyasha, se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo.

Ves, esto ya es predecible.- agregó el monje, mientras veían como Kagome, se alejaba, molesta, donde Inuyasha, está enterrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru, camina, con pasos lentos, solo, pero seguido de cerca, por Jaken y Rin, quienes lo seguían con lentitud. Jaken se aventuró, acercándose a su amo.

Amo bonito, puede decirle a Jaken, hacia dónde vamos.- le preguntó con respeto, mirándolo hacia arriba.

Buscamos a Naraku.- le respondió sin mirarlo. Jaken, quedó estático en su lugar, mirando como su amo seguía caminando.

Señor Jaken, ¿Le sucede algo malo?.- le preguntó la pequeña niña, al notar, el rostro, lleno de terror, del youkai.

Nada, Rin. Sigamos caminando.- respondió, mientras reanudaba el paso.- "El amo Sesshomaru, ira por ese demonio".- un escalofrío, recorrió su espina, al recordar como su amo, estuvo a punto de ser absorbido por Naraku.- "¿Qué es lo que piensas, Jaken? El amo bonito, puede acabar con él".- confió plenamente en Sesshomaru, siguiéndolo de cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace una hora que el grupo de amigos, reanudó su camino, en busca de Naraku. Van de pueblo en pueblo, buscando alguna pista, y es precisamente, una pista, la que están siguiendo, ya que tal como les informaron, un demonio, se encuentra en la entrada de un bosque.

Kagome, tú crees que se trate de Naraku.- le preguntó Sango, sin dejar de mirar el camino, montada en kirara.

Creo que no, porque Inuyasha me contó, que Naraku, quedó malherido, no creo que se recuperara tan rápido.- le respondió, montada en su bicicleta.

Inuyasha de improviso aceleró el paso, ya que sintió el olor del demonio, a unos pasos de ellos. Los cuatro, restantes, siguieron los pasos del hanyou, con rapidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagura, vuela por los oscuros cielos, del Japón actual, buscando, aquel fragmento de la perla, que Naraku, le ordenó que buscara.

Por la cabeza de la mujer, pasaban miles de posibilidades de escapar, del control de Naraku, pero aquello era imposible, ya que aquel maldito insecto, no se despegaba de ella, y con él, el control de Naraku se ejercía sobre ella. Pero lo que Kagura no sabía, es que sí, encontraría la tan ansiada libertad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Keh! ¡Sólo es un insignificante pajarito!.- dijo burlón el hanyou, mientras veía con desprecio al "pajarito", el cual medía como unos diez metros de largo, sin contar que sus alas, eran del doble de su cuerpo, la faz del pájaro, es como lo de un pájaro normal, salvo que sólo tenía un ojo, sus plumas, son de un rojo sangre.- ¡Keh! ¡Será mejor acabar con esto de una vez!.- Inuyasha, desenfundó al colmillo de acero, el cual se transformo de inmediato.

El demonio pájaro, alzó el vuelo, provocando una gran ventisca, haciendo que los cinco, sufrieran con mantenerse en la tierra.

¡¡¡HIRAIKOTSU!.- Sango lanzó su arma, la cual se desvió de su trayectoria, la cabeza del ave.- ¡¡¡RAYOS!.- pero su intervención no fue del todo errónea, ya que su arma, impacto al ala izquierda del demonio ave, ocasionando que cayera, precipitosamente, al suelo.

¡¡¡Kagome! ¡¡¡CUIDADO!.- gritó asustado, Inuyasha, al ver como el demonio, caía, con velocidad, hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Inuyasha, corrió veloz, hacia Kagome, pero mientras se dirigía a ella, gritó.- ¡¡¡¡Ahora, Miroku!.- el monje, sólo asintió.

¡¡¡Agujero negro!.- destapó, la maldición que Naraku había hecho contra su familia, absorbiendo, al maltrecho demonio ave.

Kagome, ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó, mirándola, hacia abajo, ya que la tenía en sus brazos, ya que la cogió, cuando la rescató.

Sí, Inuyasha, gracias.- ella le sonrió, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Kagome, bajaba, de mala gana, de los brazos del hanyou, justo en el momento en que Miroku, cerraba el agujero de su mano.

¡Bien! ¡Reanudamos nuestro camino!.- exclamó entusiasta, Miroku, volviéndose al grupo.

Fue así como ellos, continuaron su camino, hacia el noreste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagura, está jadeante, nunca pensó que podría costarle tanto conseguir, un simple trozo de la Shikon No Tama. Un último esfuerzo, y esto terminaría, para siempre.

Una fuerte explosión, se sintió por todo el Japón... Sí, realmente terminó, para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

¿¿¿¿QUÉ PASA?.- preguntó Inuyasha, exasperado, al escuchar el grito desesperado de Kagome. Inuyasha, se acercó a la chica, mirándola con preocupación.- ¡¡¡Dime! ¿¿¿Qué pasa? ¿¿¿Algún fragmento? ¿¿¿Naraku? ¿¿¿Estás enferma?.- cada vez que Kagome, intentaba hablar, Inuyasha, salía con otra pregunta.- ¿¿¿Tienes hambre? ¿¿¿Estás cansada? ¿¿¿Te duele al...

Inuyasha, ¡¡¡¡OSUWARI!.- grito exaltada y mareada, por las preguntas del hanyou.

Ka... go... me... ¿¿Por qué?.- preguntó jadeante, desde el suelo.

Porque no te callas nunca.- ella se agachó, para mirarlo con dulzura.

"¡Uy! ¿A qué se debe ese cambio".- la miró a aquellos ojos café, que le llenaban el alma.

Inuyasha.- ella borró aquella mirada dulce, para pasar a una de suplica.- tengo que volver a mi época, tengo examen.

Otra vez, esos dichosos exámenes. ¿Es qué ellos te gustan?.- preguntó con inocencia.

¡Claro que no! ¡No estoy loca!.- ella se levantó, al ver que el hanyou, hacia lo mismo.

Entonces no vayas.- él siguió su camino.

Pero debo ir.- Kagome se acercó a él.- sólo será un día, nada más.

"Bueno, es un día, podré soportarlo".- Inuyasha, sonrió interiormente.- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡A mí no me importa!.- él continuo con su camino, aliviado, ya que solo un día, estaría sin su Kagome.

¡Uy! "Realmente a veces, me canso de esto" ¡Ah!.- Kagome lanzó un suspiro lastimero, al segundo se repuso.- Sango, ¿Me prestas a Kirara?.- le preguntó sonriente.

Claro. Kirara.- la pequeña gata mágica, se acercó a Kagome, no sin antes transformarse.

¡Nos vemos en un día!.- se despidió, a la vez que se montaba en la gata.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo, se despidieron de la miko, con ademán de sus manos. En cambio, Inuyasha, sólo observo, como su paz interior, se alejaba por los cielos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome, veía como Kirara, desaparecía por los cielos, ahora ella volvería a su época. Se introdujo al interior del pozo vacío, al segundo, se encontraba al otro lado.

La muchacha, puso su pierna derecha sobre el borde, para salir del pozo, actividad, que realizaba mucho, pero esta vez, cuando lo hizo, sintió un fuerte escalofrío, recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

¡¡Uy! ¡¡Qué extraño!.- se dijo, mientras salía del pozo.- debe ser por el examen, sí, debe ser eso.- trataba de calmarse, para que ese escalofrío, la dejara.

Siguió el camino a casa, con ese sentimiento, en su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entiendo.- la mujer hablaba con lentitud, se podía notar su voz temblorosa.

¡¡¡Llegué!.- anunció su llegada, muy alegre, Kagome.

Espera, un momento.- dejó el auricular sobre la mesa. Se dirigió, al encuentro con su hija.

¡Buenas noches, mamá!.- exclamó entusiasta, iba a abalanzarse a darle un abrazo, pero notó la mirada triste de la mujer.- mamá, ¿Qué pasa?.

Hija, ve al teléfono, ¿si?.

Pero, ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó muy intrigada, ese sentimiento, creció más en ella.

Sólo ve.- con su mano derecha, le indico que fuera al aparato.

Diga.- la chica tomó auricular.- ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú!.- exclamó entusiasta, al reconocer la voz, al otro lado del teléfono.- ¿Cómo está... – fue interrumpida, por la voz, al otro lado, de la línea.- ¡¡¡Oh! ¡¡¡Por Kami!... – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, al escuchar aquello.- Sí, entiendo, iré en seguida.- colgó la llamada, se volteo a ver a su mamá, notó el rostro de su madre, y sin saberlo, ella estaba de la misma manera.- mamá, debo ir, tú sabes, me necesita... – lágrimas se asomaron, en sus bellos ojos.

Lo sé, hija, ve.- la mujer, vio como su hija mayor, se dirigía rauda a su habitación. Ella solo esperaba, que todo saliera bien...

CONTINUARA...

_Notas: Bueno, bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi primera serie de Inuyasha, espero de todo corazón que les gustase, bueno en realidad, no paso mucho en este capítulo, pero luego pasaran más cosas, ¡¡¡LO PROMETO, y Rakane cumple sus promesas..._

_Bien, ahora no les diré que esperen mucho por los siguientes capítulos, ya que voy a subir hasta el número 4, que es hasta donde tengo la historia._

_Espero sus Reviewers. Besos, Rakane-chan ˆˆ_


	2. Lágrimas

Todos los personajes, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

-.-.: cambio de escena.

-... : dialogo de los personajes.

CUANDO LO HACES POR ELLA.

_Por: Rakane._

Capítulo II: "Lágrimas".

El atardecer, una vez más, tiñe de anaranjado los cielos del Japón antiguo. Era una atardecer tranquilo, y esa misma tranquilidad, era traspasada a los habitantes del lugar...

¡Esa estúpida de Kagome�¡Dijo que tardaría un día�¡Ya son tres!.- Inuyasha, golpeo con fuerza, el techo de la casa de Kaede.

¡Inuyasha!.- fue el grito de la anciana miko, quien salía de sus casa, toda cubierta de polvo.- Se puede saber�¿qué te hizo mi techo?.- preguntó, molesta.

El hanyou cayó limpiamente en el suelo, a unos metros de Kaede.

¡Esa estúpida Kagome!.- murmuraba entre dientes, mientras que comenzó a caminar, en dirección al pozo.

-Inuyasha! No me ignores!.- sin embargo, el hanyou seguía caminando.- "este Inuyasha, no puede estar sin Kagome".- sonrió para sí, para luego volver a entrar a su casa.

¡Inuyasha!.- el pequeño Shippo, se acercó al medio demonio.¿vas en busca de Kagome?.- preguntó con cierta picardía, el pequeño zorrito.

Sango y Miroku, llegaron al lado del pequeño zorrito.

¿dónde va Inuyasha?.- preguntó Miroku, observando con normalidad, el chichón en la cabeza de Shippo.- creo que es obvio.- se respondió a sí mismo, al ver la dirección que llevaba el hanyou.

-Ya era hora que fuera por Kagome, se estaba poniendo fastidioso.- Sango miró a Inuyasha alejarse, para después entrar a la casa de la miko mayor.

-Vamos, Shippo, trajimos algo de comida.- el pequeño zorrito, con lagrimas en sus ojos, siguió al monje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Hola, soy Rakane ˆˆ. Hago esta intromisión en el capítulo, para avisarles, que ahora, será Kagome, quien narre. Les avisaré cuando termine o comience, esto. Gracias ˆˆ, sigamos con la historia)

El cielo está gris... ¡Por Kami¡Que frío hace!. Trato de abrigarme a mí misma, apretando el abrigo en mi cuerpo... la miro... nunca vi tanta tristeza, reflejada en un rostro... no sé que hacer, para levantarle el animo...

-Creo que va a llover.- digo, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Sí... – dice casi en un susurro, mirando hacia el cielo, luego vuelve la vista hacia el frente, creo que no sirvió de mucho.

-No le digas eso... le trae recuerdos.- me dice al oído, su hermana, lo que me hace recordar, que está en lo cierto... a veces soy muy tonta... como me dice Inuyasha... Inuyasha... no puedo evitar, sentirme triste al recordarlo, no sé si yo soportaría una situación similar.

Paso mi brazo derecho por su brazo. Me mira, sé que me quiere dedicar una sonrisa, pero no puede, es entendible, yo tampoco podría...

Nos detenemos... nunca había visto tanta tristeza, llenando el ambiente... ella se encamina, hacia delante, yo la sigo, ahora, yo soy su apoyo, ella misma, me lo dijo con la mirada, cuando llegue... Kami, ese día, nunca pensé que la encontraría así, tan destruida... aunque pensándolo bien, yo me pondría igual...

-Estamos reunidos aquí, para despedir, a este gran muchacho, que nos trajo, muchas alegrías, a esta tranquila ciudad... ciertamente, lo extrañaremos, pero no tanto, como a la jovencita, por la cual él dio su vida...

Dejo de escuchar las palabras del sacerdote, para recordar, con horror, los acontecimientos, que nos trajeron hasta aquí... mas, siento un tirón en mi brazo, trayéndome al presente, donde debo de estar... ella tiembla, por lo que se sujeto con fuerza a mí... ¡Por Kami! Una vez más, está llorando... llorando por la terrible perdida... debe de ser difícil, que tu ser amado, muera en tus brazos...

Ella se suelta de mí, yo la quiero seguir, pero ella, me detiene con su mirada. Entiendo, es algo que debe hacer por sí misma. Veo, como coloca sus rodillas, en la húmeda tierra del lugar, y que con sus manos temblorosas, deja caer, en aquel orificio, una rosa blanca, y con aún lagrimas en sus ojos, le oigo susurrar.

-Gracias, Ranma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin de narración de Kagome

-Hola amigo orejas de perro.- le dice un sonriente Souta, a Inuyasha que entra a la casa de Kagome, como si fuera la suya propia.

Souta seguía muy contento al hanyou, que seguía caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de Kagome.

-Mi hermana no está en casa.- dijo. Inuyasha, miró al infante, notando la cara de tristeza, que fue igual a la voz que salió de los labios del chico.

¿No est�¿Dónde se metió, la tonta de Kagome?.- preguntó molesto el hanyou, ya que había atravesado el pozo, por ella.

-Ella fue...

¡Ah! Si eres el amigo de Kagome.- dijo interrumpiendo a su hijo.¿te gustaría comer algo?.- y al preguntar esto, con su mano, le indicó, el camino al comedor, al hanyou, que lo siguió sin dudarlo.

-Pero mam�, por qué no le decimos.- le preguntó, mirándola hacia arriba.

-Es que si le decimos, es capaz de ir por ella, y es mejor que Kagome centre su atención en Akane¿no crees?.- le preguntó mirándolo, a lo que su hijo asintió.- ademásél está bien aquí.- con su rostro le indicó el lugar donde Inuyasha está sentado, jugando con Puyo (no sé si así se escribe, pero si me equivoque, me gustaría que me lo dijeran) como siempre lo hacía cuando iba a casa de Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- narración de Kagome

La tristeza se puede oler en el aire... me es necesario salir de aquí, respirar algo de aire fresco... algo de alegría, aunque sea imposible... veo a mi alrededor, donde puedo evocar días felices, en este mismo lugar, lugar que ahora está tan sumido en la tristeza de la perdida... pero sin duda, la que más sufre con la muerte de Ranma, es Akane... Akane, la misma, que días atrás me contó que su relación, por fin se consolidaba... ¡la sonrisa de Akane era inmensa¡y que decir de la cara de enamorado de Ranma!... se notaban muy enamorados... lastima que todo tuvo que terminar... y de esa forma...

_Flashback. _Fin de la narración de Kagome

Las primeras estrellas, comienzan a iluminar los cielos de Nerima, acompañando a la bella luna llena que hay esta noche, la cual ve su reflejo, feliz en la laguna del parque de la ciudad.

-Esto es lo que más me gusta del parque.- dijo Akane, sin quitar su vista del reflejo de la Luna.

-Sí es bonito.- dijo Ranma, mientras que acaricia el brazo de Akane, que se encuentra recostada en su pecho.- pero a mí me gustas más tú.- le sonrió, cuando la chica, volteo a verlo.

-No sabía que fueras tan romántico.

-Yo por ti, soy todo.- ambos se sonrieron, para luego unir sus labios, en un tierno beso de amor.

-Uhmm, así que ahí está... Bien hay que empezar.- con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca, un abanico se abrió con rapidez. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia.- _danza de las cuchillas... _– al decir esto, agito su abanico, y de él, salieron miles de cuchillas, que viajaron, hacia...

Ranma aún disfrutaba del aquel dulce beso, pero aún así, sintió que algo no andaba bien, sin pensarlo dos veces, aseguró, aun más, su agarre de la cintura de Akane, para saltar, justo en el momento, en que las cuchillas, dieron contra el suelo. El chico, cayo limpiamente al suelo, y fue ahí donde rompió el beso.

-Deberíamos repetirlo.- dijo Akane, algo sonrojada, al igual que su prometido.

-Humanos, como los detesto.- Kagura, que antes estaba sobre la cima de un árbol, cayó sobre el pavimento, a unos metros de la pareja.- no me hagan perder el tiempo, y entrégamela.- dijo mientras se acercaba a los chicos, cubriendo su rostro con su abanico.

¡Sobre mi cadáver!.- Ranma, colocó a Akane, tras su espalda.

-Sí así lo quieres.- ella sacó el abanico de su cara, y lo llevo a su lado.- _danza de las cuchillas..._

Al igual que la vez anterior, aquellas cuchillas se dirigieron hacia la pareja. Ranma, otra vez, tomo a Akane, salvo que la tomó en sus brazos, mientras, que trataba de evitarlos, al principio, lo lograba, pero cada vez eran más certeros.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?.- le reclamó, el chico de la trenza, desde la cima de un árbol.

-Quiero que me la des.- dijo indicando a Akane, con su abanico.

¡ESO NUNCA!.

-Humano tonto... – ella sonrió con malicia.- harás esto más divertido.- con un movimiento de su abanico, creo una ventisca, haciendo que Ranma y Akane, tuviesen dificultad para mantenerse en pie. Kagura, volvió a sonreír con maldad.- ... _danza de la cuchillas..._

Ahora, las cuchillas combinadas con el viento, eran más certeras, ocasionando heridas en los dos chicos.

¡Ah! Esto se pone cada vez más difícil.- se dijo para sí el chico de la coleta, mientras se volteaba para ver el estado de su novia.�¡Akane!.- al instante se agachó, para coger en sus brazos a la chica, que estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, sujetándose su brazo derecho, con su otra mano, de entre sus dedos, corría sangre.�¿estás bien?.- le preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

-Estoy bien.- ella levantó la mirada de su herida, y notó, con horror, que Ranma, estaba en las mismas condiciones, no, estaba peor.�¡Ranma mírate!.- dijo ella, levantándoseél la siguió.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes... �¡AHHHHHHHHHH!.- Ranma cayó sobre el pecho de Akane, quien lo recibió, y notó que había sido atacado, nuevamente por las cuchillas, causándole gran daño en su espalda.

¡RANMA!.- gritó asustada Akane, mientras que el chico se levantaba, lleno de ira, y se volteaba hacia la mujer, que estaba lista para dar otro ataque.

-Eso te pasa por no estar atento a la batalla. Ahora quítate del medio, para poder llevármela.

-Eso nunca, ya te lo dije.

Con pasos lentos, Ranma se fue acercando a Kagura, que tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

-Así que lo quieres hacer difícil... bien, tú lo quisiste... _danza de las cuchillas..._

-Nunca te llevarás a Akane... _Moko Takabisha!_

Ambos ataques se encontraron, produciendo una gran explosión, sin embargo, para ninguno de los dos, los ataques dieron contra el blanco.

Cuando el humo de la explosión, comenzó a disiparse, Kagura buscó al chico, que le estaba ocasionando problemas en su misión, cual fue su impresión al encontrarlo, frente a ella...

-Yo no ocasiono a hacer esto... – Ranma, levantó su puño derecho, y le propino un duro golpe en el estomago a Kagura, que se dobló del dolor.- ... pero tú me obligaste a hacerlo...

-Estúpido humano... – dijo, para luego escupir sangre.

A los ojos atemorizados de Akane, se libró la batalla entre Ranma y aquella extraña mujer, que la chica, supuso que no se trataba de un humano.

Kagura propinaba golpes con su afilado abanico, que Ranma, sólo se limitaba a esquivar, guiando, sin que la extensión de Naraku notar�, hacia el centro de un espiral...

_¡HIRYU SHOTEN HA!_.- fue lo que gritó, cuando ambos se encontraron en el centro del espiral. Kagura salió disparada por los aires. Ranma alzó su mirada hacia ella, juntó el resto de energía que le quedaba...

¡HUMANO ESTUPIDO�¡ME LA PAGARÁS!.- ella agito su abanico, el cual creció hasta unos cinco metros...

¡MOKO TABISHA¡CUCHILLA DEL INFIERNO!.

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo... El ataque de Ranma, el cual era el triple de su poder, dio de lleno a Kagura...

-Nunca te llevarás a Akane... – dijo segundos antes de recibir, aquella gigantesca cuchilla, impregnada en fuego, luego se encontró en un hoyo humeante, en el suelo.

Una explosión se sintió en todo Japón... Kagura había dejado de existir...

¡RANMA!.- la chica se hincó, con violencia, cuando llegó al lado del maltrecho chico. Con delicadeza, Akane, tomó la cabeza de Ranma, colocándola sobre sus piernas.- Ranma... estás... estás... bi... – la pregunta murió en su garganta, al ver a su prometido, cubierto en su sangre... lágrimas, comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos...

-vamos... no... no... llores... – dijo entrecortadamente, mientras que trataba de levantarse, cosa que le fue imposible.- Aka... Akane... – el chico, levanto su mano derecha, cubierta con su sangre, hacia la mejilla de la chica, no pudo alcanzar su objetivo, los ojos de Ranma, comenzaron a nublarse al notar que ya no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera para tocar a su novia, Akane al darse cuenta de ello, tomó la mano de Ranma y se la llevo a su mejilla, la cual estaba bañada en lagrimas.- ... te protegí Akane... – ella se agachó para besar la frente de él.

-Y siempre lo harás... no me dejes... – ella lloraba con dolor.

-Te... amo... – dijo en un ultimó suspiro.

Ranma había dejado de existir...

¡RANMA!.- Akane se desplomó sobre el inerte cuerpo de su prometido...

_Fin del Flashback. _Narración de Kagome

Me pregunto porque Kagura vino por Akane... otra vez, ella está aquí... entro al Dojo, su arquitectura es hermosa, sin embargo pareciese que faltara algo...

-Akane... – susurro, no quiero perturbarla.

-Aun pienso que lo veré aquí, practicando, como siempre.- Akane me mira, sus ojos han dejado de brillar.

-Mira Akane, debes salir adelante, no te puedes dejar consumir por la tristeza.- creo que soné muy dura, pero no pude evitarlo, no me gusta ver a mi amiga así.

-No, Kagome.- dice ella tranquilamente, mientras se voltea a mirarme.- yo no voy a consumirme con la tristeza... sólo debo acostumbrarme a no verlo... será difícil, pero saldré adelante... después de todo Ranma dio su vida, por la mía, debo de disfrutarla, como agradecimiento a él.- ella me sonrió, se volteo y salió del Dojo...

Sí Akane saldría adelante, eso no lo dudo... lo que me preocupa es por qué vinieron por ella... debo saber el por qué, quizás... yo también me volteo y salgo del Dojo, y doy la espalda al letrero, recientemente puesto, el cual dice: "Maestro Ranma Saotome", justo debajo del nombre, de un antepasado maestro del Dojo Tendo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin de la narración de Kagome

Inuyasha camina con paso lento, hacia la casa de Kaede, donde supuso que se encontrarían sus amigos. Alzó su mirada, donde se reflejó la brillante luna, se nota que está sumido en sus pensamientos. Bajo su rostro y continuo con su camino.

¿Inuyasha?.- al escuchar su nombre, el hanyou volteo hacia donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con Miruko.

¿qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó al sorprenderlo, en un claro del bosque.

-Vengo a reflexionar. Es un lugar tranquilo¿no crees?.- Inuyasha asintió con su cabeza.- dime¿y la señorita Kagome?.- le preguntó al notar que el medio demonio, venía solo, desde el pozo.

-Ella, vendrá en unos días más.- dijo desviando su mirada, para que el monje no notara su rostro triste.- vamos donde la anciana Kaede, ya tengo hambre.- el hanyou, continuo con su camino, seguido de cerca por Miroku.

Inuyasha seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Miroku le contaba sobre lo que hicieron en su ausencia. Él le había hecho una promesa a Kagome, la misma que ella le había hecho días atrás, síél la cumpliría, aunque significará romper su promesa con Kikyo... Kikyo, ese nombre, y todo lo que encerraba tras él, le parecía tan lejano...

_Flashback._

Inuyasha ya estaba harto de esperar a Kagome. El hanyou estaba furioso¡cinco días¡cinco días de retraso, en la búsqueda de Naraku! Y sólo porque Kagome no aparecía. Estaba decidido a reprender a Kagome, por esos días, pero no lo haría en su casa frente a su madre, quien había sido muy buena con él, aunque él notara que ella estaba deprimida, es por aquello que Inuyasha estaba a punto de saltar al pozo, que lo llevaría de vuelta al Japón antiguo, ya tenía su pie en el borde del pozo, cuando sintió el aroma de Kagome a unos pasos de él.

¡hasta que te decides ha aparecer!.- gritó enojado, mientras se volteaba.�¿Dónde estab... – la pregunta del hanyou, murió en su garganta, por la sorpresa que le había dado Kagome, al abrazarlo, tan impulsivamente.- Ka... Kagome, qué te sucede.- preguntó sonrojado y preocupado.

-Inuyasha, prométeme que te cuidarás, que no dejarás que Naraku te mate... – ella alzó su mirada, para ver al hanyou, quien notó lagrimas en los ojos de la chica.

-Pero que dices Kagome, ese maldito no será capaz de matarme.- Kagome se aferró más al pecho de él.

-Prométemelo... prométeme, que no morirás, que permanecerás a mi lado.- le dijo, desde su pecho, aún con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos.

Inuyasha, nunca había visto a Kagome en ese estado y tampoco pensó que ella quería que él, un hanyou, permaneciera a su lado... él ya era feliz, porque ella estaba con él... pero lo que sí sabía, y lo descubrió en ese instante, es que él permanecería junto a ella, por siempre.

-Kagome.- con mucho cuidado, con su garra derecha, corrió un mechón de cabello de Kagome, para verla mejor, luego bajó su garra, hacia la espalda de la chica, donde su otra garra ya estaba, y apretó el delicado cuerpo de la chica, al suyo. Acercó su boca, hacia el oído derecho de ella, y le susurro.- te lo prometo Kagome, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.- sintió como Kagome se aferraba a él, mientras continuaba llorando, salvo que ahora eran sollozos, por su parteél dejó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, mientras que le acariciaba la espalda.

_Fin del Flashback._

CONTINUARÁ...

_Notas�¡Hola! ˆˆ, antes que me maten, créanme que a mí me fue difícil darle muerte a Ranma, pero es que esto, tiene su propósito en mi fic, así que porfisss, no me juzguen antes de tiempo ¿sí?..._

_Espero que este capítulo les gustara... les dejo con el otro._

_Besos, Rakane-chan ˆˆ_


	3. Primer Encuentro

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

-.-.: cambio de escena.

-...: dialogo de los personajes.

CUANDO LO HACES POR ELLA.

Por: Rakane.

Capítulo III: "Primer Encuentro".

�¡Inuyasha¡Inuyasha!.- hace horas que Sango llamaba al medio demonio, quien está sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, cerca del pozo vacío.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Sango?.

La cena está servida.- el hanyou cayó limpiamente a unos pasos de la cazadora y comenzó a caminar.¿Está noche vuelve Kagome?.

Ajá.- le respondió sin mirarla.

Y¿no estás molesto por estas dos semanas de retraso?.- la chica está muy intrigada por el extraño comportamiento del hanyou, que no se a movido de la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

No.- el hanyou siguió su camino, sin importarle que Sango se quedará atrás.

"a Inuyasha le hace falta Kagome... está muy cortante sin ella".- ella sonrió para sí y siguió el camino del hanyou, que ya está dentro de la casa de Kaede.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome salía de la escuela, aliviada de que las clases por fin terminaran y que no saliera mal en sus exámenes.

¡Kagome!.- al escuchar su nombre, la chica se volteo, encontrándose con sus amigas, que le sonreían mientras se le acercaban.¿te gustaría ir a comer algo, para celebrar el termino del año?.- la invitaron cuando llegaron donde la chica las esperaba.

Me gustaría, pero no puedo. "tengo que ir a buscar a Akane a la estación".

¡qué lastima! Lo dejaremos para otro día. Seguro que tiene una cita con Hoyou.

No tengo una cita con Hoyou!.

Sí, seguro que es eso.- dijo otra de sus amigas, ignorándola.

Aj�, es por eso que ha estado tan distante. ¡Está enamorada!

¡Claro, cómo no lo vi antes¿Qué dices Kagome, estamos equivocadas?.- pero cuando las tres chicas, se voltearon para ver a su amiga, notaron que Kagome había desaparecido.- debe estar ansiosa por ver a Hoyou.- las tres sonrieron con picardía y comenzaron a caminar hacia el restaurante más cercano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane observa ausente, como las personas toman sus cosas y bajan en la estación, notando que sólo le falta una para llegar.

"aún no puedo creer que haga esto... aunque me hace bien salir de Nerima... por un tiempo".- la chica llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla, extrañando la calidez del rostro de Ranma en ella.- Ranma... – salió de sus labios, cuando el tren comenzó a moverse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La estación está atestada de gente, tanto que a Kagome se le hace difícil moverse por el lugar.

Espero que Akane no se pierda.- dijo mientras trata de ver hacia donde se dirigía.- espero no perderme...

La chica se para en la punta de sus pies, tratando de ubicar a Akane entre todo ese gentío.

"con Inuyasha esto sería más fácil, saltaría hacia un poste y listo"... Inuyasha... – la chica se sonrojó al recordar la forma en que lo abrazó y la promesa que él le hizo, a su oído.¡Akane!.- gritó al verla, desorientada, unos metros más adelante.

�¡Kagome!.- ambas comenzaron a caminar al encuentro de la otra.

¡Qué bueno que viniste!.- le dijo cuando la tenía lo suficientemente cerca, mientras la abrazaba.

Bueno me hiciste prometerte que lo haría.- le dijo correspondiéndole el gesto.

Hablaremos de ello en casa. ¡vámonos!.- la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por entre la gente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estás segura que obtendré respuestas en ese lugar.- le preguntó Akane a Kagome, mientras que apuntaba hacia el interior del pozo.

No te aseguro nada. Pero averiguaremos, por qué Kagura fue hacia ac�, en tú busca.- ella miró a la chica con preocupación.- no quiero dejarte sola, por si vienen por ti, una vez más.- le dijo, posando su mano derecha en el hombro de Akane.

Está bien. Vamos " aunque tenga un extraño presentimiento sobre esto".

Akane se acomodó la mochila en su espalda. Kagome la tomó de la mano, así podrían cruzar el pozo, ya que ella tenía trozos de la perla de Shikon.

¿Lista?.- preguntó Kagome a su acompañante, quien asintió.

Ambas saltaron el pozo al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace una hora que la noche había caído, es por eso que Inuyasha camina hacia el pozo, con lentitud, tratando de no mostrarse tan ansioso por ver a Kagome, esto le resulta fácil, ya que hace mucho tiempo que lo viene practicando, de todas formas, se sentía feliz, de por fin estar junto a la chica. El hanyou se detuvo a unos pasos del pozo, observó atento hacia su alrededor, y con rapidez saca su tetsusaiga y la blande en forma circular.

�¡Inuyasha¡Ten cuidado con tu espada!.- dijo el monje Miroku seguido de Sango y Shippo, mientras que esquiva la trayectoria del colmillo de acero.

Lo tendré¡cuando ustedes dejen de espiarme!.- les gritó visiblemente molesto.

¿espirarte, mi querido Inuyasha¿cuándo lo hemos hecho?.- le preguntó, inocentemente, el monje.

�¡siempre!.- le reprochó encarándolo.

Inuyasha, no vinimos a espiarte. Vinimos a buscar a Kagome.- dijo suavemente Sango, para salvar al monje Miroku.

Sí Inuyasha, no puedes dejarte a Kagome para ti solo. �¡AUCH!.- gritó el pequeño zorrito, al recibir un golpe, cortesía del hanyou, en su cabeza.

�¡SON UNOS REVOLTOSOS¡IMPERTINENTES¡INSENSAT... – el hanyou se interrumpió al sentir el aroma de Kagome inundando el ambiente.

Inuyasha se acercó a la orilla del pozo, donde el aroma de la chica se sentía con mayor intensidad, y con ansias esperó a que la chica apareciera. Unos ojos marrones que el chico conocía bien, aparecieron, mirándolo con cierta sorpresa, cosa que puso en alerta al hanyou.

"son los ojos de Kagome, pero este no es su aroma".- Inuyasha se fue haciendo un lado para que la chica apareciera.

Lentamente fue apareciendo una cabellera negro azulada, por el pozo, siendo seguida por un bello rostro, para luego dar paso a un cuerpo de igual belleza, fue así como lo notaron los chicos del grupo.

Tú no eres Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a la chica, que lo miraba sorprendida.

Oh, Inuyasha, no seas descortés con la bella señorita.- dijo Miruko acercándose al pozo, en su característica postura de galán.¡bienveni...

¿dónde está Kagome?.- el hanyou interrumpió al monje.

Ella ya viene.- respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Inuyasha.- tú eres Inuyasha¿cierto?.

¿cómo sabes mi nombre?.- le preguntó algo sorprendido.

Kagome me lo contó.- Akane, que permanecía sentada en la orilla del pozo, levantó sus manos y las dirigió hacia las orejas del hanyou para acariciarlas con ternura.- Kagome, tienes razón, son muy suaves.- le dijo a la chica que hacia su aparición, junto a ella.

Inuyasha, algo sonrojado y complacido, por las caricias de Akane, se volteo al ver a la chica que también lo miraba sonrojada.

Creo que deberías parar, a Inuyasha no le gusta eso.- le dijo Kagome, mientras que ella también se sienta en la orilla del pozo.

¡oh! Lo siento.- ella sonrió algo avergonzada, para luego bajar sus manos de las orejas del hanyou.

Bueno, bueno, basta de tonterías y alguien podría decirme el nombre de esta bella señorita.- Miroku se acercó, sonriendo, hacia las chicas.

¡Es cierto! ella es mi prima, no, más que eso, es mi mejor amiga, ella es Akane.- la presentó mientras que ambas se ponían de pie.

Akane, es un bello nombre, como la chica que lo lleva.- Miroku hizo una reverencia, que fue correspondida por Akane. Inuyasha y el resto del grupo, miran al monje, con resignación.

Mucho gusto.- les dijo a Akane, cuando Kagome les presentó a Sango, Shippo y a Miroku.

Kagome, se puede saber por qué la trajiste.- le preguntó Inuyasha a la chica, en un susurro.

Es algo que tengo que contarles a todos.- le respondió de la misma manera.

¡oh, linda Akane¿le gustaría ser la madre de mis hijos?.- le preguntó, aprisionando las manos de la chica, con las suyas.

�¿qué?.- preguntó sorprendida Akane, lista para propinarle un golpe.

�¡Usted nunca cambia!.- Sango reprendió al monje, golpeándolo con su hiraikotsu.

Pero que fue lo que hice.- dijo, tocándose su chichón, con dolor.

Akane observa sorprendida, como Sango controla al monje, amenazándolo con su arma, conduciéndolo hacia las afueras del bosque, Akane notó que Sango estaba celosa, esa reacción la conocía bien, después de todo, muchas veces la había sentido.

Akane, vamos a la cabaña que te hable. Debemos informar al resto.- le dijo Kagome iniciando la caminata, Inuyasha está a su lado.

Sí, yo también necesito saber más.- Akane comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a Sango y Miroku.

Vamos.- Kagome siguió a su amiga. Inuyasha más intrigado, la siguió, pero sobre todo, está feliz de tener a la tonta de Kagome cerca de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cuatro jóvenes, junto con Shippo y Kaede, están sentados alrededor del fuego, que ardía alegremente, en el centro de la rustica cabaña. Todos, a excepción de Kagome y Akane, miraban atónitos a la primera.

¿estás diciendo, qué Kagura fue a tu mundo?.- Inuyasha miraba muy sorprendido a Kagome, que en ese momento afirmaba con su cabeza.¿y qué un humano acabo con ella?.

Sí, Ranma terminó con Kagura y con su propia vida.- agregó Kagome, que miró a Akane, notando que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas.

No entiendo como ese chico fue capaz de ello.- agregó Miroku seriamente.- siempre pensé que si eso ocurría, sería Inuyasha el encargado de acabar con ella.

¿estás segura que Ranma era un humano?.- Sango le preguntó a Akane.

Completamente.- respondió ésta.¿por qué lo preguntas?.

Porque es difícil para un humano enfrentarse a un demonio en forma humana. Los mejores cazadores nunca lograron acabar con ellos.

Es que Ranma era un gran luchador, diría que el mejor del Japón.- Akane miró a Sango a los ojos, confirmándole la información, a través, de sus iris marrones.

Aun así, es difícil de creer.- esta vez fue Inuyasha el que habló.

�¡Estoy diciendo la verdad¡yo lo vi¡Él murió en mis brazos!.- Akane, visiblemente afectada, se levantó molesta de que no creyeran lo que había pasado hace dos semanas.

No entiendo por qué no le creen a la jovencita, si es tan simple.- Kaede, hablaba por primera vez, llamando la atención de todos.- el joven Ranma tenía un motivo por el cual luchar.- con su mirada bondadosa, miró a la joven de pie, quien se ruborizo levemente.

Aj�, es tan simple, que es fácil equivocarse.- dijo Miroku, solemnemente.

¿qué es tan simple?.- preguntó el pequeño Shippo.

Algo que tú entenderás cuando seas más grande.- le respondió Kagome, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Inuyasha mira aquella escena, con preocupación¿sería el capaz de proteger a Kagome de esa misma manera que ese tal Ranma, no estaba seguro de ello, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, que daría su vida por ella, sin dudarlo.

Hay algo que me molesta de esto.- Inuyasha volvió a hablar, desviando la vista de Kagome, para fijarla en Akane.¿por qué fueron por ti¿acaso tienes un fragmento de la Shikon?.- la miró tan fijamente, que Akane sintió un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo.

No, Inuyasha, ella no tiene nada. Yo lo habría notado¿no crees?.

Eso es cierto, pero por qué...

Eso lo averiguaremos con el tiempo.- Miroku se puso de pie, para buscar la tetera.- pero de lo que estamos seguros, es que debemos permanecer al lado de la señorita Akane, por si Naraku decide venir por ella.- dijo poniendo la tetera en el fuego.

Sí, no te preocupes Akane, estaremos contigo.- le dijo Sango sonriendo.

¿ves? Te dije que podíamos contar con ellos¿cierto Inuyasha?.- ella le sonrió.

Claro "cómo decirle que no, después de esa sonrisa... de todas formas, ella es importante para Kagome, también lo es para mí... descuida Ranma, la cuidaré, humano valiente..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru está sentado en una roca, a la orilla de un acantilado, el viento juega con sus largos cabellos plateados, su mirada está fija en el cielo, inalterable. En su cabeza, los pensamientos se sucedían el uno al otro. El aroma del pescado asado, hizo que el youkai se volteara, observando como la pequeña Rin, espera que el alimento este listo, junto a ella está Jaken.

"yo el youkai que odia a los humanos... sí aún los odio... acepta la compañía de esta pequeña niña... quizás me gusta sentirme acompañado, o ser testigo de su niñez... niñez que yo no tuve... un youkai nunca la tiene".

Sesshomaru se voltea una vez más hacia el acantilado, observando a la nada. Se había sumido a sus pensamientos una vez más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así que Kagura no fue capaz.- las palabras arrastradas, salían de un montón de cuerpos, algo putrefactos, de una gran cantidad de monstruos.

Eso es lo que se vio en mi espejo.- susurró la pequeña niña vestida de blanco.- pero...

Lo sé, Kana, lo sé.- la frente de Naraku está empatada en sudor.- lo único que lamento, es que no pude volver a incluir a Kagura en mi cuerpo.- la pequeña niña sintió terror.

Naraku¿cuánto tiempo estarás así?.

Falta poco, Kana, muy poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha sale de la cabaña de Kaede, con sus ojos entrecerrados, para así acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana, una vez que asimiló la claridad notó que no estaba solo, ya que, cerca del arroyo, Akane está agachada, moviendo las aguas con su dedo índice. El medio demonio, se acerca con lentitud hacia la chica, y deteniéndose a unos metros de ella, le hablo:

Veo que no dormiste mucho.- la chica al escuchar a Inuyasha, se volteo, sin levantarse.

Desde esa noche, me es difícil dormir.- le contestó, mientras que seguía su mirada, como Inuyasha se sentaba a su lado.

Tienes que recuperarte.- dijo mirándola, con algo de dureza.- "no me gusta ver a las mujeres sufrir".

Inuyasha no tienes que ser tan duro!.- Kagome, justo salió en el momento en que el hanyou reprendía a Akane.

¡ja! No me gusta cargar con mujeres débiles.- el medio demonio, se levantó molesto del lado de Akane, para encaminarse a la cabaña de Kaede.- nos iremos de inmediato.- dijo antes de entrar.

Akane.- Kagome se acercó a la chica que se ponía de pie.- no le hagas caso a Inuyasha.

Él tiene razón. Además a mí no me gusta ser la carga de nadie.

Kagome no despegó la mirada de su prima, con una sonrisa de su rostro, puesto que había visto un brillo en los ojos de Akane, mismo brillo de siempre y que se había perdido de esa fatídica noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amo bonito.- Jaken corría para poder seguir los pasos del demonio.¿no quiere descansar unos momentos?.

Jaken.- dijo sin mirarlo, y con su fría voz de siempre.- tú sabes que no me canso con facilidad, además ya hemos perdido toda la noche.

Jaken detuvo su carrera, mirando a su amo que continuaba con su camino. El pequeño youkai, en su interior quería retrasar lo más posible, el encuentro con Naraku, ya que, a pesar de tener plena confianza en su amo, el miedo lo acompañaba siempre.

Señor Jaken. No se quede atrás.- Rin lo miraba a unos pasos frente al demonio, que sacudiendo su cabeza, corrió hacia la niña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha detuvo su caminata, con el rostro lleno de ira.

¿sucede algo malo, Inuyasha?.- Miroku se acercó a su amigo.

Huelo a lobo sarnoso.- su boca se torció en una mueca de desagrado.

Un remolino se acerca con velocidad al grupo, que llevaba casi medio día de camino, deteniéndose frente a Kagome, al segundo después el remolino había desaparecido para dar paso a un apuesto youkai, que tomo a la chica de las manos.

Buenos días dulce Kagome¿cómo estás?.

Bien¿y tú, Kouga?.- dijo algo nerviosa.

Estoy bien, desde el momento en que te vi.

Urgh! Lobo sarnoso! Déjala en paz!.- Inuyasha, desesperado por la situación, se pone entre Kagome y el demonio.

Bestia asquerosa, no me interrumpas!.- los dos comenzaron a discutir fuertemente.

Eh¿y él quién es?.- Akane se acerco a Miroku y Sango que miraban divertidos la escena.

Pues.- Shippo llamó a Akane, quien se agachó para quedar a la altura del zorrito.- él es el rival de Inuyasha.- dijo, susurrándole al oído.

¿El rival de Inuyasha?.- el pequeño youkai, asintió. Akane se levantó y fue hacia a Kagome.

Inuyasha.- el hanyou miró a la chica y supo lo que vendría.¡**Osuwari**!.- Inuyasha comió tierra.

Kagome¿por qué?.- dijo el hanyou desde el suelo.

Mi linda Kagome. Nos veremos luego.- dijo tomándola de las manos, y con su porte de galán, desapareció de ahí.

Kagome.- Akane se dirigió a su amiga con una mirada picara.- no me habías contado de tu novio.- dijo divertida.

�¡No es mi novio¡no es su novio!.- Kagome e Inuyasha gritaron al mismo tiempo, provocando las risas en los jóvenes y el sonrojo en ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

uhmmm, esto se pone interesante.- Naraku observa el espejo, que sujeta Kana.

Actuarás en estos momentos.- dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada, mientras él se arrastraba por los suelos.

No, dejaré que viva un poco más.- una malévola sonrisa surcó su rostro.- además, quiero recuperar todas mis fuerzas.

La niña sólo asintió, para luego salir de aquel lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane ríe a gusto de las situaciones que vivieron los cuatro jóvenes, contadas por el pequeño zorrito, en su hombro.

¿por qué sonríes?.- Inuyasha le preguntó a la chica que camina feliz a su lado.

Hace tiempo que no la escuchaba reír, desde... tú sabes...- Kagome miró a Inuyasha que tenía la mirada perdida.- "seguro que Inuyasha está pensando en Kikyou".- sintió un terrible vacío en su estomago.

"si yo la perdiera... ¿podría salir adelante?... Ja! Al gran Inuyasha no le importan esas cosas!... a quién engaño".- fijó su mirada en la chica, notándola extraña.¿pasa algo malo, Kagome?.

No, nada.- ella le brindó una sonrisa, que el hanyou correspondió con el mismo gesto.- "Kagome, tú aceptaste estar con Inuyasha, aunque él piense en otra... pero es que duele mucho".- la chica trató de no parecer triste, y al parecer lo logró, ya que el hanyou, está tranquilo observándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este lugar está bien.- dijo Sesshomaru, mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol, apoyando su espalda en el tronco.- Rin, puedes buscar alimento.

Sí, señor Sesshomaru.- la chica asintió feliz, cantando y corrió fuera del claro, que el youkai había encontrado.

Jaken.- ordenó Sesshomaru.

Sí, amo bonito.- el pequeño youkai salió tras la niña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome y Akane se encuentran lejos del grupo que está alrededor de la fogata, comiendo sopas instantáneas, que ellas también tienen.

Te he notado extraña.- le dijo Akane, algo preocupada.

¿se me nota mucho?.- Kagome, miró a la chica preocupada.

¿La verdad?.- la chica de cabellos largos asintió.- no.- Kagome suspiro aliviada.- yo te conozco Kagome, hay algo que te hace mal.- Akane dejó su sopa instantánea en el suelo, para poder tomar las manos de su amiga.- cuéntame, te hará bien.

Akane¿te acuerdas que te conté que había un chico que me gustaba?.- Akane asintió.- pues es Inuyasha.- Akane sonrió.

Eso lo había notado.- Kagome la miró con interrogación.- sip, amiga se te nota que estás enamorada de Inuyasha. Tus ojos brillan. ¿lo recuerdas?.- Kagome asintió un poco más aliviada.

Flashback.

Akane, Akane.- Kagome movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿qué pasa¿crees que estoy mal¡es Ranma el que tiene la culpa!.

Amiga, has caído en el amor.- sonrió de medio lado, complacida.

¿qué dices?.- Akane arrugó su frente.

Estás enamorada de Ranma.

Estás loca! Las cosas que dices!.- la chica estaba muy molesta.- no es cierto!

No lo niegues. Tus ojos brillan.- ella sonrió complacida. Akane la miró, por unos momentos, molesta, pero después, su frente se fue suavizando y un rubor comenzó a formarse en sus mejillas. Kagome sonrió con triunfo.

Fin del Flashback.

Me has pillado como yo te pillé a ti.- Kagome sonrió.

Ajá.- la chica asintió.- ahora me dirás lo que te molesta.

Akane, es un dolor tan grande, es como si mi corazón se derritiese cuando lo recuerdo.- la chica se toca su pecho, la angustia se leyó en su rostro

Kagome, de qué hablas.- Akane está muy preocupada por su prima, y para tratar de calmarla, comenzó a acariciar sus manos.

Inuyasha está enamorado de otra mujer.- las lagrimas llenaron los ojos de la joven miko.- me duele verlo cuando piensa en ella. Verlos juntos, es como un infierno para mí. Pero aún así acepté estar junto a él, porque sin él...

La vida no tiene sentido.- Kagome y Akane dijeron al unísono.

Ambas miraron hacia el cielo estrellado. Ambos rostros están tristes. Akane bajó la mirada encontrándose con el perfil de la chica Higurashi, lentamente se acercó a ella y con suavidad se abrazó a su amiga de lado.

No dejes que eso te derrumbe.- Akane le dijo a su oído.- pueda que exista una solución.- apretó más su abrazo.

Sí.- la palabra fue solamente audible para Akane.- "aunque dudo que lo sentimientos de Inuyasha por Kikyou cambien"

Akane mantuvo el abrazo por unos minutos más, luego se separó de su amiga notando que había lagrimas en sus mejillas. Akane limpió las lagrimas de la chica con sus dedos.

Iré por agua, para que te limpies.- Akane se levantó.

Gracias.

De nada, no me gusta verte triste.- la chica le sonrió con sinceridad, para luego voltearse y dirigirse hacia una laguna que estaba cerca.

Tengo que volver a ser la misma Kagome de siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mire señor Jaken, aquí hay muchos melones.- dijo sonriendo a plenitud.

Ya niña, elige uno y volvamos con el amo bonito.- dijo algo cansado el youkai, que perseguía a la niña que no dejaba de correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Todo bien?

Akane le preguntó a la chica que volvía a tener su bella sonrisa de siempre.

Ajá. No te preocupes.

Kagome.- la voz de Inuyasha hizo que las chicas se sobresaltara¿el hanyou siempre estuvo ahí?.

¿qué pasa Inuyasha?.- el hanyou se acercó a las chicas, para luego sentarse al lado de Kagome.

Kagome yo... "¿cómo decirle, que me hacia falta?... te vas a comer tu sopa.

No, puedes tenerla.

El hanyou tomó la sopa y como si se tratara de su última comida comenzó a devorarla, Kagome lo observaba feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane, al notar que estaba sobrando, con cuidado tomó su sopa y salió del lugar, encaminándose más allá de la laguna

"se ven lindos juntos".- pensó cuando los miró, cuando estaba bien lejos de ellos.- "Espero que todo salga bien. Se nota que se quieren".- la chica se volteo y comenzó a caminar.

La chica camina sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando a su alrededor, pero sin notar que la rodeaba, esto producto de los mismos.

"a pesar de ser esto tan extraño, no me siento ajena a esto... quizás porque me acostumbré a ello".- la chica levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la bella luna llena que iluminaba el lugar, en ella se dibujo el bello rostro de que por dos años fue su prometido.- Ranma... te extraño tanto.- la chica sintió sus fuerzas flaquear, por lo que se sentó en el césped, de sus ojos caían silenciosas lagrimas.

¿se hizo daño?.- una tierna vocecita hizo que Akane dejara la luna, para centrarse en la tierra.¿le duele mucho?

Por qué lo preguntas niña.

Porque está en el suelo y está llorando.

¿llorando?.- Akane llevó sus dedos a su mejilla, para luego mirarlos y notar el salado líquido en ellos.- no lo había notado.

Tome.- Akane se fijó en la pequeña niña que le tendía un pañuelo, que a pesar de que ella estaba sucia, el pañuelo no lo estaba.- gracias pequeña.- la chica tomó el trozo de tela y se limpio las lagrimas. La niña se sentó frente a ella.

Espero que su dolor se terminase, señorita.- la niña le sonrió con calidez.

"espero que algún día pase, aunque no lo creo" dime niña¿cómo te llamas y por qué estás sola a estas horas?

Me llamo Rin señorita, y no estoy sola, el señor Jaken está conmigo.- ella mantenía su linda sonrisa.- y usted como se llama.

Mi nombre es Akane, pequeña.- ella le sonrió.- pero qué es lo que haces por estos lados.

Estoy buscando comida.- y en ese preciso instante el estomago de Rin rugió.

Eso lo veo.- Akane miró su regazo encontrándose con el pote de sopa instantánea.- toma, come esto.- dijo abriéndolo y alcanzándoselo a la niña.

Muchas gracias señorita Akane!.- recibió el alimento muy gustosa.

Sólo Akane, pequeña Rin.- dijo sonriendo feliz, al notar la alegría de la niña al comer su alimento.

Jaken divisó a Rin a la distancia, por lo que emprendió la carrera hasta la pequeña. No podía ni imaginar lo que le haría su amo si volviera sin la pequeña, de solo pensarlo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

¡Aquí estás Rin¡sabes que no debes alejarte de mí!

¡Señor Jaken!.- la niña se levantó, ya que, había terminado su comida.¡Muchas gracias Akane!.- la niña la abrazó con fuerza.

¡cuídate Rin!.- alcanzó a decir Akane antes que la niña comenzara a correr. Ella sonrió y se volteo para volver con Kagome y los demás, pero.

AAAAHHHHHH.

Akane se volteo con rapidez al escuchar el grito de terror de Rin, preguntándose el por qué de aquello, al respuesta no se hizo esperar, puesto que, frente a la niña había un extraño ser, parecía ser una serpiente, porque tenía el cuerpo de una, pero en vez de cabeza tenía el torso de un hombre, con unos ojos negruzcos inyectados en maldad.

�¡qué rayos es eso!

�¡oh! Carne humana. Mi favorita.- le monstruo pasó su lengua por sus labios.

�¡Rin¡Agáchate!.- la niña obedeció a Jaken que saltó por encima de la espalda del ser.¡cabeza de hombre!.- su báculo se activo, provocando que le ser bajara la guardia.

�¡señor Jaken!.- la niña se refugio en la espalda del youkai.

¿qué es eso?.- Akane miraba asombrada la pequeño youkai.

¿estás bien, Rin?.- Jaken dio la espalda al ser, que aprovecho para lanzarse a la pareja.

�¡CUIDADO!.- advirtió la chica de cabellos cortos.

Jaken se volteo para encarar al monstruo, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que de un solo golpe de su cola, el ser mandó a volar a Jaken varios metros del lugar.

Bien, ahora están desprotegidas. Uhmm carne humana.- miraba con gula a Rin y Akane.

Eso es lo que te crees.- Akane se puso delante de Rin.

Una simple humana me hará frente.- sonrió con burla.

Rin, huye de aquí.- la niña está inmóvil.¡ahora!.- la niña corrió del lugar.

No importa, después iré por ella.

Se miraron por unos segundos más, luego la batalla comenzó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin se detuvo a unos metros de la batalla, estaba preocupada por la chica que le brindo una comida y lo que vio la llenó de terror. Si bien es cierto, Akane se defendía muy bien, pero no tenía comparación con un youkai. La blanca blusa de la chica, ya no lo era, puesto que estaba llena de tierra y de la sangre de Akane.

Señorita Akane.- la niña se llevo sus manos a la boca, al notar como el monstruo golpeaba salvajemente a Akane. La niña salió corriendo de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane está jadeante, cubierta de sangre, con sus fuerzas que iban disminuyendo.

Luchar con un youkai es un error. Sobre todo si eres humana.- dijo para después saborear la sangre de Akane.

Di lo que quieras, pero no me daré por vencida.- tambaleándose volvió a ponerse en posición de combate.

El youkai sonrió de medio lado y se lanzó para darle el golpe mortal a la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

�¡Señor Sesshomaru¡Señor Sesshomaru!.- la pequeña Rin llegó sin aliento donde la esperaba el youkai.

¿qué pasa, Rin?.- le preguntó poniéndose en pie.

La señorita Akane, señor Sesshomaru.- la niña tenía lagrima en sus ojos.

¿Akane?

Por favor, Señor Sesshomaru, ayúdela.- la niña lloraba angustiosamente.- por favor.

Sesshomaru sintió la angustia en Rin, por lo que, guiado por su olfato, salió volando con rapidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane está en el suelo, después de haber recibido el golpe de la cola del ser, esperando por el golpe mortal.

"nos veremos pronto, Ranma".- cerró sus ojos, esperando. En vez de recibir el golpe, sintió como si un liquido cayera en su cuerpo. Akane abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un bello youkai de cabellos plateados de mirada dorada fría, clavada en ella.

Eres Akane.- la chica asintió, mirando a un costado del youkai.- él no molestará más.- dijo interpretando la preocupación en la chica.

Akane volvió a sentir el dolor recorriéndola, pero el alivio pudo más.

Gracias.- fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse.

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas: bien las cosas están tomando forma... así que espero que les gustase este capítulo... los dejo con el siguiente. 

_Ahora daré paso a los rewiews, que me dejaron del capítulo 1, pero como soy tan olvidadiza, se me paso ponerlos en el capítulo dos... siempre he dicho si no tuviera pegada la cabeza la cuerpo, ya la habría perdido ˆˆU. Bueno, basta de excusas, es mejor q empiece..._

_**a-grench: **espero que te siga pareciendo interesante ˆˆ_

_**belen1: **yo también espero que Inuyasha se de cuenta que no puede vivir sin Kagome XD.. eso con lo que respecta con el capítulo 1, ahora te voy a hablar se tu rewiew del capitúlo 2: sip mate a Ranma, créeme que me dolió mucho hacer eso, y tal como tú lo pusiste, tiene una razón.. ajá sip, Inuyasha rompió su promesa con Kikyo, pero él es el único q lo sabe... pues Kagura murió¿no se notó? Que raro, bueno ella murió en el combate con Ranma, se mataron mutuamente... el fragmento, pronto sabrás de él... espero que este capítulo te gustara... me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior, gracias por tus rewiew._

_**Miry: **no es InuKikyou, ni aunque estuviera loca... espero que tus preguntas hayan quedado resueltas y que te gustaran estos capítulos._

_Este capítulo va para ustedes, gracias por leerme ˆˆ_

_Besos. Rakane-chan ˆˆ_


	4. ¿Qué tipo de Humana es?

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

.-.-: cambio de escena.

...-: dialogo de los personajes.

**CUANDO LO HACES POR ELLA.**

Por: Rakane.

Capítulo IV¿Qué tipo de humana es?

Sesshomaru observó que el monstruo está a punto de dar el golpe fatal a la humana que yacía en el suelo. Con su rapidez habitual, Sesshomaru llegó frente al demonio y sin darle tiempo de responder, usó su látigo de energía, partiendo por la mitad al monstruo, algo de su sangre cayó sobre Akane. El youkai se volteo a ver a la humana, notando su mal estado.

Eres Akane.- la chica asintió. Sesshomaru vio como la humana miraba a su costado.- él no molestará más.- dijo interpretando la preocupación en la chica.

La chica se desmayó, no pareciéndole extraño al youkai, ya que está en muy mal estado. Sesshomaru sin saber el por qué, tomó a la chica de la cintura, sujetándola con fuerza con su único brazo. Estaba a punto de partir hacia el lugar donde Rin lo esperaba, cuando sintió unos quejidos, a unos metros lejos de su costado izquierdo, giró su cabeza, su mirada fría, continua inalterable.

Ay! Ay!.- cada vez se hacia más visible la figura de Jaken.- Amo bonito. Me alegra que esté aquí.- dijo mostrando dolor en su rostro, que pasó al asombro, cuando advirtió la presencia de la chica.- pero amo¿qué es lo que hace con...

Vámonos Jaken.- Sesshomaru emprendió el vuelo.

Espéreme amooooo!.- Jaken corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar el tramo final de la estola de Sesshomaru y ahí sujetarse para el viaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin no deja de mirar hacia el lugar por donde desapareció Sesshomaru, preguntándose si había llegado a tiempo para ayudar a Akane. Su carita de preocupación paso a una de alivio, al ver como el youkai se aproximaba.

Señor Sesshomaru.- la niña salió al encuentro del youkai, que aterrizó unos metros alejado del lugar donde la niña lo esperaba.- oh! Dios, señorita Akane.- la niña mostró gran preocupación al ver el estado de la chica que está cerca del cuerpo del demonio.- señor Sesshomaru¿qué podemos hacer?.

Mas el youkai no respondió, ya que pasó por el lado de Rin, dejándola a ella y a Jaken esperando por su reacción. Sesshomaru llegó hasta el árbol, donde él estaba descansando antes de ir en ayuda de la humana, que tenía cerca de su cuerpo. La dejó en el árbol, con sumo cuidado, mirando la pálida cara de la humana, quedándose unos momentos mirándola, hasta que sintió la presencia de Jaken y Rin detrás de él.

Rin.- dijo volteándose hacia la niña.- ve por agua.

Sí, señor Sesshomaru.- la niña fue corriendo hacia lago que estaba cerca de donde conoció a Akane.

Jaken. Quiero que busques las mismas hierbas que usé cuando Inuyasha me cortó el brazo. Lleva a Ha-Un (no sé si así se escribe, si alguien sabe, me avisa, por favor¿si?).

Sí, Sesshomaru-sama.- Jaken, subió en el monstruo y elevándose, se perdió por los cielos.

Sesshomaru vio como Jaken se alejaba, luego volvió su atención a la muchacha, notando que ésta respiraba con dificultad, se agachó, apoyando su rodilla derecha en el suelo, levantó su mano derecha y la llevó hacia el estomago de Akane, donde una herida sangraba mucho, por lo que llevó su mano hacia la manga izquierda de su ahori, para llevarla a su boca, y ahí cortar un pedazo de tela, que la llevó a la herida de la chica, donde hizo presión.

Sesshomaru observó a la humana con detenimiento, pensando en que nunca había estado en tal contacto con un humano, a excepción de Rin, claro está. Mantuvo la presión en la herida de Akane. Se hizo más fuerte la falta de su brazo izquierdo, ya que deseó poder quitar el mechón azulado, para observar el pálido rostro de la chica. Centró su atención en el pecho de la chica, notando que su respiración volvía con lentitud a la normalidad.

El olor de Rin llegó a su nariz, notando que en pocos segundos llegaría a su lado. A pocos metros sintió que el olor de Jaken llegaba a su radio de olfato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha siente el tranquilo respirar de la mujer, que duerme en su hombro derecho, ocasionando que su respirar, también sea calmado, es eso lo que le provoca esa mujer, una tranquilidad nata, claro, cuando Kagome está serena o no cuando está molesto con él, ya que la chica se vuelve una fiera. Río interiormente, al recordar la chica que dormía a su lado, cuando se transformaba en esa Kagome que le daba miedo... miedo en que no lo perdone, miedo en que lo abandone por siempre... sintió que en su interior se encendía una llama, recordándole su promesa con Kikyou: irse con ella al infierno, pero también recordó la reciente promesa que le hizo a la chica que en ese momento lo abrazaba con fuerza.

"te lo prometo Kagome, yo siempre estaré a tu lado".

Y por sobre todas las cosas, Inuyasha cumpliría esa promesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Está rodeada por la oscuridad. Siente su cuerpo agarrotado por el esfuerzo. Su sangre fluye libre, por una herida abierta, ocasionándole un dolor indescriptible. El monstruo frente a ella, la miraba con malicia, y a la vez con un apetito, que se reflejó cuando probó su sangre. Sus fuerzas disminuyeron, tanto que no pudo evitar el golpe que la llevó al suelo. Vio como su muerte está próxima, se entregó a ella, no tenía esperanza, se sumió a la oscuridad total. Sintió un liquido caliente caer sobre ella, lo que ocasionó que abriera sus ojos, y lo que vio la dejó sin habla. Frente a ella se encuentra su salvador, un hombre alto, de una belleza única, con su plateado cabello cayéndole suelto por su espalda, la mira con sus ojos dorados, como el sol, pensó que se trata de un ángel que vino en su ayuda. Agradecida por la ayuda, cayó rendida por el cansancio.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, sentía un fuerte dolor en su estomago, pero no le importó. Con sus ojos a medio abrir, se sentó apoyando su espalda, en lo que parecía ser un árbol. Abrió sus ojos con totalidad, notando que aún la noche cubría los cielos, bajó su mirada, notando a la pequeña niña, que había ayudada a huir, durmiendo a un metro junto con el pequeño ser verde musgo que llegó a salvar a la niña. Sintió una punzada de dolor, lo que hizo bajar su mirada, para notar que su blusa blanca, tenía una enorme mancha de su propia sangre, en su estomago, levantó la prenda, para ver el estado de la herida, pero no lo pudo saber, ya que sobre ella, había una venda cubriéndola. Sintió sed, por lo que se apoyo en el tronco, y con una mano en su herida, comenzó a ponerse de pie, con mucha dificultad.

Será mejor que no te levantes.

Buscó con su mirada al interlocutor, y lo que vio la lleno de sorpresa, frente a ella se encuentra el ángel de cabellos plateados, que salvo su vida, su belleza era tal que le hacia olvidar, por un breve instante, su herida. Notó la fría mirada del hombre, ella sintió tristeza.

Es mejor que te quedes quieta.- se acercó más a ella. Su mirada no cambiaba. Sintió que ella huiría de él en cualquier momento, como lo hacían todos los humanos, a excepción de la niña, que dormía junto a Jaken, cuando él se hacia notar.

Tengo sed, quiero un poco de agua.- ella le respondió, totalmente de pie, afirmando su espalda en el tronco.

Sesshomaru vio como intentaba dar pasos. Está contrariado, nunca había visto esa reacción en un humano, cuando él se hacia presente, ya que todos intentaban huir, y más la fortaleza, que presenta, después de recibir tantos golpes, de parte de un demonio.

Akane tenía su mano derecha apoyada en el tronco, para darse impulso y salir de ahí, y con su otra mano se sujetaba la herida, cuando sintió que alguien estaba frente a ella. Alzó su cabeza, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos dorados, que la miraban con frialdad.

Yo... – pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el ángel la había sujetado su cintura, apagándola a su cuerpo.

Akane alzó su mirada para ver el rostro del hombre, que ahora comprendía que no era más que un youkai, ya que notó que estaban rodeados por una esfera transparente y que estaban flotando en el aire. Recordó las cortas lecciones de Kagome sobre los habitantes del Japón antiguo y sus habilidades. Comenzaba a disfrutar el viaje, cuando sintió que la esfera se desvanecía. Despegó la mirada del rostro calculador del youkai, para fijarla en el lugar donde habían aterrizado: era el inicio del lago que rodea la zona en la que se encuentran. Notó que el demonio había aterrizado a la orilla del lago.

El agua es más fresca.- aún mantenía su mano en su cintura, y podía sentir como ella se sujetaba a él. Aborrecía cualquier contacto con humano, como aborrecía a su hermano por tener sangre humana, sin embrago, la humana que se sujetaba con fuerza a él, no le producía tal efecto.

El youkai se agachó con lentitud, procurando que la herida de la muchacha no se moviera mucho. Cuando sintió que estaba en la altura adecuada al agua, la soltó, ella hizo lo mismo. Él se fue hacia la pared de rocas, que está frente al agua. Su mirada se fue hacia el vacío.

Akane llevó sus manos hacia el agua, sintiendo como el frío de ésta, le quemaba la piel. Agua, tantos recuerdos que le traía, recuerdos felices, cosa que le hizo sonreír, mas fue una sonrisa triste, ya que el autor de esos recuerdos, ya no está en este mundo.

Sesshomaru sintió como el aura de la mujer, se volvía triste, lo que hizo que centrara su atención en ella, cual fue se sorpresa, al notar que el aura volvía a estar cálida, como antes, en sólo unos segundos. Esa humana lo tenía contrariado.

Akane sacudió su cabeza, antes de que las lagrimas se asomaran a sus ojos. Se prometió no llorar más por la muerte de Ranma, si no que celebrar la vida de él.

Con sus manos hizo un cuenco, para así tomar agua, la misma que refrescó su garganta y su alma. Luego mojó su rostro y su cuello, para limpiarlo de los restos del sudor, de la fiebre que le dio por la herida, supuso.

¿cómo te llamas?.

Sesshomaru se vio sorprendido por los marrones ojos de la chica que lo miraban con intensidad.

Sesshomaru.- el youkai se sorprendió al oír su propia voz, respondiéndole a la mujer, que lo miraba con ¿agradecimiento?.

Mi nombre es Akane. Ah! Pero tú lo sabías, lo dijiste cuando me salvaste.- Akane hizo el intento de pararse, pero la herida en su estomago se lo impidió.

Sesshomaru, con la rapidez característica, llegó frente a la chica, y la ayudó a levantarse.

Siento ocasionar tantos problemas.- dijo sujeta a él.

El youkai no respondió sólo se quedó mirando aquellos ojos marrones, que lo estudiaban con detenimiento.

No eres de muchas palabras¿cierto?.- la chica se desprendió de él, manteniendo el equilibro, con dificultad.- ?Es cierto¡Qué tonta soy!.- Sesshomaru estudia las expresiones de la chica, que cambian tan rápido que no se alcanza a percibir el animo que presenta, pero lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó más boquiabierto: Akane en un arrebato de gratitud se lanzó a los brazos de Sesshomaru, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que le era posible.- ?Te agradezco mucho¡gracias por salvarme la vida!.- se separó de él, para fijar sus ojos marrones, en los fríos dorados de él.

Sesshomaru no despegó al mirada de ella¿es que acaso, ella no le temía¿sabía ella que era el temible Sesshomaru? Al parecer no, porque ella aún mantenía el abrazo, y parecía sonreírle a través de la mirada, que al segundo pasó a la preocupación. Sesshomaru no podía entenderla.

Siento molestar una vez más, pero podríamos volver. Mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mí.- dijo mirándolo con suplica, ahora sujeta de su ahori.

No debes moverte mucho.- habló con su fría voz, mirándola directo a sus ojos, que lo tenían atrapado.

Eso no importa. No quiero preocuparlos. Por favor.

Sesshomaru se detuvo a estudiarla por unos segundos. ?qué tipo de humana era! Cualquiera se preocuparía por su propio bien que por el de los demás, pero ella se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás antes del suyo... ¿habría sido así la humana que cautivo el corazón de su padre?... no quiso indagar más, y con su frialdad característica, asintió.

Muchas gracias!.- le dijo expresándoselo con la mirada. Su característica sonrisa había desaparecido de sus gestos, junto con Ranma.

Sujétate.- agarró la cintura de chica, mientras sentía como los pequeños brazos rodeaban la suya.

La esfera transparente los envolvió, para luego elevarse y perderse por los aires.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

?Inuyasha¿has encontrado el rastro de Akane?.- el grito de Kagome sonaba preocupado.

?Lo tengo, pero...!.- le respondió el hanyou, que tenía su nariz pegada al suelo.

La chica llegó corriendo a su lado con Shippo en su hombro derecho. Los ojos de la joven miko, mostraban el nacimiento de lagrimas.

?en serio?

Ajá.- Inuyasha se levantó del suelo.- pero se pierde, ya que el olor a sangre es muy fuerte.

?sangre¿crees que sea...

Es humana.

Oh! Dios!.- Kagome se sintió desfallecer pero Inuyasha la agarro justo a tiempo.- Inuyasha, tú crees que Akane?... Naraku... – de sólo pensarlo un vacío se sentía en su estomago.

"es muy posible" oh! No, lo que faltaba.- dijo sintiendo un olor familiar.

¿qué pasa?.- dijo aún sujeta en el abrazo de Inuyasha.

Su respuesta fue dada, cuando vio la esfera de Sesshomaru descendiendo a unos metros de distancia, frente a ellos. El hanyou se separo de la chica y de un movimiento rápido, desenvainó la tessaiga, listo para atacar a su hermano.

La esfera fue desapareciendo para dar el perfil izquierdo del hermano mayor de Inuyasha, que por primera vez, no los miraba directamente, si no que tenía fija su mirada en su lado derecho.

?Este no es el momento adecuado, Sesshomaru!.- le dijo amenazándolo con colmillo de acero.

Calla Inuyasha.

La actitud de Sesshomaru lo sorprendió, pero lo que lo dejó más atónito fue la chica que salió del costado derecho de su hermano. Akane miró a Sesshomaru, y éste le dijo algo, para luego volver hacer aparecer la esfera transparente, donde Sesshomaru desapareció de la vista de Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo.

Kagome salió al encuentro de Akane, quien camina con dificultad. Inuyasha y el pequeño zorrito, salieron tras ella.

?Akane¿estás bien?.- le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

Sí, sólo... – se tambaleo un poco, cosa que hizo que Kagome la sujetara.

?qué fue lo que te hizo Sesshomaru?.- preguntó lleno de ira, el hanyou.

No me hizo nada, Inuyasha. Él fue el que me salvo.

Los tres se quedaron atónitos mirando a la chica de cabellos cortos, que seguía sujetándose la herida.

¿Sesshomaru¿de qué te...

Inuyasha.- Kagome le interrumpió.- llevemos a Akane al campamento. Tiene que descansar.

Sí.- Inuyasha se puso de espaldas a Akane, quien lo miró con duda.- sube.- sintió el peso de Akane en su espalda.

Caminando con cuidado se dirigieron hacia el campamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jajajajajajaja. ¡qué interesante!.- salió una voz de entre unos restos de monstruos.

Kana con su mirada inalterable, sostenía el espejo frente a los restos de monstruos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha está sentado frente al fuego, con Shippo en su hombro, miran como Kagome está curando a Akane.

Está bien firme el vendaje. ¿quién te la puso?.- decía la joven miko, mientras quitaba la venda.

Estaba cuando yo desperté.- dijo Akane con un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Kagome dio la última vuelta al vendaje, descubriendo la herida, que ya no sangraba mucho. Vio que la herida estaba cicatrizando bien. Tomó el cicatrizante en aerosol y una crema para la herida, pero cuando se la iba poner a Akane, ésta se lo impidió.

¿qué pasa Akane? Esto te hará bien.- he intentó curarla de nuevo, pero Tendo se lo impidió, una vez más.

Toma esto.- Akane, del bolsillo de su vaquero, le paso unas plantas, que Kagome estudio cuando las tuvo en sus manos.- Sesshomaru me dijo que sirven para la cicatrización en forma más rápida.

Al oír el nombre del hermano mayor de Inuyasha, los tres se sorprendieron bastante. ¿qué era lo que tramaba Sesshomaru¿acaso esto era una trampa?.

Kagome¿las conoces?.- preguntó el hanyou con desconfianza, acercándose a la chica que está agachada frente a Akane.

Sí. Son para la cicatrización.- dijo mirando a Inuyasha, con sorpresa.

¿por qué tienen esas caras?.- Akane los miraba alternadamente.

Es que Sesshomaru, es uno...

Inuyasha, déjalo para después.- lo interrumpió al notar la voz de enfado del hanyou.- Akane debe descansar.- dijo mientras preparaba la infusión con las hierbas.

Inuyasha lanzó un bufido, en el mismo momento en que Sango y Miroku llegaban montando a Kirara.

Señorita Akane, por fin apareció.- Miroku se acercó a las muchachas, después de bajarse de Kirara.- pero qué fue lo que le paso.- preguntó viendo, como Kagome le ponía infusión con un algodón en la herida de Akane.

Es una historia muy larga.- Kagome terminó de mojar la herida, y con una venda limpia la volvió a cubrir.

Toma esto, te hará dormir.- Sango le acercó una taza de té humeante, que Akane tomó gustosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Queda un par de horas para que la noche llegue a su fin, siendo la oportunidad perfecta para ocultarse y poder llamarlo. Camina por los bosques circundantes al lugar donde él está. Se detiene en un claro, lugar perfecto para el encuentro.

Kikyou se detuvo cerca de un árbol, siendo rodeada por sus serpientes caza almas. Levanta su mano derecha, donde una serpiente se poso.

Ve en su busca y guíalo.

La serpiente entendiendo la orden, voló pasando por unos árboles, pero no paso más all� ya que fue detenida, por un brazo.

¿quién eres?.- preguntó, preparándose para atacar.

Aún no te puedo decir.- contestó, luego el brazo desapareció con la serpiente, para luego, la serpiente volver a rodear a Kikyou.

Las puedes manejar. ¿quién eres?.- volvió a preguntar.

Ya te lo dije.- dijo desde las penumbras, para luego aparecer en la rama del árbol, viéndose sólo del cuello para abajo.- no te lo puedo decir.

No te burles de mí.- la miko saco una flecha, colocándola en el arco, lista para disparar.

No lo hago, es que no te lo puedo decir.

¿por qué vienes a molestarme?.- aún apuntando.

No hubo respuesta, momento en que Kikyou lo estudio, notando que se trata de un hombre, por su aspecto físico, y que tenía puesto un ahori, completamente blanco. Una idea asaltó su cabeza.

¿eres una extensión de Naraku?.- la tensión de la cuerda del arco, no daba más.

Uhmmm, podría ser... – le contestó, sin dejarse ver.- sólo vengo a aconsejarte.

Una extensión de Naraku¿aconsejándome? Jajajaja, no me hagas reír, muchacho.- le dijo con sarcasmo.

Kikyou, tengo una cosa que decirte, déjalo en paz. Tu tiempo con él termino. Aprovecha la oportunidad que se te ha dado, para hacer el bien.

Y qué más bien puedo hacer que vencer a Naraku.

No me refiero a eso, Kikyou. Debes dejar en paz a Inuyasha. Es tu última oportunidad de hacer lo correcto.

Kikyou molesta por las palabras del desconocido, le lanzó su flecha sagrada, pero el hombre la detuvo con su mano derecha, para luego quebrarla en la mitad, después de eso la arrojó al suelo.

No me puedes detener con eso.

"si es una extensión de Naraku. Estoy perdida".

Acuérdate, Kikyou, tu tiempo con Inuyasha no va a volver. No hagas más daño.- se volteo y adentrándose en la oscuridad se perdió de la vista de la miko.

Cómo sabía que iba por Inuyasha. Estúpido muchacho!

Dándose vuelta, se adentro en el bosque, dejando para otra ocasión su encuentro con Inuyasha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace una hora que el sol está regalando su calor y luminosidad. Exactamente hace media hora que los tres jóvenes e Inuyasha están despiertos, comentando los sucesos de la noche anterior. Shippo duerme con Akane, en el saco de dormir de ésta.

¿puede que Sesshomaru quiera tendernos una trampa?.- preguntó Miroku mirando a Inuyasha.

Lo dudo, ya que pensándolo bien, él siempre va directo a su oponente.- contestó el hanyou.

Crees que quiera acabar con Akane?.- lanzó la pregunta la exterminadora.

La acaba de conocer, eso es imposible.- dijo Miroku.

Y si quizás hizo una buena obra.- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

?Sesshomaru¡estás loca!.- le grito Inuyasha.

No lo estoy, Inuyasha.- le dijo con enojo, que provoco el encogimiento del hanyou.- puede que Sesshomaru esté aceptando a la raza humana, después de todo viaja con una pequeña niña.- terminó sonriendo.

Me da igual. Lo importante es que Akane está bien. Debemos preocuparnos por encontrar a Naraku.

Todos miraron a Inuyasha y asintieron antes sus palabras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru camina con paso firme, tan callado como siempre lo hace. Va delante de la caravana. Su rostro sin expresión. Todo parecía estar bien, sin embrago, dentro de su cabeza, las ideas y sensaciones revolotean sin parar.

"¿por qué me comporte así con una humana? Nunca había hecho algo así. Me empecé a preocupar por Rin cuando ya llevaba más tiempo conmigo... ¿qué era lo que tenía esa mujer?... y ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?... ".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kikyou camina por los bosques, oculta de la gente, como siempre lo hace. Pero lo que no sabe es que está siendo vigilada de cerca, por un muchacho de largo cabello ondulado, vestido con ahori blanco.

CONTINUARA...

_Notas: hola, sé que esté es un capítulo concentrado en Sesshomaru, pero es que es un fic donde los principales son Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. No pensé que me saldría tan cargado a mi youkai favorito, pero salió, ya en los otros capítulos estará más repartido, entre los hermanos. ¡lo prometo!_

_¿qué más tengo que explicar?... parece que nada más... sí me me falta agradecer a **Belen**, por sus RW, ahora te contesto el último: mira no sé cuando Inuyasha se va a decidir a decirle a Kagome... eso sólo él lo sabe, jejejeje... y sí, la pobre de Akane está sufriendo mucho... yo también espero que todos tengan un final feliz... GRACIAS por tus palabras tan bonitas... y espero que este capítulo fuese de tu agrado, un bezote :)_

_Ahora termine con todos los capítulos que tengo... pero no serán los únicos... espero que les gustase mi historia... dejen sus reviewers, please..._

_Besos, Rakane-chan ˆˆ_


	5. Pensamientos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

-...-: dialogo entre los personajes.

'...': pensamientos de los personajes.

-.-.-: cambio de escena.

**CUANDO LO HACES POR ELLA.**

_Por: Rakane._

Capítulo V: 'Pensamientos'.

Habían caminado unos cuantos kilómetros, a paso lento, cuidando a la muchacha que había sido mal herida, a pesar de las protestas de la misma, diciendo que ya estaba bien. De todas formas, tenían cierto cuidado.

- Kagome, no miento, me siento bien.- dijo Akane mirándola a los ojos.- las hierbas que me dio Sesshomaru surtieron efecto. Estoy como nueva.- sus ojos decían lo que sus palabras expresaban, trató de sonreír, pero desde ese día fatal, se le hacía imposible.

- Te creo Akane. Pero Inuyasha cree pertinente que vayamos a este paso.

- Pero...

- ¡No seas terca!.- dijo Inuyasha interrumpiendo a Akane.- no quiero que un mal movimiento haga que tu herida se abra. Es mejor ir a paso lento.

Todos detuvieron su caminar. Inuyasha estaba de un humor más malo de lo común, pero debían admitir que el hanyou tenía razón. Decidieron seguir a Inuyasha, en silencio.

- 'Siempre seré una carga. Y todo por mis comportamientos impulsivos'.- Akane suspiró.- 'pero no me arrepiento de haber salvado a Rin'

- 'Aún tengo dudas sobre el comportamiento de Sesshomaru. Debe estar tramando algo, para quitarme la testsaiga... o quizás... no, no puede ser'.- Inuyasha apretó su muñeca bajo su ahori.

- 'Estoy preocupada por Akane. ¿Es qué nunca más va a volver a sonreír? Y lo que más me preocupa. ¿Por qué fueron por ella a Tokio actual?'

- Deberíamos descansar.- Sango, que se había adelantado al grupo, se paró en un claro, donde claramente podía verse...

- ¡Que bien¡Es un manantial de agua caliente!.- gritó el pequeño Shippo, saltando del hombro de Kagome e ir hacia donde Sango está parada.

- Eso le hará muy bien a la herida de la Señorita Akane. 'Y si tengo suerte, podré ver los espectaculares cuerpos de las jovencitas'.- sonrió con picardía, justo en el momento en que el boomerang de Sango caía en su cabeza.

- No cambia.- Inuyasha lanzó un suspiro.- de todas formas, Miroku tiene razón.

En silencio, todos se acercaron donde Sango los esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru está sentado sobre la rama alta de un gran árbol, observando con detenimiento, hacia unos metros donde se podía ver humo subir hacia el cielo, que se está tiñendo de los colores del atardecer. Bajo él, están Rin y Jaken, la primera cocinando su cena, el segundo, observando donde su amo está sentado.

- 'Al amo bonito le pasa algo malo. Quizás se dio cuenta de que no es capaz de luchar con Naraku. Pero que estoy pensando, Sesshomaru-sama puede ganarle... dedo dejar de dudar de mi amo bonito'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome sintió como el agua hacia que sus músculos se relajaran. Observó como Sango entraba al agua, notó su cicatriz y recordó a Naraku. La ira creció en su interior. Sintió un chapoteo en el agua, notando como Akane entra a ella, notó como la herida de la chica ya estaba sanando, se sintió aliviada por ello, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en que si Kagura no hubiera ido al Japón actual, Akane no tendría esas heridas y lo más importante: Ranma estaría vivo. Su ira creció más.

- ¡Que rica está el agua!.- dijo Shippo después de haber saltado al manantial.

- 'Tendremos que hacer todo lo posible para acabar con Naraku, y así la paz vuelva al Japón'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru aún está sentado sobre la rama del árbol. Pensando, meditando, el por qué de sus acciones.

- 'Retrasé mi caminata a propósito, cuando sentí el olor de Inuyasha, porque sé que ella está con ellos... pero¿por qué me importa esa humana?'.- de un salto se paró sobre la rama, dispuesto a saltar e irse de ahí, dispuesto a continuar su viaje en busca de Naraku, sin embargo, la visión de unos ojos marrones, se lo impidieron. Volvió a sentarse en la rama. Continuo mirando hacia el mismo punto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Has estado muy silenciosa hoy.- Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, que está sentada sobre el pasto, observando la luna.

- Tú también lo has estado.- le dijo, mientras veía como se sentaba a su lado, apoyando su espalda en una roca.

- Es que he tenido mucho en que pensar. Pero puedo sentir que tú tienes algo malo. ¿Estás enferma?.- le preguntó, mirándola preocupado.

- Estoy bien- dijo sonriéndole.- sólo estoy preocupada.- dijo para luego mirar la luna.

- Por Akane¿No es así?.- al escuchar al hanyou, la chica se volteo violentamente, para verlo directamente y con clara sorpresa en su rostro.- no hay que ser miko, para notar su aura de tristeza envolviéndola.- le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- No me había dado cuenta de que eres tan observador.

- Es que he aprendido mucho de ti.- al escucharlo, Kagome se sonrojo.

- Y yo, de ti.- le estaba gustando el ritmo de la conversación.- creo que nos complementamos bien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- le preguntó, con curiosidad.

- Que somos un gran equipo.- le sonrió.

- Así es.- él también le sonrió y sin vacilar paso su brazo derecho por los hombros de la chica, atrayéndola hacia su hombro, donde Kagome se apoyó, disfrutando de esa sensación de seguridad y calidez que le brindaba Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ellos hacen una linda pareja.- comentó Akane, después de poner un leño en el fuego.

- Eso pensamos nosotros.- dijo Sango, para luego tomar un poco de té.

- Pero el bueno de Inuyasha, aún no se decide.- dijo tiste Miroku, mirando atentamente a Akane.

- Yo creo que ya se ha decidido.- le dijo Akane, mirando atentamente a la pareja en cuestión: Kagome tiene su espalda en el pecho de Inuyasha y él la tiene abrazada con fuerza.

- No estoy segura. Con Inuyasha nunca se sabe.- le dijo Sango después de mirar a la pareja, para mirarla a ella.

- Señorita Akane, acaso usted sabe de la señorita Kikyou.- la chica sólo asintió.

- Creo que iré a dormir.

- Tienes razón mi querida Sango. Compartamos la cobija.- por respuesta sólo recibió una cachetada.- dormiré solito, otra vez.- se dijo a sí mismo, antes de buscar acomodo para dormir.

- 'Otros que no se dicen lo que sienten'.- Akane suspiró.- 'que situación tan familiar'.- miró hacia los cielos, donde miles de estrellan acompañan a la luna.- 'a Ranma le gustaría estar aquí. Le encantaba ver las estrellas'.- se sintió vacía, pero para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, se acostó y se obligó a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace unos minutos que Kagome se durmió en el abrazo de Inuyasha, pero él no puede conciliar el sueño, y todo se debe al calor que emana de Kagome, también por su olor, todo en ella lo cautiva. Aún así no puede sentirse muy a gusto, ya que, repetidamente, le viene a la cabeza, la promesa que tiempo atrás le hizo a Kikyou. Sabía que debía hacerla valer, pero no podía. Con suavidad, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica que dormía juntó a él. No podía, porque le había prometido a Kagome a estar siempre con ella, y sólo Dios sabe, que eso es cierto. Se había apegado tanto a Kagome, que no sabría que hacer sin ella. Suspiró. Recordó su más anhelado sueño: "Convertirse en un gran youkai". Sí, eso era lo que más deseaba. Apretó más su abrazo, sobre la chica que dormía placidamente.

- '¿Realmente seré capaz de usar la perla para mi propósito?'.- sintió como Kagome lanzaba un suspiro. Absorbió el aroma de la chica con ahínco.

El aroma lo envolvió. Olvidando todo, sus párpados se hicieron pesados. Se dio el lujo de dormir con la chica, que cuidaba más que a su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era imposible, no podía dormir, por más que lo intentará, no podía hacerlo. Así que silenciosamente, salió de su saco de dormir, para no perturbar el sueño del pequeño Shippo. No pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaban Kagome e Inuyasha, notando como el hanyou había caído en brazos de Morfeo. Sus ojos brillaron, aquella escena le traían lindos recuerdos. Se agachó para tomar una manta, para luego dirigirse hacia la dormida pareja. Los observó.

- 'Definitivamente, hacen una linda pareja'.- con cuidado los arropó, no quería que ninguno se despertará y se arruinará la magia existente en ellos.

Dirigió su vista, en dirección contraria a la pareja, y pudo notar como la luna, está sobre el lago, que está a varios metros de distancia del lugar, dando una luminosidad perfecta. Se dirigió hasta allá, dispuesta a hacer lo que más la apasionaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kikyou está apoyada en la base de un gran árbol, mientras que sus serpientes caza almas, la rodeaban llevándoles las tan necesarias almas que ella necesita para poder moverse. Se sentía agotada, pero sobre todo molesta con ese muchacho que le impidió ver a Inuyasha. No podía soportar que alguien se metiera en sus asuntos. Pero ese tipo no la iba a detener, ella se juntaría con Inuyasha, para evitar que él se alejara de ella, y se juntara con la copia barata de ella misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- 'Tanto odio que habita en su corazón. Espero poder hacer que cambie de opinión'.- pensaba mientras veía a la miko resucitada, descansando.- 'ella deberá entender'.- quitó la vista de la mujer, para concentrarla en el cielo.- 'es una noche preciosa'.- sonrió, para luego mirar con preocupación a la mujer, que parecía quedarse dormida.- 'trataré de ayudarte, Kikyou'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Juntó sus manos bajo su pecho. Inhalo con profundidad, para luego exhalar. Repitió esos movimientos por unos minutos más. Su relajada expresión pasó a ser una de concentración, que se intensificó, cuando se puso en posición de combate. Se sintió llena otra vez, el arte, es la que la llena de una paz inmensa.

Lanzó el primer puñetazo, sintiendo como la fuerza y la energía llegaban a ella. Lanzó otro puñetazo, para luego lanzar una patada, luego otra. Los movimientos iban en aumento de fuerza y velocidad. Está entusiasmada, y le encantaba esa sensación, por lo que se esforzó más, y comenzó a dar volteretas por el aire. Las practicas a escondidas, le daban resultado.

- No deberías realizar tanto esfuerzo.

Al escuchar aquello, Akane dejó de lanzarse hacia atrás, para encontrarse con su ángel salvador.

- Sesshomaru¿Qué haces por acá?.- dijo, mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a su costado.

- No deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo. Tu herida puede abrirse.- le dijo, ignorando la pregunta de la chica, que se acercaba a él.

- Estoy bien. La herida está cicatrizada. Las hierbas que me diste fueron muy buenas.- intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, no podía.

- De todas formas, es mejor que no te esfuerces tanto.- la miró, notando como los rayos lunares, se reflejaban en su rostro, rostro que lo tenía actuando extraño.

- Gracias.- sus ojos sonrieron.

Sesshomaru quedó estático¿Es que había escuchado bien? Ella le estaba dando las gracias, a él, el más temido youkai de la región. ¿Y por qué sentía ese cosquilleo en su interior?.

- ¿Por qué?.- atinó a decir, mientras veía como Akane tomaba del suelo su chaqueta deportiva.

- Por preocuparte por mí.- dijo poniéndosela y sentándose en el suelo.

Una ráfaga de viento, jugó con los cortos cabellos de Akane, al igual que los largos cabellos plateados del youkai. Él miró como los cabellos de Akane eran mecidos por el viento, y fue así como vio que la chica se abrazaba a sí misma. Él se dirigió hacia ella, y se sentó a su lado. Sabía que su calor le serviría a ella para combatir el frío.

- No me contestaste. ¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo clavando sus ojos marrones en los fríos dorados de él.

- Realmente, no sé que hago acá.- le dijo sinceramente, sosteniéndole la mirada. Esos ojos lo llamaban.

- ¡OH! De todas formas, me alegra que estés acá.- ella le sonrió, sorprendiendo al youkai que no le despegaba la vista de encima.

- Deberías hacer eso más seguido. Tu aura se llena de vida.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- lo miró con interrogación.

- Que sonrías.- él no despega la vista del rostro placido de la mujer, que lo miraba, ahora con sorpresa.

- ¿Sonreí?.

- Sí, lo hiciste.

Akane guardó silencio, y dejo que sus ojos se posaran en la laguna. Ella le había sonreído a Sesshomaru¿Por qué? Ella no lo hacía desde que Ranma dejó este mundo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No está segura, pero de lo que sí está, es que le gusta la compañía de su youkai salvador.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.- Sesshomaru rompió el silencio, le gustaba escuchar la voz de Akane, quien lo miró cuando escuchó la pregunta. La chica asintió.- ¿Qué haces con Inuyasha?.

- Llegué por Naraku.- Sesshomaru, al oír ese nombre, el desagrado se apodero de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Naraku?.

Akane le contó todo lo sucedido en Nerima, con Kagura, la muerte de Ranma. Sesshomaru al verla nombrarlo, y notar como su aura se volvía triste, sintió más desagrado por Naraku, mezclado con ira, más ganas le dieron de encontrar a Naraku y vencerlo.

- Y yo, puedo hacerte una pregunta.- Akane miró a Sesshomaru, lo último que quería era llorar frente al youkai. Debía aceptar la muerte de Ranma, aunque se le hiciera muy difícil. Debía continuar con su vida.

- Claro, dime.- realmente estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. Nunca había hablando tanto con alguien por hablar y mucho menos lo había disfrutado tanto. Esa humana lo estaba trastornando.- 'Sin embargo, es una sensación placentera'.

- ¿Cómo es que perdiste tu brazo izquierdo?.

Sesshomaru le contó la batalla con Inuyasha, y como está le había dolido, más su orgullo que la perdida de su extremidad. También le contó su parentesco con el hanyou. Le contó que él también persigue a Naraku. Y como Rin llegó a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos lentamente, ese olor podía superar al de la chica a su lado. Arrugó la frente¿Es qué Sesshomaru no lo va a dejar en paz?. Quiso levantarse, pero Kagome se apretó más a su cuello. Un momento¿A qué hora Kagome, dormía con su cara pegada a la de él?. Ese calor envolviendo, las manos de Kagome en su cuello. Le importaba un bledo, que Sesshomaru estuviera a unos metros de él.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos, dejándose atraer por el abrazo de Kagome, y envolviéndose en ese olor que a él le agradaba tanto. El sueño no tardó en llegar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru no puede dejar de preguntarse, cuándo fue que Akane dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro, y ahora dormía placidamente, ni tampoco podía explicar su comportamiento, de llevar su brazo hacia la espalda de la chica, para sujetarla a su lado.

Mantenía un fuerte debate en su cabeza: su odio a los humanos contra el placer de sentir el calor de la pequeña humana que dormía a su lado. Sí, aún odia a la raza humana, que hizo que su padre se volviera vulnerable, y encontrar la muerte por protegerlos. Pero le gustaba esa sensación, y se iba permitir sentirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- De tal palo tal astilla.- Naraku se encuentra suspendido en el aire, mientras que su cuerpo esta regenerándose, procedimiento que le falta muy poco.- esto será más divertido.- sonrió con maldad.- Kana, hazlo pasar.- le dijo a la niña que sostenía un espejo frente a él.

La niña se inclinó ante el monstruo, antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del extraño lugar. Tuvo que elevarse en la punta de sus pies, para poder agarrar la manilla de la puerta, y así con mucho esfuerzo logró abrirla, y desde el resquicio de la puerta, dijo:

- Naraku te espera. Puedes pasar.- dijo con su voz delicada, mientras que corría la puerta para dejar espacio.

Cuando Kana hubo abierto la puerta en su totalidad, entró un hombre, ya que por su aspecto lo parecía, pero que al llegar a la luz, se pudo notar que tenía colmillos en vez de dientes y que sus orejas eran puntiagudas, sus cabellos, desordenados, eran de un color rojo fuego. Sus ropajes, consistían en un atuendo muy parecido a de los samuráis, es más, se podía hacer pasar por uno, ya que también portaba una katana.

- Hasta que por fin decidiste pedir mi ayuda, Naraku.- el youkai sonrió con suficiencia.

- Mi querido Katsura-sama, espero que no haya sido un inconveniente venir ha ayudarme.- le dijo en un tono de respecto, común en el hanyou.

- Claro que no, Naraku. La paga que me ofreces, hace que no exista ningún inconveniente.- dijo sonriéndole, con codicia.

- Claro, claro. La Shikon No Tama, siempre es un buen estimulo.

- Así es Naraku. Ahora dime, para qué me quieres.

- Katsura-sama, nos hacen falta, cinco trozos de la perla.

- Pero Naraku, tú me prometiste la perla entera.- dijo viéndolo con desconfianza.- así no es el trato.- dijo tomando el mango de su katana.

- No se apresure Katsura-sama. Sólo es cosa, que coja uno de los trozos de la perla y yo le daré los otros cuatro.

- No me parece Naraku. Es mucho esfuerzo. Creo que dejaré pasar esta ocasión.- dijo para después darse la vuelta, para salir del lugar.

- Y si le digo, que el trozo lo poseen los hijos del perro que le causó esa herida.- dijo señalando con un tentáculo, la pierna izquierda del youkai que lo miró sorprendido.- el olor de su pierna es distinto a su cuerpo, Katsura-sama. Además de tomar el trozo de la perla, podrá vengarse del maldito perro que le hizo eso, y de paso obtener la pierna de uno de los hijos.- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

- No es mala idea, Naraku.- dijo tomándose el mentón con sus garras, luego miró hacia abajo, meditando.- siempre quise vengarme de ese youkai, pero cuando fui en su busca, el bastardo ya estaba muerto.- suspiró.- pero no es mala idea acabar con sus hijos.- levantó su cabeza para mirar el cuerpo en reconstrucción del hanyou.- y me aseguras que hay un trozo con ellos.- vio como el hanyou asintió.- y cómo diablos voy a saber quien lo tiene.

- De eso no se preocupe, Katsura-sama yo le mostraré a la portadora de la perla.- vio a su costado.- Kana, ven acá.- la pequeña niña se acercó a él, llevando su acostumbrado espejo en su pecho.- ahora Katsura-sama, preste atención.- Kana dio un leve giro en el espejo, donde un reflejo se hizo presente, para luego mostrar una imagen.- ella es la que tiene el trozo de la perla, y si me la trae, le daré la perla completa. ¿No cree que es un trato justo?.

- Sí lo es, no me puedo quejar.- dijo sonriendo.- 'Es una buena oportunidad de vengarme, obtener una pierna, y de hacerme de la Shikon No Tama'. Y cuándo quieres que empiece.

- Si a usted no lo molesta. Puede ser hoy mismo.

- Claro que no.- dijo volteándose.- ten listo los fragmentos faltantes, porque no tardaré en volver.- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

- 'Todos los youkais son predecibles. Bueno a excepción de Sesshomaru-sama'.- sonrió de medio lado.- Kana, todo saldrá como lo he planeado.- la pequeña niña sólo lo miró.- quiero que me dejes solo. Se acerca la etapa final de mi recuperación.- la niña se inclinó antes de salir de la habitación.- espero que Katsura-sama acabe con Inuyasha.- dijo antes de que una extraña luz blanca, comenzó a rodearlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaba una hora para el amanecer, es por eso que Sesshomaru, tomó con delicadeza a la chica que dormía a su lado, para llevarla a donde los demás humanos que la acompañaban, lo menos que quería es encontrarse con ellos. Su relación, o fuera lo que fuera, lo que tenía con Akane, debía quedar entre ellos, o al menos hasta que él descubriera, de que se trataba todo esto.

Dejó a la chica con cuidado sobre el saco de dormir, iba a cobijarla, cuando sintió un olor familiar acercarse a él.

- Inuyasha.- dijo con desprecio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió como los primeros, pero débiles, rayos de sol, comenzaban a aparecer, por lo que lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, para contemplar con alegría, el bello rostro de Kagome cerca del suyo. Cuando de un golpe llegó ese desagradable olor, esos significaba que Sesshomaru no se había del lugar en toda la noche.

Decidido a saber lo que su hermano tramaba, con mucho cuidado tomó a Kagome, para poder salir del placentero abrazo. Con sumo cuidado dejó a la chica, sobre el pasto.

Con paso decidido y con una expresión de: "No eres bienvenido", se acercó a su hermano mayor, que al llegar a unos treinta pasos de él, le dijo con desprecio.

- Inuyasha.

- Sesshomaru¿Qué haces aquí?.- lo encaró, pero su hermano lo ignoró, ya que dio un rápido vistazo a Akane, antes de empezar a caminar con dirección al lago. Inuyasha molesto al verse ignorado, salió tras su hermano.

- ¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?.- dijo encarándolo y cuando ya se encontraban bien lejos del improvisado campamento.

- Ya te lo pregunté. ¡No te hagas el sordo!.- dijo perdiendo fácilmente la paciencia, como es su costumbre.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.- iba a comenzar a formar su burbuja para irse del lugar, pero Inuyasha lo tomó de la manga de su ahori para evitar la huida del youkai.- suéltame, Inuyasha.

- Sí crees, que puedes venir a hacerle daño a Akane e irte sin tu castigo. Estás muy equivocado.- dijo con determinación, la misma que muestra cuando tiene que proteger a sus amigos.

- ¿Quién dijo que vine hacerle daño a Akane?.- le preguntó clavando sus ojos fríos en los llenos de ira de su hermano menor.

- Si no viniste a eso. ¿A qué viniste?.- le preguntó curioso, y tomándose por instinto el mango de la tetsaiga.

- No te preocupes Inuyasha, no vengo por tu espada. Pero si quieres pelear.- el youkai se puso en posición batto. Pero Inuyasha volvió a su posición erguida.

- No te entiendo Sesshomaru. ¿Estás actuando raro?.

- Ni yo me entiendo, Inuyasha.- el hanyou al escuchar a su hermano se sorprendió, mientras veía como Sesshomaru dejaba su posición de combate.

- ¡OH¡Que tierno! Los dos hermanos juntitos.- los hermanos dirigieron su vista hacia el cielo, porque allí está el interlocutor: un youkai sobre una nube de fuego, los miraba con un odio indescriptible.

- ¿Quién eres!.- le apuntó Inuyasha con su dedo índice.

Mientras Sesshomaru daba unos pasos hacia adelante, ahora manteniendo un fuerte agarre sobre el mango de su espada Tokiyin.

- ¡Tú! Pensé que ya no volverías por estos lugares, Katsura.- le dijo, poniendo su pie derecho adelante, listo para lanzarse al combate.

- Pero si es el pequeño Sesshomaru. Has crecido bastante jovencito.- dijo mientras corría un mechón de su cabello de color fuego a su espalda.

- Sesshomaru¿Lo conoces?.- le preguntó Inuyasha, también listo para sacar su tetsaiga.

- Es un viejo rival de nuestro padre.- le dijo sin quitar la vista del youkai que se miraba las uñas de su mano derecha.- pensé que después de ser derrotado por nuestro padre, no volvería a mostrarse por estos lados.

- ¿Papá le hizo eso?.- dijo mostrándole su pierna izquierda.

- Sí, el perro asqueroso de su padre, mutiló mi lindo cuerpo.- dijo, prestándole atención nuevamente.

- Y sé puede saber, qué haces acá.- Sesshomaru, lo miró con algo de rabia, pero sin dejar de concentrarse en los movimientos del youkai.

- El pequeño perrito, está asustado.- dijo haciendo pucheros, lo que provocó que Sesshomaru lanzara un gruñido.

- ¡Te hizo una pregunta¿Qué quieres de nosotros?.

- Algo tan simple, perrito numero dos. Venganza.- dijo apuntando a los hermanos.

- Mi padre pudo acabarte, yo también podré hacerlo.- le dijo Sesshomaru, mostrando sus colmillos.

- Y yo.- le dijo Inuyasha, él no se quedaría atrás en aquella batalla.

- ¡OH! Los hermanos están de acuerdo. Entonces mataré a dos perros de un tiro.- sus ojos negros, se volvieron asesinos, viendo como los dos hermanos desenvainaban sus espadas, ambas muy poderosas.- yo también tengo una de esas.- dirigió su mano derecha a su cinto, donde sacó su katana, la cual brillo con los rayos del sol que ya está cubriendo el cielo en su totalidad.- no es preciosa.- dijo llevándosela a los labios, donde pasó la lengua por la hoja, y una vez que la recorrió toda, la llevó hacia adelante, apuntando a los hermanos.- es hora de empezar, perritos.- con su puño izquierdo, golpeo la base de la hoja, que la hizo vibrar para después convertirse en una hoja de fuego vivo.

Inuyasha agitó su tetsaiga trasformándola en la poderosa espada que era. Sesshomaru, miró a su hermano, quien asintió a su mirada, para luego saltar dirigiéndose al youkai que lo esperaba paciente.

- ¡Kaze no Kizu!.- gritó en el momento en que blandía su espada frente al youkai, que tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

El viento cortante le dio de lleno, por lo que Inuyasha, cuando llegó al suelo, le sonrió complacido a su hermano, que miraba con rigidez a donde el humo del viento cortante está rodeando al youkai.

- Creo que no se hizo necesario que actuaras.- le dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

- Eso es lo que me molesta de ti, eres tan impulsivo.- le respondió Sesshomaru, señalando con su espada a donde el humo se disipaba.- tiene un campo de protección.

En efecto, cuando el humo había desaparecido por completo, se pudo ver como Katsura, está de pie, sin ningún rasguño, y sonriéndoles con gracia.

- Perritos, me decepcionan. Su padre con solo mirarme, notaba mi campo de protección. Les queda mucho por aprender.

- Calla, inútil.- Sesshomaru lo veía con odio, algo que no soportaba era que insultaran a su padre y a él mismo.- Inuyasha, hazlo callar.- él sabía que su hermano tenía una técnica para acabar con los campos de protección. Él sabía cual era su parte en esta pelea.

- Sí.- Inuyasha sonrió. Aquella sensación de comadrería es placentera. Se concentró, su espada comenzó a tornarse roja. El youkai en los cielos, sintió temor.- ¡KAZE NO KIZU!

La ráfaga del viento cortante, dio de lleno en el campo de fuerza de Katsura, provocando su destrucción inmediata. Katsura, con la velocidad y fuerza del viento, aterrizó con fuerza en el lago, provocando una gran ola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde que sintieron los gritos de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, los jóvenes que antes dormían placidamente, ahora están todos de pie, observando la extraña batalla que se libraba ante sus ojos. Todos querían ayudar, pero la pregunta era cómo, Miroku, dijo que usaría su Kazaana, pero Kagome, le señaló que a un costado del youkai se encontraba un enjambre de abejas venenosas. Además se trataba de un demonio en forma humana, y por lo que pudieron escuchar, uno de los rivales del padre de Inuyasha, entendieron que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Cuando vieron que el youkai caía a la laguna, corrieron para ver a los combatientes.

- Inuyasha¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Kagome al llegar al lado del hanyou que no dejaba de mirar la laguna.

- Estoy bien. Sesshomaru¿Qué podemos hacer para acabarlo?.- pero al ver a su hermano, notó como esté tenía la mirada fija en Akane, que estaba sujetándolo de la manga de su ahori.

- Es un tipo muy fuerte. Lo sé por su aura.- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos con preocupación.

- Eso es porque es un youkai.- le contó mirándola asombrado.- 'Esta chica sabe más de lo que aparenta' Inuyasha diles a tus amigos que se refugien, este lugar es peligroso para ellos.- dijo viendo a su hermano menor, que asintió, para luego fijar su mirada en Akane.- por favor vete de aquí. No quiero que te pase algo malo.

- Sesshomaru, cuídate.- le dijo antes de ser tomada de la mano por Kagome, para luego correr hacia el principio del bosque.

- Sesshomaru, después de esto tendremos una platica.- le dijo viéndolo de reojo, apuntando su colmillo de acero hacia la laguna.

- Lo que quieras, Inuyasha.- él también mantenía su espada apuntando hacia el lago.

Con una fuerza similar con la que había caído a la laguna, Katsura salió del agua, para luego quedar a unos metros de distancia de los hermanos que no bajaban la guardia.

- ¡Perros infelices!.- los apuntó, mirándolos con sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, llevando su espada de fuego lista para el ataque. Los hermanos, también comenzaron a correr con toda su rapidez, siendo Sesshomaru el que llegó primero a encarar al youkai, iba a lanzarle una estocada, cuando, Katsura lo evito con su espada de fuego, y notando como el estomago de Sesshomaru estaba libre, sonrió para sí, advirtiendo a Sesshomaru, pero Katsura abrió la palma de su mano izquierda, sobre el estomago del youkai, antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera hacer algo.

- ¡Viento infernal!.- dijo para después una ráfaga de viento caliente salir de su palma y chocar con Sesshomaru, mandándolo lejos, tanto que se interpuso en el camino de Inuyasha, pero el hanyou lo evito saltando a su hermano.

Akane tuvo que llevar sus manos a su boca para evitar el grito que quería salir de ella. Ese tipo de peleas, siempre la han preocupado, antes por Ranma, ahora por Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha detuvo su carrera antes de llegar donde el youkai que miraba como Sesshomaru evitaba encontrarse con el suelo, al afirmarse con su mano, frenando la caída.

Aprovechando que Katsura está distraido, con todas sus fuerzas, blandió su espada, para gritar:

- ¡Kaze No Kizu!.- el viento cortante salió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Katsura.

- ¡Pequeño tramposo!.- dijo mientras veía como el viento cortante llegaba a su encuentro, y antes de que esto sucediera, con todas sus fuerzas clavó la espada llameante en el suelo, provocando que se abriera, y en las aberturas brotó lava.

Inuyasha alcanzó a saltar antes de que el suelo en sus pies se abriera, lo mismo que Sesshomaru, encontrándose en el mismo lugar.

Katsura sonrió complacido al ver que los hermanos están juntos, por lo que con la misma intensidad anterior, volvió a clavar la espada en la tierra, provocando un temblor, tan fuerte, que hizo que la lava formará olas, y se dirigieran peligrosamente a los hermanos, que les costaba mantenerse de pie.

- ¡Por Kami!.- gritó Sango.

- ¡INUYASHA¡SESSHOMARU!.- las dos chicas del futuro gritaron con fuerza cuando vieron como la ola alcanzaba a los chicos, llamando la atención de Katsura.

- Así que Naraku tenía razón. Ahí está la portadora de la perla.- se dijo viendo como las dos chicas eran detenidas por un monje y una exterminadora, para evitar que corrieran al encuentro de los hermanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha saltó hacia atrás, llegando a una plataforma de tierra, donde había una apertura, donde la ola cayó. El hanyou miró a su costado para ver a su hermano, que había llegado antes que él. Inuyasha lo miró, notando como el aura de su hermano cambiaba de ira a una de horror, lo que le hizo mirar a la dirección que Sesshomaru miraba, notando como el mismo horror se apoderaba de él.

Vieron como Katsura evitaba los ataques de Akane y Kagome.

- ¡KAGOME¡AKANE!.- gritaron al unísono los hermanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Katsura, al reconocer a la muchacha del espejo de la niña que acompaña a Naraku, olvido su venganza, y se concentró en la codicia de poseer la Shikon No Tama, se lanzó con rapidez hacia donde las muchachas la miraban con horror, pero Kagome de todas formas, sacó una de sus flechas y se preparó para dispararla, y también Akane que se puso en posición de combate.

- ¡Haraikutsu!.- gritó Sango, cuando lanzó su boomerang.

Katsura, concentrado en capturar a la muchacha, golpeo el arma de la exterminadora, dándole otra dirección hacia la muchacha que no alcanzó a evitar el golpe, que la mando a volar.

- ¡SANGO!.- Miroku, con su rapidez habitual, corrió para evitar que la exterminadora se estrellara en el suelo, pero el monje tuvo que tirarse en barricada, y con su cuerpo evitar que Sango tocará el suelo.

- ¡Toma esto!.- Kagome lanzó su flecha sagrada, al mismo tiempo que Akane juntaba sus manos y gritaba.

- ¡Shishi Hokoudan!.- el huracán de tigre de Akane se combinó con la flecha sagrada de Kagome, provocando un fuerte rayo.

Pero Katsura, evitó los ataques de las muchachas, y con rapidez se dirigió hacia las muchachas, mientras que de su dedo índice salía un látigo de fuego que se dirigió con rapidez hacia...

- ¡KAGOME¡AKANE!.- gritaron al unísono, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, antes de saltar para llegar hacia la planicie donde se encontraban las chicas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Notas: Holap ˆˆ. Realmente no quería terminar el capítulo aquí, pero si hubiera continuado escribiendo, habría escrito como unas 20 paginas más o menos, y eso es mucho para un solo capítulo. No quiero que mis lectores queden con los ojos chiquititos de tanto leer. Y ahora a lo importante, espero que este capítulo les gustará, y sobre todo las escenas de Sesshomaru con Akane, porque me costaron mucho hacerlas, ya que no sabía como hacer que Sesshomaru actuara... como decirlo... como humano, o sea, que demuestre más sus sentimientos, y notaron como él mismo no se entendía... y también las escenas de Inuyasha con Kagome, esas no me costaron mucho, porque sé como actúa el hanyou... que más... no, nada más, jejejejeje.

_Ah! Sip, las dedicatorias, a todos los del Foro del Portal, a los del ML, a ti que lees este capítulo._

_Uy! También se me olvido pedir las disculpas por la tardanza de este capítulo, es que no había tenido tiempo, enfermedad de mi PC, y muchas variables más. Pero espero que los próximos capítulos estén en menos tiempo, por lo menos es lo que le pido a Kami-sama... _

_Ahora, les dedicaré unas palabras a:_

_**Belenl: **bueno, romance no hubo entre Inu y Kagome, pero sí escenas bonitas. Espero que te gustarán. ¿Qué le pasa a Sesshomaru? Notaste como él mismo no sabe lo que le pasa... pero no te preocupes que dentro de poco se sabrá. Y como notaste, no se supo la identidad del chico misterioso, creo que será en el proximo... creo... y lo último, a mí también me gusta el chico misterioso . Y muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_**HawkAngel: **muchas gracias por tu comentario . Como notaste, no se supo quien era el chico... y por respeto al resto y para mantener el misterio... no te puedo decir quien es... pero prometo que lo sabras pronto... bueno, Sesshomaru, aún no sabe que está enamorado... pero se nota que lo está... espero que te gustase el capítulo._

_Bien los dejo... cuidense mucho... y no olviden dejar sus RW... besos, Rakane-chan _


	6. Sentimientos Descubiertos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

-...-: diálogo entre los personajes.

'...': pensamientos de los personajes.

(...): notas mías.

..ooo: cambio de escena.

**CUANDO LO HACES POR ELLA**

_Por: Akane Maxwell._

Capítulo VI: "Sentimientos Descubiertos"

Katsura, al reconocer a la muchacha del espejo de la niña que acompaña a Naraku, olvido su venganza, y se concentró en la codicia de poseer la Shikon No Tama, se lanzó con rapidez hacia donde las muchachas lo miraban con horror, pero Kagome de todas formas, sacó una de sus flechas y se preparó para dispararla, y también Akane que se puso en posición de combate.

- - ¡Haraikutsu!.- gritó Sango, cuando lanzó su boomerang.

Katsura, concentrado en capturar a la muchacha, golpeo el arma de la exterminadora, dándole otra dirección hacia la muchacha que no alcanzó a evitar el golpe, que la mando a volar.

- - ¡SANGO!.- Miroku, con su rapidez habitual, corrió para evitar que la exterminadora se estrellara en el suelo, pero el monje tuvo que tirarse en barricada, y con su cuerpo evitar que Sango tocará el suelo.

- - ¡Toma esto!.- Kagome lanzó su flecha sagrada, al mismo tiempo que Akane juntaba sus manos y gritaba.

- - ¡Shishi Hokoudan!.- el huracán de tigre de Akane se combinó con la flecha sagrada de Kagome, provocando un fuerte rayo.

Pero Katsura, evitó los ataques de las muchachas, y con rapidez se dirigió hacia las muchachas, mientras que de su dedo índice salía un látigo de fuego que se dirigió con rapidez hacia...

- - ¡KAGOME¡AKANE!.- gritaron al unísono, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, antes de saltar para llegar hacia la planicie donde se encontraban las chicas.

...oooo

Kagome vio como el látigo del youkai se dirigía peligrosamente hacia ellas. Cerró sus ojos esperando recibir el golpe, pero sintió algo que la empujaba, cayendo al suelo precipitosamente. Abrió sus ojos, un grito de horror salió de sus labios.

- - ¡AKANE!.

Vio como su prima es golpeada con furia por el látigo de fuego del youkai. Akane caía al suelo.

...oooo

Sesshomaru casi cae al vacío cuando vio como Akane caía al suelo. Los ojos del youkai se volvieron rojos de ira.

- - ¡Maldito!.- gritó Inuyasha al momento que caía frente a Kagome, que aún no reacciona al ver a su prima herida en el suelo, inconsciente.

- - Vaya, vaya... interesante reacción.- dijo Katsura, mirando al hijo menor de su enemigo, por lo que está distraído de la batalla, por lo mismo no sintió a Sesshomaru, hasta que éste lo golpeo en la cara, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Sesshomaru salió volando tras el youkai, que seguía en su camino al suelo, pero antes que lo tocara, Sesshomaru, lo tomó por el cuello del ahori, luego lo sujeto con sus piernas, para darle nuevamente un golpe en el rostro, y como él lo tenía sujeto no iría a ningún lado. Sesshomaru continuaba golpeándolo, arrojando toda su ira sobre él.

...ooooo

Kagome sostiene a Akane con sus brazos, mirándola con preocupación.

- - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- le pregunta, viendo como su cuerpo está cubierto de pequeñas heridas.

- - Y por qué no iba hacerlo.- le respondió volviendo de la inconciencia, tratando de sentarse por sus propios medios.

- - ¡BAKA!.- le gritó Inuyasha dejándose caer al lado de ella.- ¡No expongas tu vida así!.- Akane clavó su mirada en los ojos dorados del hanyou.

- - Tienes un cierto parecido a Ranma.- dijo levantándose a pesar de las protestas de Kagome.- debía cuidar a Kagome. Tú lo hubieras hecho¿No?.

- - Ese no es el punto.- dijo desviando la vista de la chica, para ponerse de pie.- tú...

- - Eso no importa ahora.- lo cortó Akane.- debes ayudar a tu hermano.- dijo viendo la pelea que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

- - Inuyasha, Akane-sama tiene razón.- Miroku dijo desde el suelo, donde cuidaba a Sango.- Sesshomaru va tener problemas.

- - Pero sí él es un buen luchador.- objetó el hanyou.

- - No cuando estás cegado por la ira.- dijo Akane, tomándose su estomago, donde comenzaba a brotar sangre, Inuyasha sintió el olor de la sangre.

- - Estás...

- - Inuyasha, por favor.- le suplicó Akane viéndolo a los ojos, expresando así la preocupación que sentía por su hermano mayor.

- - Kagome, cuida a Akane.- le dijo antes de dar un salto, para llegar al lugar de la batalla. Akane se mantuvo en pie.

...ooooo

Golpe tras golpe, sentía que su ira aumentaba en vez de disminuir. Verla caer, de esa forma tan vil, le hizo hervir su sangre de youkai. Debía matarlo, por haberse atrevido ha tocar a Akane.

Lo tomó del cabello, viéndolo cegado por la ira, tanto que olvido que no cuenta con su otra extremidad. Sesshomaru cometió un error garrafal.

A pesar de estar todo golpeado, Katsura pudo notar la ceguera del perro, y aprovechándose de ello, abrió la palma de su mano izquierda, para gritar:

- - ¡VIENTO INFERNAL!.

Sesshomaru salió disparado varios metros, aterrizando en el suelo, justo a los pies de Inuyasha.

- - ¡Vaya! Sesshomaru, creí que eras más cuidadoso.- el hanyou tuvo que dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás, para darle espacio a su hermano, para que se levantara. Los ojos del youkai volvían a la normalidad.

- - Calla Inuyasha.- le dijo tomando su espada Tenseiga, para tomar dirección al youkai que arregla sus cabellos rojos.

- - Sesshomaru¿Qué haces? Con esa espada no puedes hacer nada.- el hanyou está sorprendido al ver como su hermano, sostiene con fuerza a Colmillo Sagrado.

- - Inuyasha, piensa por un minuto.

Inuyasha se quedó estático en su puesto, observando como Sesshomaru se pone en posición batto, para después salir corriendo en dirección al youkai que lo esperaba paciente. Notó como su hermano, blandió la espada cerca de la pierna de Katsura, ahí se le hizo claro, las intenciones de su medio hermano.

Sesshomaru se detuvo a unos pasos tras el youkai que no entendía lo que le pasaba, hasta que su pierna empezó a moverse por su propia cuenta.

- - ¡MALDITO PERRO!.- dijo mientras que con su espada se cortó la pierna, que era una pierna de...

- - Tan bajo llegaste Katsura, que tuviste que robarle una pierna a un humano.- dijo Sesshomaru con desprecio.- terminaré el trabajo que empezó mi padre.- dijo guardando la Tenseiga, para sacar a Toukijin y dirigirse hacia él.

- - No podrás conmigo.- dijo quemándose el muñón para que dejara de sangrarle.

- - Puede que no, pero con Inuyasha sí.- dijo viendo como su hermano se ponía a su lado, con la Tesusaiga desenvainada.

Katsura vio con terror como las armas caían a su herido cuerpo. Lamentó ser tan codicioso, ahora la Shikon No Tama, no tenía sentido.

Sesshomaru se inclinó ante el cuerpo inerte de Katsura, observando los brazos de él.

- - ¿Qué vas hacer?.- le preguntó Inuyasha cuando Sesshomaru tomó el brazo izquierdo del youkai muerto.

- - Ya lo verás.- Sesshomaru dejó el brazo estirado para después sacar su Toukijin y cortar la extremidad del cuerpo inerte. El youkai tomó le brazo para colocarlo en su cuerpo, el brazo se adhirió al cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

- - No pensé que necesitarás un brazo nuevo. Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado a estar sin él.- Inuyasha observó como su hermano prueba el funcionamiento correcto de su nueva extremidad: movimiento de codo, de dedos, todo.

- - Ni yo, pero creo que es necesario.- Sesshomaru miró sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, notando como los compañeros de él se acercan a ellos, notando un fuerte olor a sangre, el youkai pasó por el lado de su medio hermano, empujándolo en el acto.

- - ¡Hey!.- Sesshomaru ignoró el reproche de Inuyasha.

- - Tú herida volvió ha abrirse.- dijo Sesshomaru parándose frente a la chica, que se sostenía la herida con su mano derecha.

- - Eso no importa.- le dijo, viéndolo.- me alegra que estés bien.

- - Akane, será mejor que vayamos al campamento, para que curemos tus heridas.- dijo Kagome, acercándose a la pareja, con Inuyasha a su lado.- Inuyasha, por favor carga a Akane para...

- - Yo me haré cargo.- Sesshomaru tomó a una sorprendida Akane en sus brazos, formando al segundo su burbuja para elevarse del suelo.

- - ¡Sesshomaru¡Vuelve!.- gritó desde el suelo, el hanyou.- Kirara.- la gata llegó donde él.- ayúdame a buscar a Akane.- el mononoke asintió, pero:

- - No lo hagas.- le dijo Kagome, tomándolo por el brazo, Inuyasha la miró con duda.- ella estará bien.

- - Cómo puedes estar segura.

- - Lo sé.- le sonrió.- volvamos al campamento. Comamos algo mientras esperamos a Akane y que Sango se recupere del todo.- dijo al ver como su amiga se sentaba con ayuda del monje Miroku.

Inuyasha miró por última vez hacia el cielo, por donde su medio hermano había desaparecido. Su hermano estaba actuando raro, sin embargo, no sentía desconfianza. Guardo su Tetsusaiga y siguió a Kagome.

...ooooo

Naraku terminó de ponerse el último ahori de su traje. Su recuperación había terminado hace unos pocos segundos. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta. Se sentó en el suelo de su habitación, apoyando su espalda bajo la ventana de la habitación. Clavó sus ojos en Kana, que está parada frente a él, sosteniendo su espejo. Una sonrisa burlona está en el rostro del hanyou recién recuperado.

- - Katsura-sama no pudo con el baka de Inuyasha.- suspiró.- creo que deberé acabar con el perro yo solo.

- - ¿Actuaras ahora?.

- - No, dejaré que se divierta más.

- - A qué te refieres.

- - Muy simple. Dejaré que disfrute más la compañía de esa humana. Así cuando la arranque de su vida, la perla se manchará con su tristeza, se volverá maligna.

- - ¿Repetirás lo de hace 50 años?.

- - No, nada de confusiones, sólo la realidad misma.- su sonrisa se torció a una llena de maldad.

- - Qué haremos.

- - Esperar el momento justo.

...oooooo

Sesshomaru detuvo su vuelo, en el nacimiento del lago que circunda la zona, en la cual se encuentran. Bajó a Akane de sus brazos, y sosteniéndola por los brazos, con sus manos, la dejó apoyada en la pared de rocas.

- - Espera un segundo.- dijo el youkai alejándose de la muchacha, para buscar un lugar plano, cuando lo encontró, se sacó su ahori blanco, para quedar con el kimono blanco que lleva bajo él (No sé como se llama eso que se ponen bajo el Kimono, si alguien me lo puede decir, sería de gran ayuda), para ponerlo en el suelo, luego volvió donde Akane, para volver a tomarla en brazos y dirigirla al lugar, y acostarla con cuidado.

- - No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias.- le dijo Akane, viendo como el youkai se arrodillaba a su lado, estudiándola.- estoy bien. ¡Auch!.- exclamó cuando Sesshomaru, tomó la camiseta de Akane para subirla para poder ver bien su herida.

- - No lo estás.- Akane pareció ver el indicio de una sonrisa.- no se te abrió del todo.- dijo pasando sus garras por el estomago de la chica, provocando el temblor en ella.- lo siento, te lastime.- dijo sacando sus garras de ahí.

- - No te preocupes, no es nada... – quería decir algo más, pero Sesshomaru sacó un pedazo de tela de uno de sus bolsillos, para limpiar la sangre que seguía brotando.- ¡Auch!

- - Akane, esto te va a doler.- la chica vio como Sesshomaru levanta su mano derecha, para dejar sólo a su dedo índice, el cual comenzó a ser rodeado por una aura dorada, cálida.

Sesshomaru llevó su dedo hacia la herida de Akane, pasando su dedo cálido por ella, ocasionando un gran dolor en Akane, que gritaba con fuerza. El youkai trato de hacer oídos sordos a las suplicas de Akane para que parara, pero debía hacerlo, así la herida no se abriría más. A medida que pasaba su dedo, la herida de Akane se iba cerrando, cuando hubo terminado, notó como Akane respiraba con agitación.

- - De... verdad... que dolió mucho... – trato de decir, mientras recuperaba la respiración normal.

- - Era necesario que lo hiciera, así no me preocuparía de que tu herida se vuelva a abrir.- Akane lo miró con sorpresa, al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca del youkai.

- - ¿Te preocupas por mí?.

- - Sí.- le respondió haciéndose hacia atrás, ya que Akane se sentó de improviso.

- - ¿Por qué?.- le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

- - No lo sé. Lo único que sé, es que quiero verte bien. Es por eso, que te pido que te quedes conmigo, para poder cuidarte. 'No sé por qué le digo todo esto... sólo sé que debo hacerlo... ¿Akane te quedarás conmigo como mi compañera?'

- - Sé cuidarme sola.- le dijo enfrentándolo. Ella no permitiría que alguien entregará su vida por la de ella, nunca más.

- - Eso lo sé. Eres un tipo de humana único, casi de igual poder, de la humana que acompaña a Inuyasha, pero de todas formas, no eres tan poderosa para enfrentar a un youkai. 'Por favor quédate conmigo'.

- - Pero Kagome... yo vine a este lugar para estar con ella.- Akane bajo su cabeza, tratando de entender la propuesta de Sesshomaru, y tratando de entender la razón de que ella también quería quedarse con él.

- - Entiendo.- se levantó dándole la espalda.- ahora entiendo, no te gustaría estar acompañada de un youkai.

Una ráfaga de viento jugo con los cabellos de Sesshomaru, levantándolos de su espalda, por lo que fue más fácil sentir el cuerpo de Akane que se pegaba a él.

- - Nunca pienses eso.- dijo apretando el abrazo. Los brazos de Akane están en el estomago del youkai.- me encantaría quedarme contigo, pero... – fue interrumpida, ya que Sesshomaru tomó uno de sus brazos, para jalarla y dejarla frente a él. Akane se perdió en el brillo de los ojos de Sesshomaru.

- - Entonces, quédate conmigo.- le dijo sosteniendo aún su brazo.

- - Yo...

...oooooo

- - Sacerdotisa, por favor ayúdenos.- una anciana se le acercó a Kikyou, que reposaba en un tronco caído.

- - ¿Cuál es el problema?.

- - Hay un monstruo que se ha comido todas nuestras cosechas.

- - Está bien.- Kikyou se levantó del tronco.- vamos.

- - Es usted muy amable.- le dijo inclinándose, para después dirigir sus pasos a su aldea natal, seguida de cerca por la joven Miko.

Desde un árbol cercano, un joven observa el caminar de las dos mujeres. Está sujeto a una de las ramas, con su mano derecha.

- - Ella hace buenas acciones, pero en su corazón vive el odio. ¿Por qué¿Por qué no puede entender?.- suspiró.- me tenía que tocar una misión tan difícil, pero de todas formas es excitante.- él sonrió complacido.

Saltó de una rama a otra, siguiendo con sigilo a la joven Miko.

...ooooo

- - ¿Por qué no estás preocupada?.- preguntó Inuyasha, sentándose junto a Kagome que tiene sus pies sumergidos en el lago.

- - Por qué habría de estarlo.- le preguntó, mostrando la sonrisa que hace mucho ocupa su rostro.

- - Por Akane, está sola con Sesshomaru. Él no es de fiar.- le dijo notando la bella sonrisa de la chica, su estomago se sintió vacío.

- - Sí lo es.- dijo chapoteando con sus pies.

- - No lo es, yo lo conozco más que tú.- dijo un poco irritado.

- - Inuyasha.- la chica dejó de jugar, para mirar al hanyou con seriedad.- Sesshomaru está pasando por una nueva etapa, que lo está haciendo cambiar.- el rostro sonriente de Kagome, pasó a uno sombrío.- y tú lo sabes muy bien.- le dijo para levantarse e irse de ahí, dejando al hanyou, solo, meditando las palabras recién dichas.

- - ¿Una nueva etapa?.- el viento jugó con su cabellera, trayendo consigo los recuerdos que él había enterrado.

**Flashback **

Se sentía pleno, cuando está junto a ella. Es algo que no puede explicar. Pero ella es la única humana, a parte de su madre, que ha aceptado en su vida. Sin pensarlo, destruyo al youkai que quería lastimarla, para después tomarla en sus brazos y robarle un beso, de sus apetitosos labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tomó en sus brazos, después que supo que Naraku quiso acabar con su vida, y ahí en su oído le juró que velaría por ella, que no dejaría que él tratará de tocarla, porque él acabaría con la vida de Naraku, y todo por ella...

**Fin del Flashback **

Inuyasha sintió un vacío en su estomago. Es verdad que él había sentido todo aquello por Kikyou, entendiendo a la perfección el comportamiento de Sesshomaru, sintió que la vida cobraba un nuevo sentido con Kikyou a su lado, sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos, los enterró cuando pensó que Kikyou lo había traicionado, cuando descubrió que no fue así, y además que la volvió a ver en este mundo, los sacó de su encierro. Pero no fue lo mismo, ya que Kagome había llegado para liberarlo de su sello, para volverlo a sentir su vida como hanyou, para sanar su corazón. Sabía que Kikyou fue importante en su vida, pero Kagome es la mujer que llegó a su vida para hacerlo volver a sentir el amor, ahora ella era todo para él.

Se levantó, dirigió su mirada hacia el campamento, viendo como Kagome sonreía antes las gracias de Shippo.

- - ¿Hasta cuándo la haré sentirse triste?.- el viento volvió a jugar con su cabellera plateada.

...ooooo

Bajó su arco, cuando notó que su flecha acabó con el youkai de tierra que molestaba a la pequeña aldea, que ella fue a socorrer, pero lo volvió a levantar, al tiempo que sacó una de sus flechas, para apuntar a su frente.

- - Sal, si no quieres que te lastime.- dijo clavando su fría mirada a su frente.

- - Hazlo.- salió el joven de las sombras.- sabes muy bien, que tus flechas no surten efecto en mí.- sonrió con suficiencia.

- - Es qué no piensas dejarme sola.- le dijo, aún apuntándolo.

- - Ajá, no quiero que hagas algo de lo cual te lamentarás.- dijo dejando uno de sus largos mechones de cabello, en su espalda.

- - Yo no me arrepiento de nada.

- - Eso lo sé, por eso mismo quiero que cambies tu forma de pensar, y que sólo hagas el bien, para que tu alma descanse en paz.- se acercó un poco más.

- - Yo no necesito de eso. Mi alma estará junto a la de Inuyasha, como siempre tuvo que estar.- vio como él se acercó más a ella, tanto que la punta de su flecha tocó el pecho del joven.

- - ¿Cómo es que el gran amor que sentías por Inuyasha se transformo en odio?.

- - A ti pasaría lo mismo, si vieras a tu chica traicionarte.- ella mantenía la flecha en el pecho del joven vestido con un ahori blanco.

- - Sigues con lo mismo, aunque ya sabes que fue una trampa puesta por Naraku.- le dijo, tomando la flecha de Kikyou, haciendo que ésta dejara de apuntarlo.

- - Eso no tiene importancia para mí.- ella le dio la espalda.- Inuyasha es mío, sólo mío.

- - Kikyou, por favor entiende.- dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.- tú no perteneces a este mundo, debes dejar que Inuyasha continué con su vida.

- - Acaso tú harías lo mismo.- le preguntó, volteándose con rapidez, para mirarlo a los ojos azul grisáceos que tenían un extraño brillo.

- - Yo ya lo he hecho.- elevó su rostro hacia la luna que estaba haciendo su aparición en los cielos del Japón antiguo.

**Flashback **

Sintió un enorme jubilo cuando supo que Akane se encontraba en este mundo, de todas las cosas que le habían pasado cuando dejó el mundo terrenal, esto era la mejor noticia de todas. Por lo que sin pensarlo, emprendió el vuelo, siguiendo el aura de Akane. Se reprochó a sí mismo no haberla sentido antes. Sacudió su cabello, que ahora lo lleva suelto, sujeto sólo por una media coleta.

¿Se presentaría ante sus ojos? Aún no lo había decidido, pero la tendría cerca suyo, podría sentir su calor. Por Kami-sama, la extrañaba mucho, realmente, ni la muerte podría separarla de ella.

Aterrizó en una de las rocas que rodean el lago, para encontrar una escena que nunca pensó que vería. Akane está abrazando por la espalda a un youkai. Decidió escuchar la conversación.

- - Nunca pienses eso.- notó como los brazos de Akane hicieron presión en el estomago del youkai.- me encantaría quedarme contigo, pero... – vio como Sesshomaru tomó uno de los brazos de Akane, para jalarla y dejarla frente a él. Él sintió que sobraba, pero no pudo evitar escuchar.

- - Entonces, quédate conmigo.- le escuchó decir al youkai que mantenía sujeta a la que fue su prometida cuando él tenía vida.

- - Yo...

Ranma notó la mirada que le dio el youkai a Akane, notando como sus iris dorados se suavizaban.

- - No te pido que cambies tu forma de pensar 'sentir', sólo te pido que permanezcas a mi lado, y así poder cuidarte.- Ranma notó como Akane mostraba su furia.

- - ¡No es necesario que me cuides!.- ella se soltó del agarre del youkai.- ¡No quiero ver más muertes!.- le gritó viéndolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- - Olvidas que soy un youkai, es difícil que muera.- pero notó como Akane seguía llorando, al parecer él es importante para ella. No sabía como actuar, pero dejó que sus impulsos lo guiaran.

Ranma vio como el youkai se acercaba a Akane para cobijarla en sus brazos y como ella correspondía al gesto, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del youkai.

La ira se apoderó, así como los celos se apoderaron del alma de Ranma. Sabía que podía hacer algo para alejar a ese hombre de los brazos de Akane, hacerle entender que él es el único hombre para la chica. Se puso en posición de vuelo. Cuando vio como el youkai acariciaba los cabellos de Akane y la mecía, tal y como él lo hacia para calmarla, cuando estaba con vida. Relajó su postura, entendiendo que él no podía hacer nada, que no podría estar con Akane para seguir dándole su amor, pero lo que sí podía hacer, era dejar que ese youkai tomara su lugar.

Con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, el ángel de cabellos negros azabaches, voló en dirección hacia la esencia de la Miko revivida.

**Fin del Flashback **

- - Sí yo pude hacerlo, tú también podrás.- vio como Kikyou bajó sus manos, sosteniendo su arco y flecha, en ellas.

- - Has abierto mis ojos.- le oyó decir, puesto que la Miko tenía su cabeza gacha. Ranma sonrió feliz, por fin estaba haciendo entender a Kikyou.- por lo que no... – ella levantó su rostro, mostrando una extraña sonrisa en él, Ranma la miró con extrañeza y desconfianza.- dejaré a Inuyasha.- Kikyou, con su arco, le dio un ataque que hizo daño en Ranma, mandándolo a volar varios metros.- después de todo, igual eras vulnerable.- Kikyou llamó a sus serpientes caza alma, para elevarse y perderse en los cielos.

...ooooo

Akane levantó su cabeza del pecho del joven para dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón de Sesshomaru se calentara.

- - ¿Te quedarás conmigo?.- Akane asintió.

- - Pero debo avisarle a Kagome, y buscar mis cosas.

- - Entiendo.- él mantuvo sus manos en la cintura de ella, mientras que la esfera se formaba alrededor de ellos.

Akane observó el semblante frío de Sesshomaru, pero bello, esas facciones tan finas, los tatuajes en su rostro, le daban la distinción que él merecía, sus orejas puntiagudas, su cabello plateado. Se sonrojó cuando Sesshomaru bajó su rostro, sorprendiéndola mirándolo con admiración.

Él no entendió la actitud de la chica cuando la descubrió mirándolo. Los humanos actúan raros. Aunque preferiría morir, antes de hablar sobre esto con Inuyasha, pero era el único al cual recurrir.

...ooooo

Inuyasha aún se mantenía en la orilla del lago, evitando mirar a Kagome, ya que está reuniendo el valor necesario para acercarse a la chica, y poder decirle todo lo que tiene dentro, y así terminar con el pasado y comenzar a vivir, junto a la mujer que lo hizo revivir, en todo sentido. Dio un paso, cuando una serpiente caza almas detuvo su camino, la observó, notando como la serpiente se enrollaba en él. Apretó sus puños, al igual que sus ojos, y así se volteo para seguir a la serpiente, que lo llevaría con Kikyou.

...oooooo

Kagome dejó caer el tazón de comida que le llevaba a Inuyasha, cuando vio que él seguía a la serpiente, sintió que las lagrimas volvían a formarse en sus ojos.

- - 'Ya debería estar acostumbrada. Kikyou es muy importante para Inuyasha, como nunca lo seré yo para él'.- se volteó para volver al campamento, pero como a veces los humanos deseamos saber más allá, aunque eso nos parta el alma, Kagome siguió, sigilosamente, los pasos del hanyou.

...ooooo

Con su garra derecha, Inuyasha apartó una enorme rama, que le impedía pasar al claro que está totalmente iluminado por las almas, que las serpientes le llevan a Kikyou, que como siempre, está apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Ella clavó sus calculadores ojos café, en los dulces dorados de Inuyasha que se acercó a ella.

- - Inuyasha.- ella levantó su mano, esperando que él la tomará, pero él se mantuvo lejos.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.

- - Kikyou, yo... – el hanyou bajo su cabeza.- yo vine para decirte que no puedo cumplir mi promesa.- le dijo levantado el rostro, para ver la incredibilidad en el rostro de la Miko.

- - No lo dices en serio¿No es así?.- dijo moviéndose, para llegar a estar a escasos centímetros de Inuyasha.

- - Estoy diciendo la verdad.- le dijo mirándola fijamente.- no puedo estar contigo para siempre, porque mi corazón decidió irse con la mujer que curo mi corazón.

- - ¡Por Kami! Inuyasha, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Ella no es mujer para ti.- ella llevó sus brazos hacia el cuello del hanyou.- soy yo la que habito en tu corazón.- Kikyou vio como Kagome llegaba y se escondía tras un árbol. Sonrió con maldad.- y siempre lo haré.- ella se puso en puntas para darle un beso en los labios, que sorprendió a Inuyasha, que llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, pretendiendo alejarla de él.

...ooooo

Para los ojos de Kagome, la escena no era otra cosa, que una situación donde dos enamorados se expresaban sus más profundos sentimientos por el otro. De sus ojos cayeron las lagrimas que querían correr libres por su mejilla.

Recordó las palabras que le dijera a Inuyasha, que le permitiera estar a su lado, ahora sabía que no podría, no podría estar junto al hombre que ama, estando con otra, aunque si él era feliz, ella también lo sería. Limpió las lagrimas, para después mirar el beso, que no parecía tener fin. Suspiró, sintiéndose más liviana, y emprendió el camino hacia el campamento.

...ooooo

Kikyou notó que Kagome se había ido para terminar el beso, para separarse de Inuyasha, y mirarlo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- - ¿Qué sucede?.- le preguntó Inuyasha.

- - Nada, sólo que tu chica nos acaba de ver, y pude sentir como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.- la sonrisa creció en el rostro de la joven Miko.

- - ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo!.- dijo tomándola de los brazos, sacudiéndola.- no eres la Kikyou que conocí y...

- - Amaste... – terminó ella por él.- no, no lo soy. Mi corazón murió el día en que dejé este mundo.- ella llevó su mano derecha hacia la mejilla del hanyou para acariciarlo, pero Inuyasha la apartó de un manotazo.

- - No dejaré que le hagas daño a Kagome, yo estaré con ella...

- - Pero Inuyasha, tú ibas a irte conmigo al otro mundo¡Lo prometiste!.- ella se abrazó a él, en un intento desesperado.

- - No puedo.- le dijo quitándosela de encima.- acabaré con Naraku, pero no puedo irme contigo, quiero hacer feliz a Kagome, si es que ella aún lo quiere... – él miró sobre su hombro hacia donde se encontraba el camino de regreso al campamento.

Kikyou se soltó con violencia del agarre del hanyou para tomar el arco y apuntarlo con una flecha sagrada, Inuyasha abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

- - ¿Qué pretendes?.- dijo tomando el mango de su espada, listo para defenderse, si era necesario.

- - Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie.- aunque los ojos de la Miko estaban nublados, su pulso era firme.- adiós, Inuyasha.- dijo cuando soltó la flecha.

- - 'Así termina mi vida... Kagome...'.- decidió entregarse a la muerte, ya que sabía que su arma quedaba inútil ante una flecha sagrada. Sentía como el aura purificada llegaba a su corazón, sin embargo, ésta nunca llegó, abrió sus ojos, para ver a un joven de la misma estatura de él, con cabellos negros azabache, cayendo por su espalda. Notó como él había detenido la flecha de Kikyou con su mano derecha, el poder de ella desapareció.

- - Kikyou.- la joven cayó de rodillas, debilitada.- por Kami-sama, no entenderás nunca.- Ranma se acercó a ella.

- - Pensé que me había desecho de ti.- le dijo viendo como él se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

- - No puedes, yo ya estoy muerto.- le dijo sonriendo, para después voltearse para ver al hanyou.- ve con ella, no pierdas el tiempo, Inuyasha.- Ranma notó como el hanyou clava su mirada dorada en la Miko.- yo me encargo de esto.- Inuyasha sólo asintió para comenzar a saltar de árbol en árbol.- qué puedo hacer contigo.

- - Darme una oportunidad.- le dijo clavando sus ojos fríos en los llenos de calidez de Ranma.

- - Jajajaja. Eres inteligente. Es lo que haré.- se levantó.- pero no creas que no te estaré vigilando.- la miró con severidad. Tomó el alma que una de las serpientes le lleva a la Miko que se encuentra débil.- esta alma debería estar descansando, pero yo estoy para darte la oportunidad de cambiar.- Ranma se agachó y empujó el alma para que entrara en el cuerpo de barro de Kikyou.- supongo que lo harás.- vio como ella asentía.- descansa.- le dijo, mientras la ayudaba a recostarse, Kikyou se dejó guiar.- yo estaré cerca.- saltó y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

- - 'Sí, pero algún día, tú estarás distraído, y podré llevarme a Inuyasha al infierno'.- la Miko cerró sus ojos.

...ooooo

- - ¿Y Kagome?.- preguntó Inuyasha cuando llegó al campamento y no encontró a la chica.

- - Kagome-sama salió hace minutos, no la hemos visto.- contesto Miroku, que está sentado al lado de Sango, que se ponía una infusión en sus heridas.

- - Shippo, se quedó dormido, esperando a Kagome y Akane.- agregó Sango.- ¿Crees que Akane esté bien?.

- - Lo está.- dijo el hanyou tratando de aislar los olores que llegan a su nariz, hasta que encontró el de Kagome.- volveré enseguida.- dijo antes de salir corriendo con la velocidad única en él.

- - Él está actuando raro¿No lo cree así su excelencia?.

- - No, él sólo está actuando correctamente.- le respondió sonriendo, mirando donde el hanyou había desaparecido.

...ooooo

Había corrido, sin importarle donde la llevaban sus pies. Lo único que tenía en su cabeza era alejarse, para poder recuperar su postura de "no me importa lo que haga Inuyasha", pero sus ojos la estaban traicionando, ya que las lagrimas caían de sus ojos de forma incontrolable. Tuvo que frenar su carrera, puesto que quedó en la orilla de un acantilado. El viento jugo con sus cabellos.

Quería escapar de ahí, alejarse de ese mundo que le trajo el amor y que se lo quito antes de poder disfrutarlo, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía un deber que cumplir, debía encontrar todos los fragmentos de la Shikon No Tama y volverla a formar, ya que fue ella la que la hizo añicos.

Suspiró. El acantilado presentaba una buena forma de escape. Dio un paso, cuando un grito la detuvo.

- - ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Inuyasha se detuvo de golpe cuando vio el paso que iba dar Kagome, y el grito salió de su garganta para detener la locura que ella iba a cometer.

Kagome se detuvo, sin voltearse, ya que podría ser una jugarreta de su cabeza, mostrándole a un Inuyasha enamorado de ella. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

El hanyou decidió acercarse a ella, lentamente, llegó a su lado, notando el aire de tristeza que la envolvía. Se sintió el ser más vil de la tierra, por hacerla sentir así. Dejó de pensar y se dejó guiar por sus sentimientos.

Kagome sintió como los brazos del hanyou se envolvían a su alrededor. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, se sentía protegida, pero a la vez, sentía que esos brazos no la envolverían con ternura, por eso las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

- - Por favor, no cometas ninguna estupidez.- le dijo, con su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

- - No te preocupes Inuyasha, no iré a ningún lado.- pero las lagrimas continuaron cayendo.- me quedaré contigo hasta que juntemos todos los fragmentos de la perla.

Inuyasha arrugó su frente.

- - 'Ella piensa que sólo la quiero como radar'.- eso lo molestó, así que con violencia, la giró para verla de frente, no le importo las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.- ¡Eso no es lo que me importa!.- la agarró de los brazos, Kagome sintió algo de miedo al ver los ojos llenos de fuego del hanyou.

- - Inuyasha, por favor, suéltame...

- - ¡No, hasta que me escuches!.- Inuyasha ignoró los ojos de miedo de Kagome.- ¡YO TE AMO!

Las palabras golpearon los oídos de Kagome, tratando de entender la frase que Inuyasha acaba de decirle, pero no pudo asimilarlas, ya que el hanyou la agarró con fuerza y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios.

Inuyasha notó que ella no le correspondía el beso, pero eso no le importó. Le demostraría que ella para él era todo, y esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Él no dejaba de besarla, por lo que debía ser que ella le gustaba... las palabras gritadas por Inuyasha volvieron a su cabeza, entonces tenía que ser verdad... aceptó los labios de Inuyasha, y comenzó a corresponder el beso...

Sentirse besado por ella, podía hacerlo transportar a mundos que nada importaba, solo la pequeña chica que tenía sujeta. Dejó que sus garras bajaran a la cintura de ella, para atraer su cuerpo al de él, y fue ahí cuando sintió que las manos de ella se envolvían en su cuello.

...oooooo

Sesshomaru está sentado junto a Akane, sintiéndose extraño de estar rodeado por esos humanos que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Decidió permanecer en silencio, tal como lo estaban haciendo todos los que se encuentran alrededor del cálido fuego.

- - Akane-sama.- fue Miroku el que rompió el silencio, la aludida miró al joven monje.- ¿Sus heridas han sido curadas?.- Akane abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue el youkai el que respondió.

- - Las heridas de Akane están curadas. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.- le dijo clavando sus fríos ojos dorados en los seguros del monje.

- - Creo que a Inuyasha le ha costado trabajo encontrar a Kagome.- dijo Sango cambiando el tema.

- - Ellos ya vienen.- le dijo Sesshomaru, apoyando su mano derecha en el pasto.

Sango y Miroku buscaron con sus miradas a la pareja aludida, notando como Akane tenía su vista fija hacia su frente, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, es así que Miroku y Sango se voltearon para ver como Inuyasha y Kagome venían tomados de la mano, algo usual en ellos, pero esta vez se podía leer en el aire que algo había cambiado en su relación. Los muchachos sonrieron complacidos al notar aquello.

...ooooo

Inuyasha cuando vio a su hermano sentado frente a la fogata con sus amigos, por lo que inmediatamente, soltó la mano de Kagome para correr hacia su medio hermano.

- - Calma Inuyasha.- dijo calmadamente Sesshomaru, sin levantarse del pasto.

- - Sesshomaru... – dijo arrastrando las letras del nombre del youkai.- me puedes explicar...

- - ¡Akane!.- Kagome, con una gran sonrisa se dejo caer al lado de su prima.- ¿Estás bien?.- aunque la pregunta sonó con voz preocupada, su cara no dejaba de expresar alegría.

- - No te preocupes Kagome, estoy bien.

Se produjo un silencio, que fue interrumpido por el estomago de Inuyasha.

- - Podemos calentar algo.- dijo Sango.

- - Sí, yo también tengo algo de hambre.- dijo Akane sonriendo.

- - ¡Y yo!.- gritó el pequeño Shippo despertando de su siesta.

...oooooo

Akane y Kagome se habían alejado del fuego, dirigiéndose al lago cercano al lugar donde establecieron su campamento. Ambas chicas están sentadas a la orilla del lago, y disfrutando del calor de la noche, decidieron mojar sus pies en el agua.

Akane observa atentamente los movimientos de su prima, notando como la alegría de la joven Miko baila a su alrededor.

- - ¿Hasta cuándo me tendrás con la curiosidad?.- la encaró la chica de cabello cortos.

- - ¿De qué hablas?.- la miró con inocencia.

- - Kagome, a mí no me puedes mentir.- le dijo cerrando sus ojos de forma interrogativa.

- - Lo sé, lo sé... – lanzó una patada con agua.

- - Además se nota lo que te pasa... – le dijo, sonriendo con picardía.

- - ¿Tan fácil de leer soy?.- Akane asintió.

- - ¿Me contarás?.

- - Por supuesto...

Kagome se acomodó de tal forma que quedará frente a Akane, entonces, con la mayor de sus sonrisas, comenzó a contarle lo sucedido con Inuyasha esa tarde.

...oooooo

Inuyasha aún no entendía que hacia con Sesshomaru, en aquel distante lugar. Le extrañaba la actitud de su medio hermano, pero de todas formas, la curiosidad fue mayor, y ésta empezó cuando Sesshomaru le dijo: _levántate, que tenemos que conversar... _y ahí estaba, observando el perfil de su hermano mayor, esperando que comenzara a hablar, pero conociéndose, que no tenía mucha paciencia, se decidió a empezar la conversación él mismo.

- - Sesshomaru, se puede saber para que me trajiste hasta aquí.- le dijo con brusquedad, sentándose con violencia en el suelo.

- - La paciencia no ha sido nunca una de tus virtudes.- dijo sentándose en el suelo.

- - ¡Ja! Me dirás por qué estoy aquí, sino para volver al campamento...

- - Podrás volver con tu mujer en un momento.- ignoró el sonrojo de su medio hermano.- ¿Cómo es que notaste tu apego a los humanos?.

Inuyasha dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano mayor. ¿Había entendido bien¿Hasta donde quería llegar Sesshomaru?

- - ¿Qué es lo que tramas?.- lo miró con recelo.

- - Limítate ha contestar, Inuyasha.- dijo mirándolo por primera vez.

- - Estás hablando en serio.

- - Parece que estoy bromeando.

- - No...

- - Bien. Responderás.- le preguntó.

Inuyasha observó a su hermano mayor, escondiendo una sonrisa.

- - 'Después de tanto odio hacia los humanos... ahora parece que los tolera...' ¿Cómo es que supe mi apego hacia los humanos?.- vio como Sesshomaru no le quitaba la vista de encima.- nunca lo supe... sólo lo sentí...

- - Ya veo.- se levantó de un salto.- no fuiste de mucha ayuda.- dijo para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar.

- - Sesshomaru.- el youkai se detuvo.- lo único que puedo decir... es que te dejes guiar por tus sentimientos.- vio como su medio hermano comenzó a caminar.

- - ¡Ja! Quién lo iba a creer.- se levantó de un salto, para irse hacia el campamento.

...ooooooo

Inuyasha llegó al campamento, notando como Akane está guardando sus cosas. Arrugó su entrecejo. Se dirigió hacia Kagome.

- - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?.- preguntó viendo como Akane se ponía su mochila en su espalda y Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella para tomar sus cosas.

- - Akane se va con Sesshomaru.- le respondió sin dejar de observar el comportamiento cálido del youkai hacia su prima.

- - ¡No!.- Kagome se volteo a ver al iracundo hanyou.

- - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.

- - Debemos estar cerca de Akane, ya sabes, por lo de Kagura...

- - De eso no tienes que preocuparte.- se acercó Sesshomaru, con la mochila de Akane en su mano derecha, la chica a su lado.- conmigo estará a salvo, aunque ella pueda cuidarse sola.- agregó cuando notó el respingo en Akane.

- - Eso lo entendemos, Sesshomaru.- le dijo Miroku.- pero es que aún no hemos encontrado la razón de por qué Kagura fue al mundo de Akane-sama. Puede ser que Naraku está tramando algo contra ella.

- - No tienes que preocuparte, Miroku.- le dijo Akane sonriendo.- no perderé todo el contacto con ustedes.

- - Así es, Akane y Sesshomaru harán el viaje con nosotros.

- - Sólo que no lo haremos juntos.- agregó Sesshomaru. Inuyasha seguía la conversación en silencio.- 'Aún no soporto a los humanos'. Vamos.

Sesshomaru tomó a Akane de la cintura, para formar su burbuja y alejarse del lugar.

- - Supongo que Sesshomaru, nos seguirá sintiendo nuestro aroma.- dijo Sango echando un leño al fuego.

Inuyasha aún mantenía la vista por donde su hermano había desaparecido, al parecer Akane estaba curando el corazón de Sesshomaru, tal y como Kagome lo había hecho con el suyo.

- - ¿En qué piensas?.- le preguntó Kagome, llegando a su lado.

Pero Inuyasha no respondió, solamente pescó a Akane del brazo, para atraerla a su cuerpo, para darle un gran beso a la chica, que respondió con sorpresa.

- - Querida Sanguito.- el joven se acercó a la joven con picardía.- podríamos imitarlos.- le dijo, acercando su mano derecha al trasero de la chica, cuando ésta le pegó una fuerte cachetada, dejando marca en la mejilla del joven.- es qué no te he demostrado mi cariño, Sango.- dijo persiguiendo a la chica, que se alejaba molesta.

- - Algunos son felices con cosas extrañas.- dijo Shippo, observando como Miroku seguía a la exterminadora.

...ooooo

Sesshomaru aterrizó a un metro de distancia del fuego que la pequeña Rin había encendido para cocinar. La pequeña niña está durmiendo junto a un vigilante Jaken, que se levantó de un salto para recibir a su amo, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Akane muy pegada al cuerpo de su amo.

- - '¿Cómo se atreve esa humana a estar tan cerca de mi amo bonito?'.

- - Jaken, Akane viajará con nosotros.

- - Pero amo bonito... – Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada fría, que hizo temblar al youkai verde.- como ordene... – se inclinó cuando sintió un golpe, que lo dejó en el suelo. Sesshomaru le había lanzado la mochila de Akane, para después caminar lejos del improvisado campamento.

Sesshomaru está sentado en la roca, manteniendo su mirada fija en el atardecer que está por terminar, cuando sintió el calor de Akane se acerca a él.

- - Jaken, ha estado contigo hace mucho tiempo.- le preguntó, abrazándose a sí misma.

- - Sí.

- - Entonces es como un compañero para ti.- dijo mirándolo, pero Sesshomaru no respondió. Akane subió sus piernas, para dejar sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, para dejar que su cabeza descansará en ella.

- - Te ves cansada.- por respuesta, Akane lanzó un bostezo.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, para eliminar los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de la chica, para luego pasar su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Akane, atrayéndola a su lado.

El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del youkai, calentó a Akane, dándole calor de inmediato, y la situación ideal para dormir con relajo.

Sintió como la respiración de Akane se hacia más pausada, indicación de que ella está durmiendo. Bajó su rostro para ver el cabello azulado de la chica, por lo que con cuidado, con su garra derecha tomó el mentón de Akane, para levantar su rostro y observarlo, notando la paz que se veía en él.

La oscuridad llenó al Japón antiguo, quitándole la visibilidad del youkai que está hipnotizado con la belleza de la humana dormida en su brazo.

Podía acercar su boca a la de ella... sería tan fácil... Sesshomaru lentamente se acercó al rostro de la chica...

...ooooo

Naraku sonreía con maldad, al ver las imágenes de los hermanos en el espejo de Kana.

- - Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé...

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas¡Holap! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de mi historia... qué más le puede decir... ¡Ah! Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que he estado muy ocupada con mis cosas en la U, con la Tesis, y todo eso, pero les anuncio, que ya he terminado con todas mis cosas, así que ahora (se supone) que tendré más tiempo para poder escribir más de mis historias... y sobre este capítulo, les puedo decir, que ya se está armando la historia, y que las cosas se pondrán más interesante desde ahora... al menos esa es la idea...

Por ahora eso es todo...

Ah! Ahora voy con sus comentarios...

**HawkAngel XD: **holap, pos me demoré mucho antes de tener este capítulo... sorry! pero ya sabes porque la tardanza... me gusta mucho que te guste mi historia... a ver que te parecio este capítulo... arigato por leerme

**mimichanMC: **¿Que onda con Sesshomaru y Akane?... no es obvio?... jejejeje... sobre nuestro fic... aun no me he dado una vuelta... lo voy hacer, cuando eso no lo sé... sigue escribiendome... si?

**Liz Kraft: **gracias por encontrar que Akane pega con la historia... a mí me gusta poner personajes de otras series, me gusta mezclar... jejejeje... pos no es Ranma de otra epoca, es el mismo Ranma, solo que es un ángelito... yo quiero un ángelito así!... jejejeje... espero que este capítulo te gustara... arigato!

Saludos a todos, **Akane** **Maxwell.**


	7. Sorry

Holas:

Simple… quiero pedir disculpas porque no podré subir capítulos del fic… no sé por cuanto tiempo, es que mi PC ha muerto… sip… así que no sé cuando tendré de nuevo mi PC… así que les pido paciencia… que cuando tenga de nuevo mi PC, me pondré a escribir con locura… por mientras, escribo en papel… volví a la prehistoria… esop…

Besos, Akane Maxwell


	8. Tras el Fragmento

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran, a mi Sensei, Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

-…-: dialogo de los personajes.

'…': pensamiento de los personajes.

**+o+o**: cambio de escena.

…: Notas mías -

**CUANDO LO HACES POR ELLA**

**_Por: Akane Maxwell_**

Capitulo VII: "Tras el Fragmento"

Sesshomaru se acerca con lentitud al rostro de Akane, mientras, no deja de sostener su mejilla con su garra derecha. Se siente hipnotizado por la humana que sostiene en sus brazos. Quería besarla, y por eso se acerca al rostro de la chica. Pero cuando está apunto de hacerlo, se detiene, y con rapidez, pero con delicadeza, se levanta y lleva a Akane hacia un árbol, donde descansa la pequeña Rin, y ahí acuesta a la humana, que lo tiene actuando extraño.

Cuando la arropa, se detiene a observarla. Sabía que algo le pasaba, quería haber aclarado algo cuando conversó con Inuyasha, pero no fue de gran ayuda.

-'Solo sé, que eres importante para mí'.- acaricio el rostro durmiente de Akane.- 'Y que debo protegerte con todo mi ser'.

Sesshomaru, miro por unos segundos más a Akane, antes de darse la media vuelta y desaparecer en la noche.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o **

La noche está bastante avanzada, pero eso no le importa a la chica que fue devuelta a la vida, solo le importa lo que sus ojos ven, pero que su mente no quiere aceptar.

A unos metros de donde está, una feliz pareja se besa a la luz de la Luna, para luego abrazarse y darse calor mutuamente.

No puede dejar de imaginarse en los brazos de Inuyasha, tal y como lo está, Kagome, porque, a pesar de todo lo que paso entre ellos, ella, estuvo en los brazos del hanyou, gozando su calor y amor, sintiéndose una chica normal y no la guardiana de la perla de Shikón.

Iracunda, se volteo para dejar de ver la escenita de amor, para llamar a las serpientes caza almas, y así poder escapar de los recuerdos.

-'De todas formas…. Te llevaré al infierno…….. Inuyasha'

La sacerdotisa se alejo del lugar, siendo seguida de cerca de un bello ángel.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o **

El sol aún no ha salido del todo, pero Akane ya está de pie, está junto al arroyo, observando el reflejo de las estrellas en él. Está sumida en sus pensamientos, analizando lo que ha vivido en tan poco tiempo. Se sintió triste, por lo que se sentó a la orilla del lago, y así, pudo jugar con el agua.

-'Cada día entiendo más de esta extraña situación, pero aún así, estoy preocupada. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa, y menos que tengan un destino como…. Ranma….'.- al pensar el nombre de su prometido, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

-Siempre me he preguntado.- al sentir la voz del youkai, Akane siguió con la mirada a Sesshomaru, hasta que éste se sentó a su lado.- ¿Por qué derraman lagrimas? Y no me digas que es por tristeza, porque he visto que lo hacen por miedo u otros sentimientos.- le dijo, sin dejar de observarla.

-Tienes razón.- dijo mientras se limpia las lagrimas.- esto es una forma de desahogarnos, ya sea, porque sentimos tristeza o alegría, es una forma de liberarnos.

-Y de qué te estás liberando.- le pregunto.

-Pues, de la tristeza.

Una delicada, pero fría brisa, jugó con los cabellos de la humana y del youkai. Se provocó un silencio, tan frío como aquella brisa.

Akane se abrazó a sí misma, para darse algo de calor, mientras, que sin notarlo, más lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos.

Sesshomaru notó como los primeros rayos del sol se asoman en el cielo, provocando que las lagrimas de Akane, brillaran por ellos. Él sintió extrañas sensaciones, puesto que, ver las lagrimas iluminadas por los rayos del sol, hacían que el rostro de la humana se vea hermoso, pero las mismas lagrimas, le provocaba abrazarla, para quitarle todo aquel dolor. No sabía que hacer, aquellos sentimientos, lo volvían loco. Él es un youkai, y por ende, enemigo de todo humano. Se iba a levantar para poder despejar su mente y volver a ser el de siempre, pero unos pequeños brazos, en su cintura, se lo impidieron. Bajo la mirada, y la vio ahí, apegada a él, como si fuera su único sustento.

-Sólo deja abrazarte.- la oyó decir desde su pecho.

Sesshomaru no sabía que hacer, pero, como venia haciéndolo desde que la conoció, dejo que sus instintos actuaran. Llevó sus brazos, hacia la espalda de la muchacha, para así cerrar el abrazo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o **

El sol choca con los cabellos plateados del hanyou, provocando unos bellos destellos, que es un deleite, para la joven que va a su lado, admirándolo con un amor, saliéndole de los poros. Lo había observado muchas veces, pero no con la confianza y seguridad que tenía ahora, pues, desde la noche anterior, sabe con certeza que es ella la que habita en el corazón de Inuyasha. No puede evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro, sonrisa que desapareció al instante.

-¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha?.- le pregunta, al ver la expresión preocupada del hanyou, que se ha detenido, dando giros bruscos con su cabeza.

-Siento un olor extraño.

-Es Naraku.- pregunta Miroku, poniéndose cerca de Inuyasha, observando también.

-Es un olor similar, pero no es el mismo.- todos se giran para ver como Sesshomaru, aterriza a un lado de Inuyasha, con Akane junto a él. Un segundo después aterriza, Rin con Jaken, montados en Ha-Un.- parece ser, una nueva creación de Naraku.

-Y tú, cómo sabes de eso.- le pregunta Inuyasha a su medio hermano.

-Simple, tengo olfato.- los hermanos, se miran con odio.

-Kagome¿Sientes la presencia de un fragmento?.- le pregunta Sango.

-No, no hay nada.

-Pero algo se acerca.- dijo Akane, dirigiendo sus pasos, unos metros hacia delante del grupo, entrecerrando sus ojos.- y está ha solo unos metros.

-¡¡¡Cómo rayos, sabes eso!!!.- Inuyasha se acercó a Akane, con un asombro dibujado en su rostro. Sesshomaru lo siguió de cerca.

-Puedo percibir su ki.- le respondió, sin dejar de observar el punto, donde venía el demonio.- por la magnitud del ki, es posible, saber que se está acercando.

-Es como si lo olieras.- Inuyasha le dijo, asombrado.

-Es parecido.- le sonrió Akane.

Al ver la sonrisa de la chica, el youkai, se sintió flotar, olvidándose, de la situación que estaban viviendo, por eso se acerco a la chica, para tomarle la cara con una de sus manos, para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Eres preciosa.

Todos, todos, quedaron estupefactos por la declaración de Sesshomaru y más sobre su forma de actuar. Akane por su parte, está más que sonrojada y sin saber que hacer.

-Ehhh… gracias…. – dijo, muy sonrojada.

Kagome mira la escena, algo confundida, pero alegre, le gusta esto que está pasando. Si bien es cierto, es que ella adoraba a Ranma y la forma en que ellos se veían juntos, Akane tenía el derecho de volver a formar pareja, porque si no fuese así, el sacrificio de Ranma no tendría sentido.

-Disculpen que los moleste.- Miroku, se acercó al hanyou, youkai y a la joven humana.- pero y el demonio que sintieron.- pregunto, notando como Akane se sonrojaba, pero Sesshomaru no dejaba de tocarla.

-Es extraño.- Inuyasha comenzó a mover su cabeza, olfateando, para así encontrar el olor del demonio.- pero ya no lo siento.

-Es cierto.- confirmo Sesshomaru, que dejo la mano que tocaba la cara de Akane, para llevarla a la espalda de la chica.

-Sí, y lo más extraño, que su ki desapareció por completo.

-Qué les parece si comemos algo antes de seguir.- dijo Kagome, sacando la mochila de su bici.

-SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ.- grito el pequeño Shippo, saltando del hombro de Sango.- ¡¡¡TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE!!!

-¡¡¡Shippo, no seas tan escandaloso!!!.- Inuyasha le dio un coscorrón al pequeño demonio.

-¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!¡¡¡OSUWARI!!!

Un gran golpe se sintió en miles de kilómetros a la redonda.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o **

En el lugar más oscuro y alejado de toda vida, del bosque, se encuentran dos criaturas, cada una oculta en la sombra. Sabían de la otra, por el olor que emanaban de ellas.

-Fue muy estúpido lo que acabas de hacer.

-Sólo quería conocer a mis enemigos, y así hacer lo que me pediste.

-Corrección. Lo que te ordene.- con su voz demostró su superioridad.- Ve y sigue mis órdenes al pie de la letra.

-Seguro.- la criatura se volteo y se interno en la sombra.

-Estás seguro de que esto funcionara.- una pequeña niña, se acerca a la criatura dominante.

-Claro. Esta vez saldrá como lo he planeado.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o **

Inuyasha está ya en el tercer tazón de sopa instantánea, pero parece que fuese el primero. Shippo ya está en su siesta acostumbrada. Miroku también. Sango está un poco alejada, entrenando con Kirara. Sesshomaru está sentado en la rama de un árbol lejano del que está su medio hermano con su grupo, observando, a la humana de cabellos cortos, que está acompañada de la pareja de Inuyasha.

Kagome, que lleva a su prima del brazo, la obliga a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, alejado de todos. Quería hablar con ella, y tenia que ser en privado.

-Akane.- la aludida, pudo notar la angustia en la voz de su prima.- aun no sé, porque Kagura fue a tu tiempo, pero creo que tengo algún indicio.- la miro como si la mirara por ultima vez.

-Qué pasa, Kagome. Me asustas.- más que por ella, le asustaba que su prima estuviese así.

-Ayer cuando paseaba con Inuyasha, por un comentario que él hizo, recordé una conversación que tuve con la anciana Kaede, en donde me explicaba que, para que Naraku, alcance su mayor poder, debe fusionar la perla de Shikon con un alma que haya pasado por el más horrendo de los episodios de su vida.- la miro con horror.

-Quieres decir, que Naraku, ideo un plan para matar a Ranma y así obtener mi alma.- en los ojos de Akane se leía incredibilidad y pánico.- no puedo creer que repita la historia Akane se refiere al episodio de Inuyasha con Kikio, porque Kagome se lo había contado, nunca pensé que fuese tan despiadado.

-Es un monstruo, que solo busca ser un youkai completo. – la chica tomo a Akane de las manos.- me pregunto si seremos capaz de protegerte.

-No es necesario que lo hagan, solo quiero su ayuda.- le respondió, su convicción desde aquel fatal suceso, es que ella no necesita de nadie, de nadie.

-Pero Akane, debemos…

-Ya la escuchaste.- Kagome levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con la fría de Sesshomaru.- Akane es capaz de defenderse por si sola. Nosotros solo seremos apoyo.

-Sesshomaru… - Akane está agradecida por el apoyo que el youkai le da.

-Basta de charlas.- Inuyasha levantó a Kagome de la cintura.- es hora que nos sigamos moviendo. Sesshomaru.

-Adelántate.- tomó a Akane del antebrazo, levantándola.- y llévate a Jaken y a Rin.

-Pero amo bonito.- le reprocho, el pequeño youkai.

-Haz lo que te digo.- lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Si, amo.

Sesshomaru aún tenía sujeta a Akane del antebrazo, cuando todos partieron, guiados por Inuyasha y Kagome. No la soltó, hasta que sintió, por los olores, que ellos están lo bastante lejos, fue ahí cuando la soltó y la puso delante de él.

-Sé muy bien que eres capaz de cuidarte por ti misma.- la tenía sujeta por los hombros.- pero siento algo raro, que no es agradable, con el solo pensamiento de que algo malo pueda pasarte. ¡¡¡ARGH!!!.- soltó el agarre, y se volteó, ya que mirar a la chica, le hacia actuar de maneras extrañas que, no le desagradaban, pero que no quería sentirlas.- me haces actuar extraño y no me gusta.- dijo dándole la espalda.

-Ya veo.- Akane sintió que la llamita, que volvía arder en su alma, se extinguía, con la indiferencia del youkai.- si te sientes tan mal con mi cercanía. Es mejor que me aleje de ti.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de Akane, Sesshomaru, se sintió peor, pero en mal sentido, como si su honor hubiese sido manchado. No quería que ella pensara de ese modo, pero no sabía que hacer, lo único que podía hacer es seguir el consejo de su medio hermano: "dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos".

Con rapidez se volteo, para ver como Akane tenia la cabeza gacha. Con la misma rapidez, tomo el mentón de la chica, para levantarlo.

-Eso, ni siquiera lo pienses.- los ojos del youkai se veían determinados.

Akane no alcanzo a responderle, puesto que Sesshomaru se había apoderado de sus labios. Shock, esa fue su reacción.

Para él, no era su primer beso. Muchas youkais habían estado con él. Pero era su primera vez con un humano, y con un humano que le hacía sentir cosas tan extrañas, propias de su padre y medio hermano.

¡¡¡Estaba siendo besada!!! Y era una sensación muy agradable. Sentía un fuego calentar su alma. Fuego que nunca creyó volver a sentir. Comenzó a corresponder el beso, llevando sus manos alrededor del cuello del youkai.

Nunca, ni en la peor de sus pesadillas, pensó que estaría en esa posición con una mujer, y menos que la estaría disfrutando.

Sesshomaru bajo sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica, para así atraerla hacia él.

Akane se dejó abrazar.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o **

-Vaya. ¿Quién iba a imaginarlo?.- Kikio está oculta en la cercanía del bosque, observando, incrédula, la escena que está propinando el hermano demonio de Inuyasha.- nunca pensé que vería algo como esto.- dejo de mirar a Sesshomaru, para fijarse en la mujer, que él besa con pasión.- esa mujer…. De ella emana algo…. Y es muy poderoso.- de improviso, la Sacerdotisa, salto con rapidez para posarse sobre una rama, quedando de frente a.- pensé que me dejarías en paz.- le dijo, en tono de amenaza al espíritu que la sigue.

-No lo haré.- Ranma dejo de mirar la escena, que le dolía, pero que sabía que estaba bien. Por ello entrego su vida.- hasta que entiendas el objetivo de tu renacer.

-'Eso ya lo tengo claro…. Llevar a Inuyasha al infierno… conmigo'.- la Sacerdotisa, saltó con la misma agilidad con la que subió al árbol, para después seguir su camino, el mismo que seguía Inuyasha.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o **

Inuyasha ni siquiera se volteo cuando sintió que Sesshomaru llegó con Akane, cerrando la comitiva. Era extraño ir con Sesshomaru en este viaje, pero sabía que sería de gran ayuda, porque su medio hermano tenía experiencia en batallas de esta índole, no era que lo necesitara, él podía solo con Naraku, pero igual era de ayuda tener al yukai cerca.

Todo aquello era extraño para él, estar junto a Sesshomaru en una pelea, y más, por fin estar con Kagome a su lado, con rapidez cogió la mano de ella, para impedir cualquier alejamiento por parte de ella. Pero lo más extraño de todo, fue su alejamiento de Kikyo, algo que jamás pensó que ocurriría y menos dadas las circunstancias. Pero sabía que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Apretó más el agarre, pero tubo que soltarlo cuando sintió que algo, que conocía muy bien, se acercaba.

-Inuyasha, siento que se acercan miles de fragmentos.- dijo Kagome, acercándose a él.

-Eso significa….

-Que Naraku se acerca.- dijo Sesshomaru, poniéndose frente a Akane, protegiéndola.

Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes a la llegada de Naraku. Pensando a mil por hora, qué hacer, que plan de batalla seguir. Todos lamentaron no haber planeado la estrategia a seguir, pero el momento que todos estaban esperando había llegado.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o **

Sabia que se estaba adelantando a los planes que había trazado, pero lo que sucedió ese día, hizo que sus planes cambiaran 180º.

**Flashback **

Naraku está realmente a gusto con las situaciones que solas se han ido dando, con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Situaciones que venían como un plus a sus planes.

Se giró de la ventana, cuando sintió una presciencia tras él.

-¿Qué sucede Kana? Sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan.- le respondió a la chica que venía con un roñoso libro en sus manos.- ¿Qué es eso?

Naraku, he estado estudiando aquello que te informe, cuando Kagura fue al futuro.- el medio demonio, asintió.- bueno he descubierto lo siguiente.- de su costado, saca su espejo, donde unas imagines comenzaron ha aparecer.

-¡¡¡¡No es posible!!!!.- se acercó a su creación.- ¿Estás completamente segura?

-100.

**Fin del Flashback **

Detuvo su carrera, para esperar al que venia detrás de él. Una sonrisa de satisfacción surco sus labios. No podía estar más orgulloso, su creación era la mejor de todas, por lo que sabía, que por fin lograría su objetivo: la perla de Shikon.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o **

Inuyasha tenía a Colmillo de Acero listo para el ataque, Sesshomaru mantenía a Akane tras él a pesar de sus protestas. Sango y Miroku, codo a codo, el pequeño Shippo está con Rin, cuidándola al igual que Yaken. Kagome está junto con Inuyasha, sosteniendo su arco y flechas.

-Ya está aquí.- dijo Kagome, justo en el momento en que el enemigo salió del bosque.

Todos se asombraron al verlo, ya que no era Naraku el que aparecía, sino que era una mujer, con el cabello bien largo, tanto que le llega a los tobillos, de un color rosado claro, vestía un pantalón que le llega a las rodillas ajustado a sus piernas de color negro, y encima un kimono corto, q le llega al trasero, del mismo color. Su tez es blanca, parecida a la de Kana.

-Kagome, trae algún fragmento de la perla.- pregunta Inuyasha.

-Es imposible.- todos se voltearon a ver a la joven.- tiene la cantidad q Naraku posee.

-¡¡¡Que extraño¿Por qué Naraku le daría sus fragmentos a ella?.- preguntó Inuyasha.

-Naraku no me ha dado nada.- dijo la mujer, acercándose a ellos, con paso lento.- él y yo somos uno.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Inuyasha la amenazo con la tetsusaiga.

-Acaso no es obvio. Vengo por los fragmentos.

Al decir esto, la mujer hizo girar su cuerpo, para así sacar un arma de lo más extraña, tenía forma de báculo, pero en su punta podía verse un arco, y en el otro extremo se podía ver que había un círculo y por el resplandor que él emitía, se notaba que era un objeto punzante.

Los muchachos se pusieron delante de las chicas, Sango y Akane se pusieron de tal forma que protegían a Kagome, ya que ella llevaba los últimos fragmentos de la perla.

-Sé que ustedes no me entregaran el fragmento por las buenas, así que…. – la mujer dio un leve salto, para quedar suspendida y llevar su mano derecha hacia atrás, en el movimiento de lanzar una flecha, pero ella no tenía nada, pero los muchachos igual no bajaron la guardia. La mujer soltó su mano y una flecha de aire salió disparada hacia los muchachos.

-¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!.- gritó Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que giró su espada generando una corriente de aire que chocó con la flecha, haciéndola perder la dirección. Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho. Levantó la mirada y vio que la mujer sonreía con malicia.

Al segundo se escuchó un grito agudo, que rasgo el cielo e hizo que el tiempo se detuviera.

Inuyasha se volteo y vio como Kagome está agachada, sosteniendo a Akane, quien recibió la flecha en su costado, haciéndola tambalear y perder mucha sangre.

Sesshomaru, tomó su Toukijin y se elevo para acercarse a la mujer, con una ira controlada.

La mujer solo sonrió, las cosas se estaban dando, tal y como Naraku le dijo. Se abalanzó al encuentro de Sesshomaru.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Akane trataba de levantarse, y ver el curso de la pelea que se lleva a cabo en los cielos del Japón antiguo.

-Akane, será mejor que nos vayamos. Debemos curar tus heridas.- le dijo Kagome, ayudándola a levantarse.- Miroku te llevará.- el monje tomo a la chica en sus brazos, pero ella de un salto ágil se escapó de ellos.- ¡¡Akane¡¡Estás herida!!

-¡¡No puedo acostarme y ver como Sesshomaru arriesga su vida!!

Los muchachos levantaron la mirada, y notaron como Sesshomaru tenia problemas, la mujer lo tenia sostenido de su cabello, mientras le propinaba golpes con un látigo que hacia aparecer de su espalda.

-Kirara!!.- gritó Inuyasha, a lo que el mononoke respondió al instante, transformándose en el gran demonio. Cuando llego al lado del hanyou, Inuyasha lo montó con rapidez, y así llegar al lugar de la batalla.

Akane vio como Inuyasha se acerca al lugar, pero por el estado del youkai, sabía que no había tiempo para que su hermano llegara. Con dificultad y con dolor, tomó el arco y flecha de Kagome, apuntando a la mujer.

-Akane, deja que yo lo haga.- le dijo la joven sacerdotisa, porque sabía que ella tenía mucho más poder que su prima.

Pero Akane no la escuchó solo, apuntó y soltó la flecha.

Todos quedaron asombrados y cegados, por la intensidad y energía que envolvió la flecha, de color dorado. La flecha tomo forma de una estrella fugaz, que llego directo al brazo con el que sostenía al youkai, destruyéndolo por completo. Inuyasha evito la caída de su hermano, pasando con Kirara bajo de él.

-Menos mal que pude darle.- Akane, por la herida y por el esfuerzo al lanzar la flecha, se iba cayendo de a poco.

La mujer, noto que la oportunidad que estaba esperando se dio, por lo que sin dejar pasar el tiempo, se lanzó en picada.

Las rodillas de Akane tocaron el suelo. Estaba adolorida y cansada. Sabía que si dormía, estaría mejor. Se dejo caer.

Kagome corrió para evitar que su prima tocara el suelo, pero fue frenada, por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que hizo que se cubriera sus ojos. Cuando sintió que podía abrir sus ojos, la imagen más horrible se presentó ante sus ojos.

La mujer estaba de pie y con uno de sus brazos levantados, donde el cuerpo de Akane caía desfallecido, pero eso no era todo, había una especie de tubo transparente, que atravesaba el pecho de Akane y suspendido sobre el, había un trozo grandísimo, resplandeciente, que tenía brillo propio, sin duda alguna se trataba de un trozo de la perla de Shikón.

-Esto es imposible.- murmuró Kagome.- nunca sentí la presencia de él, en el cuerpo de Akane.

-¡¡AKANE!!.- Sesshomaru corrió con rapidez hacia la chica, pero la mujer con un ademán de su mano, hizo que se formara una circunferencia de fuego, impidiendo el paso de cualquiera.

-Si se acercan, esta mujer morirá.- vio la expresión de horror e incredibilidad de los muchachos.- así es. Sí se le quita el trozo de la perla, la chica perderá la vida.

-¡¡Debemos hacer algo!!.- grito Sesshomaru.

-Ustedes no, pero yo sí.- una bola de energía azul envolvió a la mujer y la elevo al cielo, para luego salir con rapidez, dirección norte.

-¡¡¡AKANE!!!.- gritaron al unísono Kagome y Sesshomaru, y comenzaron a correr, pero fueron interrumpidos por la anciana Kaede, que llegaba cabalgando con rapidez.

-¿Y Akane?.- preguntó mientras Miroku la ayudaba a bajar del caballo.

-Sucedió algo de lo más extraño…

-Akane tenia un fragmento de la perla.- la anciana interrumpió a Sango, la chica asintió.- llegué demasiado tarde.

-Por qué dices eso, anciana Kaede.

-Es algo muy complicado de explicar.

Los muchachos se acercaron a la mujer, mientras que en el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes que traían lluvia.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Sentía frío… parecía que todo el calor de su cuerpo había desaparecido… trato de abrir sus ojos, pero no pudo.

-Me alegra tenerte acá.- escuchó la voz, pero no la reconoció. Ni siquiera sintió el toque en su cara.

CONTINUARA…

**Nota: Lo primero… MUCHOS SORRY'S!!!! sé que debí tener este capitulo antes, pero por cosas del destino no he podido… pero espero que ahora pueda escribir con más frecuencia… así que tengan paciencia….**

**Espero que este capitulo le haya gustado… a mí si me gusto… quedo leeendooo… jajajaja….**

**Saludines varios!!!**


	9. La Mancha en el Fragmento

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran, a mi Sensei, Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.**

Simbología:

-…-: dialogo de los personajes.

'…': pensamiento de los personajes.

**+o+o**: cambio de escena.

**CUANDO LO HACES POR ELLA**

**Por: Akane Maxwell**

**Capitulo VIII: La mancha en el fragmento.**

Habían encontrado un pequeño altar, el cual contaba con un estrecho techo, pero que servía para cubrirlos de la lluvia, que caía con furia.

Están todos alrededor de la anciana, menos Sesshomaru, que está en el rincón más alejado del altar.

- ¿Cómo es posible que Kagome no sintiera el fragmento en Akane?.- preguntó Sango, rompiendo el silencio, que se había apoderado desde que llegaron al refugio.

- Nunca pensé que algo así hubiese pasado en el mundo del que viene Kagome.- dijo la anciana Kaede, todos la miraron preocupados.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- le preguntó el hanyou, sentado a un lado de la joven Miko.

- Cuando conocí a la joven Akane, al ver la tristeza que albergaba su corazón, quise conocer un poco más acerca de ella. Me contó el suceso que tuvo con su joven prometido, con un youkai, llamado Saffron.- Kagome, reconoció ese nombre, su prima le había contado sobre ese episodio, en el que casi pierde la vida.- en el momento en que ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, en ese preciso instante, Kagome rompía en mil pedazos la perla. Uno de esos fragmentos, el más poderoso de ellos, busco un alma moribunda, y pura. De inmediato se sintió atraída por el alma de Akane, y cuando la encontró, se funciono con ella, en ese momento, la joven Akane volvió a la vida.

- Es por eso que si se le quita el fragmento, Akane morirá.- dijo desde la sombra, Sesshomaru. Kaede sólo asintió.

El silencio se volvió a apoderar del grupo.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Volvió a intentar abrir sus ojos, estos le pesaban en demasía, pero la voz le llamo la atención.

Quiso enfocar al interlocutor, pero la imagen era muy borrosa.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra tenerte aquí.- le volvió a decir, con voz de jubilo.

Akane intento, una vez más, enfocar, cerró y abrió, repetidamente, sus ojos, logrando que la claridad llegue a ellos. Cuando vislumbró al autor de la frase, se sintió desfallecer.

Quiso gritar, pero unos fuertes brazos la rodearon. Se quedó sin habla.

A pesar de estar siendo abrazada, ella no sentía nada.

- Esto debe ser un sueño.- dijo en voz alta, la chica.

- No lo es.- le respondió, separándola de sí y viéndola a los ojos.

- ¿Ranma?

Él sólo asintió, disfrutando de aquel momento.

- Acaso estás… ¿vivo? - le preguntó, abrigando la esperanza en su voz.

- No lo estoy. Ya deje de existir en el mundo terrenal.- dijo aún sujetándola.

- Entonces yo estoy…

- No lo estás.- la interrumpió, antes de que dijera esa palabra tan dolorosa para él, inclusive ahora.

- No entiendo nada.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Se quedó observándolo. Sí, a pesar de todo, él seguía habitando en su corazón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a darle un beso.

Para Ranma, fue el mejor regalo que recibía después de sus alas. Para Akane, fue nada. No sentía sus labios sobre los de Ranma, ni mucho menos los de él sobre ella. Lentamente fue rompiendo el beso.

- ¿Por qué?.- dijo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, lágrimas que no sentía caer.

- Tú no perteneces a este mundo.- dijo con dolor, Ranma, que sin ganas, soltó a la chica. Desplegó sus alas. Akane se maravillo con la belleza de ellas.

- Me puedes explicar, qué es lo que me está pasando.- le dijo suplicante.

- Estás presa en este momento.

- ¿Presa? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tu alma ha sido capturada.- Akane lo miró extrañada.- recuerdas aquella vez, mi pelea con Saffron, cuando… - Ranma miró hacia el suelo, recordar aquello lo hacía sufrir.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero qué tiene que ver eso con mi situación.- preguntó desesperada, ya que no lograba comprender.

- En ese instante la perla de Shikon fue destruida, y uno de los pedazos se abrigo en tu alma, fue así que volviste… a mí.- Akane se dejó caer, la impresión la sobrellevo.

- Eso quiere decir que sin el fragmento, yo estaría...

- NO LO DIGAS.- la interrumpió a tiempo. Akane asintió.- eso no lo sabemos, pero lo que sí sabemos, es que si te quitan el fragmento…

- Yo ya no estaré más…

Ranma solo asintió, Akane se quedó en shock, pensó en su familia, y a pesar de estar frente a Ranma, los ojos penetrantes de Sesshomaru, se apoderaron de su cabeza.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer para que no sea así.- le preguntó, esperanzada al ángel.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

La habitación, a pesar, de no contar con iluminaría propia, estaba resplandeciente, había un resplandor que cegaba a cualquiera, inclusive al hanyou, que observa con hambre la figura inerte, que flota en medio del cuarto.

- Así que ahí fue donde se escondió el fragmento.

El cuerpo de Akane, flota en medio del cuarto, rodeada por una esfera transparente, que parecía nacer del resplandor del fragmento de la perla. Éste flotaba sobre el pecho de la chica, que estaba perdiendo su color vivaz.

- Sí, tal como mis averiguaciones me revelaron.

- Aún no podemos tomar el fragmento.- preguntó Naraku a la pequeña Kana que observa con detenimiento la esfera que rodea a la chica.

- Estoy casi segura de que sí, pero…

No alcanzó a terminar, puesto que Naraku con rapidez, fue por el fragmento, pero no alcanzó a tocarlo, ya que una corriente eléctrica, nacida de la esfera, lo impulso varios metros hacia atrás, provocando un daño en su piel.

- ¿Qué es lo que paso?.- preguntó algo molesto, Naraku.

- Lo que me temía.- el hanyou la miro intrigado.- el fragmento de la perla, al tener contacto con la maldad crea una barrera protectora.- dijo señalando la esfera que cubre el cuerpo de Akane.

- Si es así, ¿Cómo podré hacerme del fragmento?.

- Simple.- hizo girar su espejo, mostrando la forma a seguir. Naraku sonrió triunfante.

- Es muy fácil.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

La noche había llegado al Japón antiguo, provocando que la gente fuera a sus lugares de residencia para poder dormir, sin embargo, había un grupo de personas totalmente diverso en su género que camina en dirección norponiente.

Caminan en silencio, parecía que cada uno pensaba la mejor forma de poder acabar con Naraku y recuperar a Akane.

Sesshomaru iba a la cabeza del grupo, quería llegar lo más rápido posible, al lugar del refugio del medio demonio. Se detuvo en seco, como percibiendo algo.

- Inuyasha, será mejor que dejemos a los más pequeños acá.- dijo señalando una cueva que se abría en la montaña.

El hanyou solo asintió, y llevó a Shippo, que fue a regañadientes, y a Rin.

- Jaken.- el demonio al escuchar a su amo, fue a su lado.- debes quedarte con ellos. Cuida que no les pase nada.- le dijo sin mirarlo, y cuando termino, siguió su camino.

- Sí amo bonito.- dijo para luego correr a la cueva.

- Creo que Sesshomaru está preocupado por Akane.- le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha al oído.

- Es lógico. Cualquiera se preocuparía si a tu pareja le pasa algo malo, y más cuando su vida peligra.- al decir esto, tomó con fuerza la mano de Kagome.

Continuaron el camino en silencio.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Ranma se sentía destruido, por no haberle dado una mejor noticia a Akane.

- Así que esa es la única alternativa para revertir esta situación.- le preguntó incrédula.- el ángel solo asintió.- NO ES POSIBLE, TODA MI VIDA DEPENDERE DE QUE ME SALVEN.

Ranma entendió la cólera de la chica. Nunca le gustó que lo ayudaran en una pelea, y ella, que había mejorado mucho su arte, debía volver a depender de alguien.

- ¡¡Esto no es justo!! ¡¡No ahora!! ¿¿Por qué…

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que notó que sus manos comenzaban a desvanecerse.

- Ranma, ¿Qué me está pasando?.- preguntó con temor en su voz.

- No lo sé.- dijo acercándose con rapidez a ella.

- Ranma, estoy muriendo.- dijo viendo como ya solo era visible su cara.

- No lo estás.- iba a tomar el rostro de la chica, pero esta desapareció.- AKANE.- gritó cayendo de rodillas.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco, como si tratara de descifrar lo que sus oídos captaron, pero fue en vano. Se sintió mareado. Extraño.

- ¿Sentiste a Naraku?.- le preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a él.

- No, nada de eso, es mejor que sigamos nuestro camino, y terminemos de una vez por todas esto.- su hermano asintió y comenzó a caminar a un lado de él.

Iban seguros que si luchaban codo a codo, podrían acabar con la amenaza para siempre, pero lo que no sabían, es que no les resultaría para nada fácil.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Quería llegar cuanto antes donde Naraku se escondía, pero tampoco quería alejarse del grupo que venía siguiendo de hace mucho, y cuando se centró en el joven hanyou, notó que él no venía siguiéndola. Sonrió, la suerte estaba de su lado.

Saltó un par de árboles más, para encontrar el momento justo para hacer su aparición.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

- ¿Hice un buen trabajo?.- preguntó Kana a Naraku, que veía, maravillado, lo que la niña le presentaba.

- Es realmente necesario que hagamos esto.- preguntó la mujer que capturó a Akane, que está posada en la pared, viendo lo que Kana presentaba.

- No sé si es realmente necesario, solo que sé que será divertido, Moon.- le dijo Naraku a la mujer, que sonrió de medio lado.

- Y luego podré hacer lo que quiera con la Sacerdotisa.- sonrió con malicia.

- Claro que sí.- le respondió Naraku.- ahora, es tu turno.

El ser que permanecía en silencio se inclino ante Naraku, para luego caminar hacia la salida y desaparecer de la vista de los mitad demonios.

- Insisto que no es necesario. Es una pérdida de poder.- dijo Moon, acercándose a la ventana, donde Naraku, observa como la criatura sale, y sube a un mononoke de apariencia reptil.- y no veo lo divertido en todo esto, pero si me aseguras que Kikyo será mía…

- Eso ya te lo dije.- vio como el ser desapareció en la noche.- ahora vigila todo, Moon.- la mujer asintió, y en un remolino de varios colores desapareció de la habitación.- pronto la perla estará completa.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Sólo un árbol más y podría estar cerca de su objetivo. Sonrió de medio lado, por fin podría descansar en paz, podría acabar con esta pesadilla de que muchos llamaban vida.

Dio un gran salto, y sus serpientes caza almas la rodearon.

Kikyo cayó delicadamente frente a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Tenía solamente un objetivo en su cabeza: Matar.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

- Kikyo.- Inuyasha solo susurro el nombre de la mujer que hábito su corazón por tanto tiempo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.- con una rapidez inusitada en ella, saco su arco y flecha, apuntó al corazón del hanyou y sin pensarlo disparo.

- INUYASHA.- gritó con miedo Kagome, sin saber que hacer.

Sesshomaru con rapidez saco a Toukijin, pero cuando toco la flecha, esta fue lanzada varios metros hacia atrás.

Inuyasha veía como la flecha que ya lo había sellado años atrás venía con otro objetivo, acabar con él.

Kikyo sonrió triunfante, por fin podría llevarse a Inuyasha con ella.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Ranma se quiso golpear, estaba por fallar la misión que le fue encomendada. A pesar de no poder sacarse de la cabeza lo que paso con Akane, sabía que debía cumplir con su deber, tenía que salvar dos almas.

Batió con más fuerzas sus alas, estaba a solo unos metros de la flecha sagrada.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Lo único a lo que atinó Kagome fue a correr. La idea de perder a Inuyasha tan pronto, la aterraba, tanto que veía que los acontecimientos ocurrían en cámara lenta.

- INUYASHA.- corrió, si debía protegerlo con su cuerpo lo haría.

La chica iba a dar un paso más, cuando, lo que parecía ser un youkai se atravesó en su camino. Sólo pudo notar una estela de alas blancas.

Notó que el youkai se dirigía hacia la flecha, que estiró una de sus manos, pero no pudo tomar la flecha, ya que un haz de luz dorada, en forma de látigo, tomo la flecha alejándola de Inuyasha.

Ranma detuvo su vuelo para ver quien fue más rápido que él, y sus ojos parecían querer engañarlo.

En el cielo, rodeada de unos rayos dorados, estaba Akane, pero no era la misma joven que acompañaba al grupo hace unas horas atrás, lleva puesto un vestido largo, de un color negro, ajustado a su cuerpo, en su mano derecha tenia el látigo dorado, y en su otra mano, la flecha sagrada de Kikyo que aún mantenía su poder.

- ¡¡Akane!!.- gritó feliz Kagome, al verla con vida, pero al instante notó algo extraño en ella.

- Miren su pecho.- dijo Sango, apuntando a él.

En el pecho de Akane estaba el fragmento de la perla, el cual en su centro, estaba manchado.

Akane observa al grupo que no le quita los ojos de encima.

- ¡VAMOS HAZLO!.- le ordenó Kohaku. Akane solo asintió.

Girándose con rapidez, lanzó la flecha sagrada con fuerza, hacia…

- ¡¡Kikyo!!.- gritó Inuyasha desesperado. No podía evitar sentir un cariño hacia ella. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, evitaría la muerte de Kikyo.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

- Maldito Naraku.- Moon sonrió de medio lado.- no podía esperar menos de ti. Lo siento, Kikyo será asesinada por mí.

Un remolino de varios colores la envolvió.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Sesshomaru se sentía gozoso cuando vio a la chica, pero sabía que ella no era la misma, de la cual se enamoró. Debía ayudarla. La esfera lo rodeo, y se elevó hacia Akane.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Inuyasha notó que no llegaba, rabia hacia él sintió, había fallado de nuevo.

Dio un salto descomunal, sabía que no serviría de nada, pero debía agotar todo. Estiró sus manos, la flecha pasó unos centímetros más lejos de sus dedos, pero un rayo desvió la flecha que fue a dar contra un árbol, el cual quedó completamente destruido. Giró su cabeza para ver quien era el salvador de Kikyo, y lo que vio no le gusto.

- No te metas con ella.- todos voltearon al escuchar la voz ya conocida por ellos.- ella es mi presa.- dijo Moon, saboreándose los labios con su lengua color púrpura, y a la vez que lanzaba un látigo color rosa oscuro, hacia Kikyo.

- ¡¡Ni lo intentes!!.- Inuyasha, giró su cuerpo, y apoyándose en un tronco, saltó hacia Kikyo.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Mientras que esto ocurría, Sesshomaru volaba hacia Akane, la cual tenía la vista perdida. El youkai notó la falta de brillo en los ojos de la chica. Debía hacerla volver, y sabía muy bien como.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

El látigo está por golpear a la Miko resucitada e Inuyasha está a solo unos centímetros de ser el escudo de Kikyo, cerró sus ojos lamentando lo que iba a ocurrir.

Ranma que salió del aturdimiento de ver a Akane, se situó delante de Kikyo, y cerrando sus alas, cubriéndolos a ambos, recibió el golpe del látigo, que hizo explosión con el contacto.

- ¡¡MALDITOS MORTALES!! ¿¿Cuándo dejaran de entrometerse en mis planes??.- grito furiosa Moon.

- Sabes que esto es tarea de la mortal poseedora del fragmento de la perla.- le dijo Kohaku situándose a su lado.

- ¡¡KOHAKU!!.- grito Sango al ver a su pequeño hermano, quería salvarlo pero cómo lo haría.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Sesshomaru logró llegar junto a Akane, sin embargo el mononoke que ella montaba, no dejaba que se acercará, por lo tanto, el youkai hizo lo que mejor le pareció.

- Estúpido mononoke.- con su látigo, destroso al mononoke. Akane se mantuvo en el aire, rodeada de un aura negra, que provenía de la perla.- Akane.- le llamó, mas la chica tenía la mirada perdida.- Akane.- volvió a llamarla, y se fue acercando, necesitaba sentir la piel de la muchacha, saber que se encontraba bien.

La mano del youkai rozó una de las mejillas de la chica, la cual reacciono, mirándolo. Pero la mirada que le dio a Sesshomaru, no pertenecía a Akane.

- Debo matar… - dijo la chica, mirándolo con ¿odio? ¿ira?. La mirada de Akane estaba llena de ansias de sangre.- en sus manos apareció una katana de fuego.

- Esta no eres tú.- dijo el youkai, preparado con su Toukijin.

Akane se abalanzó a Sesshomaru, quien estaba preparado a lo que venía.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Ranma levantó la mirada, y soltó el abrazo que le había dado a la muchacha con el fin de protegerla, la miró a los ojos.

- Kikyo, pensé que ya habías superado esto.- dijo viéndola con tristeza.

- Te dije que no lo haré. Inuyasha es mío, y conmigo debe de estar.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Los ojos azul grisáceos de Ranma la miraron con dulzura. La abrazó con fuerza.- no puedo permitir que ella se quede con él. Yo debía estar en su lugar.

Ranma comenzó a mecerla, buscando calmarla. Cerró sus ojos, aspirando el olor del cabello de la miko, se sintió bien, un aura de color rosa salio de su cuerpo y pasó a la de la miko. Fue cuando sintió un relajo en su cuerpo. Sus alas se abrieron.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Inuyasha había caído a un lado del extraño hombre de alas blancas, que él supuso se trataba de un youkai. Buscó por el capullo de plumas para ver si ellos estaban bien, especialmente ella. Debía protegerla. Ella no tenía a nadie.

Kagome, observando que Kohaku le decía unas cosas a la mitad de Naraku, aprovechó para acercarse a su novio. Una vez a su lado, lo tomó de la mano, que el hanyou tomo gustoso.

- Tranquilo ella está bien.- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kagome iba a responder, pero en ese preciso momento, las alas se abrieron revelando a la pareja abrazada. Kikyo tenía agarrado a Ranma de la cintura con fuerza.

Inuyasha sintió tristeza, nunca había visto a la Miko resucitada en esa forma. Entendió lo que le pasaba. Se iba a acercar a la pareja, cuando una esfera de fuego rompió el camino del joven.

Todos miraron hacia el cielo. Moon tenía en su mano derecha otra bola de igual característica.

- Lamento interrumpir tan bella escena.- dijo con malicia, viendo como el abrazo de Ranma con Kikyo se rompía para poner a la chica tras él.- pero la Miko es mía.

- Eso ni en tus sueños.- dijo Ranma adelantándose a Inuyasha.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Sesshomaru está teniendo problemas con retener los ataques de Akane, los cuales se estaban haciendo más certeros.

No lo pensó dos veces, era la mejor alternativa.

El cuerpo de Akane se dobló en dos cuando recibió el golpe del youkai en su estomago. Comenzó a caer hacia el suelo.

Sesshomaru deshizo su bola de energía y se lanzó en picada hacia Akane.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Ranma comenzó a formar una bola de energía azul, la cual comenzó a rodear a los presentes, mientras la bola los cubría, parecía que el entorno desaparecía.

- Ahora estaremos a salvo.- dijo mientras se giraba hacia el hanyou, que no entendía lo que está pasando.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?.- le dijo cuando el ángel volteo su rostro.

- Por Kami, es Ranma.- dijo Kagome llevándose las manos a la boca por la impresión.

- ¿El prometido de Akane?.- preguntó Sango, acercándose a ellos.- ¿no es que había muerto?

- Es un ángel.- dijo Miroku, también acercándose al grupo.

- Pero, ¿Cómo?.- volvió a preguntar la exterminadora.

- No es momento de explicaciones.- dijo Ranma, volteándose, para ver a Kikyo, que tenía la cabeza gacha. Se volteo nuevamente al grupo.- en estos momentos, la mitad de Naraku nos está atacando con todas sus fuerzas, el campo estará protegiéndonos por unos minutos, suficiente para explicar lo que deben hacer.

Los jóvenes asintieron. Ranma explico el plan a la perfección.

- ¿Estás seguro que resultará?.- le preguntó Inuyasha.

- Sí, sólo tengo algo que hacer.- se volteo, tomo a Kikyo entre sus brazos, abrió sus alas.- estén alertas, el campo perderá su forma.- en efecto el campo comenzó a desvanecerse, por lo que pudieron ver como Moon seguía atacándolos. Ranma emprendió el vuelo.

Inuyasha blandió a Colmillo de Acero en el momento justo en que una bola de fuego se acercaba a ellos, alejándola varios metros lejos de ellos.

- ¿¿Dónde ESTA ELLAAAA??.- grito desesperada Moon al notar la ausencia de Kikyo. Se abalanzó hacia el grupo, pero el hanyou utilizo el viento cortante, impidiéndole que pudiera avanzar.

- Tendrás que pelear conmigo antes.- Inuyasha se puso en posición de batalla.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Naraku salía raudo de su guarida, en su semblante podía leerse el triunfo. Una esfera lo rodeo a él y a Kana, la cual se elevó con dirección a la batalla.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

En el momento en que Akane iba a tocar el suelo, Sesshomaru logró tomarla, aterrizando suavemente en la tierra.

- Para mí los humanos nunca aún significado, lo que significan Rin y tú, para mí.- dijo sentándose en el suelo con la chica en sus brazos. – es necesario que vuelvas, vuelve a mí.

Los ojos de Akane comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, el youkai solo se concentro en ello, por lo que no notó que el fragmento se manchará más, quedando solo un pedazo de color blanco.

- Te necesito a mi lado, porque… - las palabras querían salir, pero eran difícil de pronunciar.- porque… porque te amo.- dijo al fin, los ojos de Akane se abrieron por completo.- 'sus ojos, los mismos de siempre'.- sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Bajó su rostro lentamente, debía besarla.

Sus labios se juntaron. El beso más dulce y bello que jamás había imaginado. Realmente su plan estaba dando resultado. Vio como Akane pasaba su mano hacia la cabeza del youkai, y como después de acariciarla ésta se convirtió en una daga, la cual sin aviso se dirigió al cuello de Sesshomaru.

Naraku sonrió con satisfacción, la perla había sido cubierta de negro.

Sesshomaru cayó sobre Akane.

Naraku apareció junto a la pareja, se agachó y tomó el fragmento de la perla. Una vez que cerró su mano, el cuerpo de Akane cayó, su piel se volvió blanca como el papel.

- Jajaja.- rió con ganas el hanyou.- tal como lo planee.

Kohaku apareció al lado del hanyou.

- Ve por el resto de la perla.- el muchacho sólo asintió y desapareció del lugar.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Inuyasha pelea codo a codo con Moon, ya que Miroku y Sango se están haciendo cargo de unos youkai que mando Moon para no interrumpirlos.

Kagome mira la pelea, sin saber que hacer. Era la primera vez que se veía en esa situación. Sólo esperaba que Ranma tuviera razón.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

La había llevado lejos. Necesitaba estar en un lugar alejado, sin distracciones. La depositó en el suelo. Ella levantó la mirada, la tenía cubierta de tristeza. No soportaba ver a una mujer sufrir, y menos a ella, que no había pedido venir al mundo por segunda vez. Sintió compasión. La abrazo. Ella correspondió, se sentía segura con él. A pesar de que él estaba muerto, su cuerpo le brindaba calor y paz.

- Yo… - dijo Kikyo desde el pecho de Ranma, él solo la abrazo más.- no sé que hacer… Inuyasha…

- Inuyasha está vivo… - le dijo aprentándola más contra sí.- Inuyasha está disfrutando lo que se le negó… lo que Naraku le negó…

- ¡¡Naraku!! ¡¡MALDITO!!.- dijo separándose de Ranma, pero sin romper el abrazo.- él destruyo mi vida… destruyo… - lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.- mi alma.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Sí, es cierto. Kikyo.- dijo tomando el mentón de la chica para que lo mirara.- ahora tienes la oportunidad de curar tu alma, de permitir que Inuyasha viva lo que se negó.- más lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Ranma las limpió con las yemas de sus dedos.- si él es feliz, tú…

- Seré feliz.- dijo interrumpiéndolo.- ¡¡lo sé!!.- dijo separándose por completo del muchacho.- ¡¡pero estaré sola!!.- gritó abrazándose a sí misma.- sólo quería experimentar el amor… - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales le negaron la visión.

No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero si sabía y entendía lo que ella pasaba. Descubrieron el amor, para que después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lo quitaran. Por eso, acorto la distancia entre ellos, y agachó su cuerpo para encontrar los labios de la miko, los cuales lo recibieron gustosa.

Ranma puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. Kikyo puso sus manos en el cuello de él. El corazón de ella volvió a latir, el de Ranma volvió a ser uno.

Se separaron lentamente. Él descansó su frente en la de ella.

- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- le dijo Ranma con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sí.- dijo ella, también sonriendo, como nunca lo había hecho.- sólo dime si me esperarás.

- Estaré contigo todo el camino.- dijo él volviéndola a besar.

Se separaron después de unos minutos. Ranma se llevó sus manos a su pecho, del cual comenzó a brotar una energía de color celestes con amarillo, la cual tomó forma de una estrella la cual creció hasta tomar la altura de Kikyo para envolverla en un capullo, el cual después de unos minutos estallo revelando a la mujer, vestida con un kimono color celeste.

- Kikyo.- ella tomo la mano que él le tendía. Ranma comenzó el vuelo.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

No supo como fue, solo sabe que está tendida en el suelo, con Kohaku encima de ella. No podía defenderse. No quería lastimar al hermano de Sango.

Inuyasha vio lo que pasaba, quiso ir en su ayuda, pero Moon se lo impidió, así como los yuokais le impidieron el paso a Sango y Miroku. Solo pudieron mirar como Kohaku le robaba los fragmentos a Kagome, para luego subirse en un mononoke y situarse junto a…

- ¡¡NARAKU!!.- gritaron todos y lo que vieron los asombraron más.

Naraku esta sobre un dragón chino, en su mano derecha flota el fragmento inundado en oscuridad.

- Si Naraku tiene ese fragmento, significa… - dijo Miroku, buscando con la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron por lo que vio. Akane y Sesshomaru yacen el suelo aparentemente sin vida.

- ¡¡MALDITO!! ¡¡BASTARDO!!.- los ojos de Inuyasha se inyectaron en sangre. Kagome sabiendo lo que venía, y arriesgando su pellejo, evito youkais para llegar junto al hanyou.

- Inuyasha, recuerda lo que nos dijo Ranma, así podremos vencerlo.

- Jajajajaja.- río con maldad.- nada ni nada podrá vencerme.

Tomó los fragmentos que Kohaku le daba, para luego quitar los del chico, por lo que el cuerpo del muchacho cayó sin vida hacia el suelo. Kirara evitó que se diera contra el suelo.

- ¡¡MALDITO!!.- grito Sango, tomando su hiraikotsu, listo para lanzarlo, pero Miroku llego para impedir que lo hiciera.- ¿Por qué?

- Si lo lanzas se te devolverá.- dijo señalando lo que ocurría.

En el cielo, Naraku sostenía los fragmentos de la perla, que al tener contacto con los otros se llamaron para fusionarse. La perla emitió un campo de energía que envolvió a Naraku y a Moon, impidiendo interrupciones.

Los muchachos por fin pudieron agruparse, ya que los youkais y mononokes huyeron al ver el poder de la Shikon No Tama.

El cielo se volvió negro, rayos desde él caían hacia la perla, que ya es una sola, y de un color negro.

- Por fin podré hacer lo que he planeado por años.- dijo Naraku, al momento en que tomó la perla.- ¡¡AHHH!!.- grito de dolor.

Tanto Naraku como Moon fueron envueltos en un campo de energía negro, el cual destellaba rayos de distintos colores.

- Ahora vendrá lo peor.- dijo Inuyasha tomando a Colmillo de acero con fuerza.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nota!!**

**Hola!! Siiiiiiii lo seeee… hace muchoooo tiempo que no actualizaba… ahhh es que pasaron tantas cosas en mi vida… que provocaron falta de inspiración por completo… pero ahora he tomado de nuevo el gustito por escribir… así que espero hacerlo más seguido…**

**Gracias a todos lo que me han dejado su opinion, espero que este capitulo les guste )  
**

**Por fissss dejen RW**

**Salutitos a todos!! **


	10. El Poder del Amor

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran, a mi Sensei, Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.**

**CUANDO LO HACES POR ELLA**

**Por: Akane Maxwell**

**Capitulo IX: El Poder del Amor**

Los rayos de distintos colores seguían chocando con el campo recién formado. Inuyasha aún mantiene a Tetsaiga sujeta con fuerza. Sus ojos no parpadean tratando de no perder detalle de lo que ocurre dentro del campo.

Naraku tiene sujeta la perla, Moon está a su lado, y debajo de ellos esta Kana.

Unos rayos con truenos, comenzaron a chocar contra la tierra, obligando a los muchachos a dar saltos para evitar ser golpeados por ellos.

- ¡¡Kirara!!.- llamó la exterminadora al mononoke, para que éste fuese donde ella. De un salto, la chica y el sacerdote subieron a ella.

Inuyasha, sostiene con fuerza a Kagome, no le gusta exponerla a peligros, pero según el plan indicado por Ranma, debía tener a la chica junto a él. Esquivó un rayo, que casi lo lastima, y por lo que sucedió después, supo que era el último.

En el cielo, la perla tomo vida y se ubico entre los hanyous.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, el viento dejó de soplar, las aves dejaron de volar y cantar. El planeta tierra se detuvo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de la joven pareja que mira atónita como los cuerpos de los hanyous se vuelven uno.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

A unos metros del lugar, los cuerpos de Akane y Sesshomaru, no han sido dañados por los rayos, ya que un campo de protección los cubre. Dentro de él, Sesshomaru se levanta con cuidado, sujetándose su cuello con su mano derecha, entre sus dedos podía verse sangre brotar, sin embargo, está fue evaporándose hasta desaparecer por completo.

- 'Sabía que contaba con este poder… pero sólo se manifestó… tal como lo dijo Padre…'

Flash back

Un pequeño youkai ve desde la protección de un árbol, como su Padre pelea con un demonio chino. Lejos de la pelea se ve a una mujer que sostiene con fuerza un pequeño bulto que él sabía se trata de su medio hermano, hizo un gesto de desprecio, no se acostumbra a la idea de que su Padre tenga por pareja a una humana.

Un golpe seco, sacó de sus cavilaciones al niño youkai, notando como el demonio chino, golpeo con fuerza a su Padre en el estomago, haciendo que éste se doblará y chocara con fuerza en una de las paredes de roca que rodea el lugar en que ellos están.

Corrió para socorrer a su Padre, sin embargo, el demonio, de un solo manotazo lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo que cayera junto a su cuerpo.

El demonio, viendo que su oponente está sin fuerzas, fue directo hacia su presa: el bebé que la mujer sostiene con fuerza.

- Dame al mocoso y no te pasará nada.- dijo amenazante, mientras se acerca a ella.

-¡¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS!!.- sujeto con más fuerza a su hijo. Si debía morir, sería protegiendo a su bebé.

- Como quieras.- el demonio, extendió su garra, hasta que formar una lanza, la cual sin más, la lanzo directamente a la mujer.- pero qué demonios.- dijo al ver como el youkai mayor detuvo el camino de la lanza, con su propio cuerpo. El youkai cayó con fuerza al suelo. La sangre comenzó a cubrir el suelo.

- ¡¡PADREE!!.- gritó el pequeño youkai.

- Ya nada interrumpirá. Sin embargo.- dijo tomando la lanza del cuerpo del inerte youkai.- tomaré mis precauciones.- dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer, clavaría la lanza a solo centímetros de ella. La alzo para dar el golpe final.

La mujer cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe, sin embargo, este no llego, ya que el youkai mayor, se levantó de la nada, dándole un certero golpe en el corazón del demonio chino.

- No lo puedo creer.- fue lo último que dijo antes de morir.

- Querido.- dijo la mujer mientras el youkai se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en los labios.- gracias.

- Siempre te cuidare.- le dijo con ternura, ayudándola a levantarse.- Sesshomaru.- llamó al niño youkai que mira atónito la escena. Sin entender lo que pasaba, el niño youkai llego junto a su Padre.- dejaremos a Naoko [No sé el nombre de la madre de Inuyasha :P] y a tu hermano en su casa, para que estén seguros.- el niño youkai asintió, pero el gesto de molestia no paso desapercibido por el youkai mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace más de media hora que están de vuelta en su refugio, el silencio reina en él. Sesshomaru se acerca a su Padre a dejarle un cuenco con agua. Noto su agotamiento. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, observado a su Padre.

- Supongo que quieres saber cómo es que me salve.- dijo mirándolo fijamente a través del cuenco que llevo a su boca. Sesshomaru solo asintió.- pequeño.- dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño youkai.- aquello que viste es la habilidad de regeneración de sangre.- hizo una pausa para ver la expresión del pequeño youkai, que aún no entendía mucho.- en cuanto te hacen una herida mortal, la sangre que pierdes se va regenerando, al igual que las células muertas…

- Así no moriremos nunca.- sonrió complacido el pequeño youkai.

- No es tan simple hijo.- Sesshomaru miró a su padre interrogante.- ese poder, solo se activa con el amor.

- ¿Con el amor?

Fin del Flashback.

- 'Solo por ti estoy aquí'.- el youkai miró con detenimiento a la joven pálida acostada en el suelo. Se levanto con lentitud. Se giró a ver lo que ocurre en el cielo. Sus ojos ya no son dorados, sino inyectados en sangre.- es la última vez que te ríes de mí, Naraku.- sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

No puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, ni siquiera el poder que siente del ser que está enfrente. No parpadeo, para no perder detalle. La figura del ahora youkai, es de lo más espeluznante, su cuerpo es delgado, semejante al de una mujer, esto se hace más nítido al ver los rasgos delicados de su rostro, pero sus ojos son los mismos que Naraku poseía en su forma de hanyou. Sus ojos son semejantes a los de una serpiente, en ellos se puede leer la palabra: ASESINAR., de su frente salen dos cuernos, los cuales son parecidos a la textura de chivo, pero tienen la forma de los cuernos de un toro. Sus labios, finos, están curvados en una sonrisa siniestra. Su piel es de color ceniza. Viste un kimono corto, de un color rojo sangre. Su cabello es largo, tanto que sobrepasa su altura, y es blanco como la nieve. Levantó su brazo derecho, apuntando a Inuyasha.

- Tomaré tu vida, maldito hanyou – recalcó la última palabra el youkai.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Naraku – sonrió confiado Inuyasha.

Inuyasha avanzó unos pasos, para después dar un salto, para propinarle un golpe a Naraku, pero éste lo esquivo con un mechón de su blanco cabello. Inuyasha trato de usar su Garra de Acero, pero de nuevo el cabello le impidió el cometido. La gravedad hizo su trabajo, y llevó a Inuyasha de vuelta al suelo, se apoyo en él y volvió a dar el salto para darle un golpe al youkai.

- Creo que te resulta difícil, Inuyasha. – le dijo sonriendo de forma burlesca, mientras que su cabello impide los ataques del hanyou. Otro mechón de cabello, ató los pies, provocando que Inuyasha quede de cabeza. Levantó su brazo derecho, el cual se convirtió en una serpiente, y con una rapidez inusitada, se dirigió hacia la reencarnación de Kikyo – dime, ¿Podrás salvarla?

Su corazón se paralizo, atado como está no podía moverse. Ve como la serpiente se acerca con rapidez a su mujer. La ira se apodera de él. Sus ojos se tiñen de rojo.

- ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!!.- gritó, tratando de liberarse, pero las ataduras son muy poderosas.

- Demasiado tarde hanyou.- dijo Naraku, viendo como la serpiente comienza a rodear el cuerpo de Kagome.

- ¡¡KAGOME!!.- fue el grito desesperado de Inuyasha, viendo como el animal se cierne en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

- Inu… yasha… - trató de decir la joven, que está siendo aplastada por el animal en su cuerpo.

- Por fin tendré mi venganza.- dijo, en el momento en que un fuego azul rodea al reptil.

- ¡¡NO LO HAGAS!! MATAME A MÍ, ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES – gritó suplicante Inuyasha.

- Nunca imagine verte así – dijo deteniendo el flujo del fuego – suplica hanyou, ¡¡suplica!!

- No la lastimes – dijo casi en un susurro, su mirada se volvió lastimera.

- No es suficiente – Naraku , continuó el flujo del fuego, que al parecer recorrió con mayor rapidez el cuerpo del reptil.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El golpe es inminente. No podía hacer nada así atado. Cerró sus ojos, no quería verla morir. Ya no lucho contra las amarras.

Un golpe seco se escuchó. Sintió que las amarras cedían. Abrió sus ojos por la curiosidad. En el lugar en que debía estar Kagome, está su hermano mayor.

- Sesshomaru – susurró viendo como la cabeza de la serpiente y parte de su cuerpo yace muerta a un lado de sus pies.

- Inuyasha – dijo con una voz más fría de lo usual, no lo miró ya que su vista está fija en Naraku – deja de estar jugando y ven aquí – le ordenó.

- Sesshomaru-sama – sonrió de medio lado Naraku, viendo el rostro transformado del youkai, tiene las marcas púrpuras en sus mejillas, sus orejas de perro salen de su cabeza, sus colmillos están crecidos, se ve su cola, poderosa, protegiendo a Kagome – veo que su mujer no pudo acabar con usted.

- Dejarás de tener esa estúpida sonrisa, Naraku. Nadie toca a Akane y sale libre de ello.- lanzó un rugido, tan aterrador, que hasta el propio Naraku tembló.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Aterrizaron en un lugar apartado de la batalla, abrazados, en el rostro de ella se lee el miedo, en el de él, el desconcierto mezclado con horror, no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, la mujer que amo en vida, yace en el suelo, aparentemente sin vida. Sin soltar al agarre de la muchacha cayó al suelo.

- ¿Ranma? – Kikyo, asustada se sujeto al ángel - ¿Qué sucede? – el chico se aferró más a ella.

- Ella… - la miko resucitada sintió el temblor en el ángel – murió – susurro Ranma.

Kikyo busco, hasta que encontró la causa del temblor de su ángel. Ella sonrió, entendiendo la actitud, ella estaría igual si fuera Inuyasha, se agachó y abrazó al muchacho con fuerza. Deposito un beso en la frente del ángel.

- Descuida, todo saldrá bien.

Ranma alzó la mirada, y vio la seguridad en ella. Asintió y se levanto, sin romper el abrazo.

- Gracias – le dijo con ternura.

- No, gracias a ti por salvarme.

Ranma sonrió y con lentitud deposito un beso en los labios de la miko resucitada.

- Te estaré esperando – le dijo después de terminado el beso.

La mujer le sonrió, y luego comenzó a caminar, mientras que sus serpientes caza almas la rodearon para luego elevarla a los cielos.

El chico vio nuevamente al cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos. No había nada que hacer. Abrió sus alas, y se elevó.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Naraku observa como Sesshomaru está cambiando su forma a la del perro dominio. Sintió un escalofrío, sabe del poder del hermano de Inuyasha, pero él ahora es un youkai completo. Sonrió de medio lado, por fin sería el más poderoso.

Inuyasha forcejea, tratando de librarse del agarre de Naraku, pero le es imposible, sin embargo, no deja de luchar. Debe detener esto, debe salvar a Japón, debe salvarla a ella.

Una línea roja apareció en cada una de sus mejillas, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, pero luego pasaron al morado, sus dientes crecieron, y de su espalda baja, comenzó a crecer una cola.

- Inuyasha – dijo Kagome, aún detrás del youkai Sesshomaru.

- Era hora que despertaras, hermano – por primera vez en su vida, Sesshomaru lo trato de igual al hanyou, que lo miró con complicidad – es hora de que acabemos con esto – dijo el youkai con voz monstruosa.

- Lo es – también la voz del muchacho cambio.

Inuyasha se monto en el lomo de Sesshomaru, éste lanzo un rugido, antes de ir al embiste de Naraku.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

No sé dio cuenta cuando fue tomada de la cintura y lanzada hacia atrás, cayendo sentada al verde pasto. Parpadeo sorprendida al ver como Sango la ve con preocupación.

- ¡¡Kagome!! ¿¿Estás bien?? – prácticamente le grito, ya que los sonidos de la batalla son fuertes.

- Lo estoy – dijo sentándose y viendo a su alrededor. Quedo en estado de shock al ver la transformación de Inuyasha, que no se percato de los ataques que Naraku les lanza a los hermanos perro. Siguió con su escrutinio de la zona, y notó con pavor como Miroku sostiene en sus brazos a un inerte Kohaku - ¡¡Cierto!! ¡¡La perla!! – exclamo poniéndose de pie, entendiendo todo - ¡¡AKANE!! – comenzó a andar, esquivando los ataques, con algo de dificultad, pero no se detendría hasta encontrar a su prima.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Le está costando darle algún golpe a los hermanos, que pelean con total sincronía, que parece que siempre han luchado palmo a palmo, sin embargo, sabe que no es así. Esquivo un zarpazo por parte de la garra de Sesshomaru, para luego esquivar un golpe de la Tetsaiga de Inuyasha. Sabe que tienen un punto débil. Se limpio la sangre de una de sus mejillas. Debía darse ventaja, sino esto no sería favorable para él.

Naraku, sin dejar de esquivar los golpes de los hermanos, pensó, busco por los recónditos más profundos de su mente, hasta que una mujer apareció en ella. Era tan simple, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Sonrió con malicia. Siempre ha sido mejor matar a dos pájaros de un tiro que a uno solo, ¿no?

De su espalda comenzó a crecer un tentáculo, el cual tiene forma de rama de árbol. Lentamente, ésta se fue dirigiendo hacia la tierra, sigilosamente, sin que nadie note su presencia y su movimiento.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Corrió con desesperación, cuando la vio tendida en el suelo. Se tiró de rodillas en el momento en que llego a su lado, lagrimas en sus ojos no dejan ver el rostro del cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Con suavidad tomó el cuerpo para estrecharlo contra sí. Lo sintió aún tibio. Su llanto creció.

- Lo siento – decía mientras mece el cuerpo – no… no supe que hacer – su lagrimas bañan el rostro de la joven inerte – Akane, este no era tu destino – Kagome secó sus lagrimas, debía hacer algo, la muerte de su prima no sería en vano. Con cuidado comenzó a llevar el cuerpo de la chica al suelo, pero algo las sostuvo a las dos en el aire – AHHHHH – el grito alerto a uno de los hermanos, al reconocer la voz.

- ¡¡¡KAGOME!!! – Inuyasha dejó de prestar atención en la batalla, para ver porque había gritado la muchacha. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y sin meditarlo, se lanzó a buscar a la chica.

Fue en ese momento que Naraku aprovecho para acertarle un golpe al hanyou, atravesándolo en su brazo de izquierdo, provocando la caída de Inuyasha.

- INUYASHA, IDIOTA – le grito Sesshomaru, al mismo tiempo que vio que Kagome no está sola, a un lado de ella, cae el cuerpo inerte de Akane. Su ira aumento. Se levantó en sus patas traseras, y con su pata derecha tomo a Naraku, y lo acorraló en una pared – suéltalas – le ordeno. De sus ojos comenzó a salir unos rayos de color perla.

- Sesshomaru – sama – sonrió con malicia Naraku – nunca pensé que una simple humana lo pondría en ese estado – sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y dolor, cuando notó que el agarre del inu youkai, se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo – las… co… sas… no – no podía articular una frase corrida debido a que sus pulmones están siendo comprimidos – sa… len… cuan… do… se… ha… cen… con… i… ra – no deja de tener esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

- Quien dijo que estoy actuando por la ira – volvió a darle fuerza al agarre. Naraku se retuerce en los dedos del perro demonio, este sonrió con satisfacción – ahora, suéltalas – le volvió a ordenar, mientras ejercía mucha más fuerza a su agarre, por lo que a Naraku no le quedó más que obedecer, así que sin un cuidado, soltó a las muchachas que comenzaron a caer como piedras, provocando la rápida reacción de Sesshomaru, que se vio obligado a soltar al demonio para llevar su pata hacia el punto de caída de las mujeres – debo tener más cuidado – se dijo Naraku, nuevamente suspendido en el aire, viendo como el perro demonio salvo a las jovencitas, que están apoyadas en la palma de la garra del mismo – es hora de acabar con esto – con rapidez se dirigió hacia donde yace Inuyasha.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Kikyo está evaluando el cuerpo de Naraku, buscando la ubicación de la perla, para poder quitársela y dar fin a toda esta batalla sin sentido. Está en un lugar apartado de la pelea, cubierta en las hojas de un gran árbol. Se sorprendió cuando vio la transformación de Inuyasha, y una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro, él nunca se puso así por ella. Movió su cabeza, alejando los pensamientos sobre su pasado, debía concentrarse en el ahora. Enfoco, nuevamente, su vista al demonio. Vio como Sesshomaru lo tomo prisionero, esto le dificulto la visibilidad, pero cuando Sesshomaru lo soltó logró ver con mayor facilidad.

- La encontré – se dijo satisfecha por el fin de la búsqueda. Estaba por girarse cuando vio como Naraku se dirige hacia el inconsciente Inuyasha. Un miedo recorrió su espina. Sabía que debía seguir el plan de Ranma, pero es la vida de Inuyasha la que está en juego. Sin importarle nada, fue hacía el lugar donde el hanyou yace.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Sesshomaru con cuidado deja a las jovencitas en el suelo, sin dejar de observar a la chica que Kagome sostiene con fuerza. Se sintió vacío al ver que no había respiración en la mujer que le ha quitado su esencia, pero que lo ha convertido en un ser mejor.

- Sesshomaru, yo… - quería decirle algo que lo hiciera sentirse mejor, pero no encuentra las palabras adecuadas. Ya paso una situación similar, con Akane en la situación de Sesshomaru, y ella solo pudo ser su apoyo – puedes contar conmigo – le dijo convencida.

- Descuida, esto no se queda así – el perro demonio se levanto, lanzó un gruñido que hizo que la chica se protegiera los oídos y cerrara sus ojos, pero un grito de dolor hizo que los abriera con rapidez, para ver como Sesshomaru estaba cubierto de una energía plateada, la cual le iba quemando la piel, para dar paso a una de color plateada, con matices rojos cromados. Vio como el cabello de su cabeza se cortó, dejándolo pegado a la nuca, ya no era plateado, sino azul, como el color de pelo de su prima. Los ojos del youkai ya no son dorados, sino morados, como la transformación de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru volvió a la forma humana, pero su cola seguía intacta – es hora de recuperar a Akane – el youkai observo el entorno, y vio a su hermano tirado en el suelo, y Naraku yendo hacia él, con un báculo, el cual tiene forma de serpiente, y de la cabeza de ella sale una daga de color negro – Inuyasha – susurró antes de elevarse en el aire e ir hacia el lugar donde su hermano yace.

- ¿Recuperar a Akane? ¿Escuché bien? – miró con tristeza a la joven en sus brazos, cuando sintió que alguien la alzaba en el aire – NO OTRA VEZ – gritó desconcertada.

- Tranquilízate – le dijo una voz en su oído. La chica volteo su rostro para ver a su "captor", y, efectivamente, se calmó al ver a Ranma que lleva a las muchachas a un lugar alejado de la batalla. Notó como los ojos del ángel ya no brillan como siempre.

- Lo siento – dijo mientras sostiene con más fuerza el cuerpo de Akane – no pudimos hacer nada – vio como una sonrisa melancólica, apareció en el rostro del ángel, cuando éste vio hacia el cuerpo de su prima.

- Es hora que demos comienzo al plan – dijo desviando la mirada. Kagome solo asintió.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Solo unos metros, ya nada podía impedir su cometido, por fin acabaría con la vida del medio demonio, el que tanto sufrimiento le causo, el que no dejo consumar su amor por la joven Miko, que por su culpa tuvo que idear un plan para acabar con la vida de la misma. Odia con todo su ser, a ese que no se levanta del suelo, a ese maldito que todo le resulta y eso que no es un ser completo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surco sus finos labios. La hora de su venganza ha llegado.

- MUERE INUYASHA – gritó a los centímetros de tocar el cuerpo del hanyou, espero el sonido de la daga atravesando carne humana, pero éste nunca llego, ya que una serpiente caza alma combinada con un látigo de energía de color azul, impidió el embiste - ¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamo exasperado, mientras aterriza en el suelo, y además ve a los causantes de que su ataque no llegara a termino: un demonio, que él no reconoció, pero si notó el parecido en el hanyou, sujeta el látigo de energía azul, y desde el otro costado, ve como Kikyo, rodeada de sus serpientes caza alma, dirige a la que contiene su daga – Kikyo, no esperé verte tan pronto – dijo saboreando sus labios. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el demonio desconocido – a usted no lo conozco – dijo mostrando respeto ante todo.

- Claro que me conoces desgraciado – los ojos de Naraku se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa al reconocer la voz de Sesshomaru – y ahora pagarás tus ofensas – con un movimiento rápido lanzó el látigo hacia el demonio, que solo por un segundo logró esquivar con su cabello, sin embargo, Sesshomaru, tenía preparado otro ataque, su cola se trasformó en un látigo perlado, el cual logró sostener a Naraku y aprisionarlo en el aire – vete de aquí – le dijo a Kikyo, que comenzaba a acercarse a Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha está…

- No lo está, ya se recuperará – la interrumpió – ahora vete – le ordenó. La mujer asintió, se volteo, y se dirigió hacia donde sabía que Ranma la esperaría – a llegado la hora de tu muerte – sonrió de medio lado – Naraku.

El demonio transformado por la perla tragó duro. El miedo, que sintió hace muchos años atrás volvió a aparecer.

**CONTINUARA **

Notas:

Sé que deje el capitulo a la mitad… jejeje, pensé en terminar al historia con este capitulo, pero mientras más escribía más ganas me daban de dejarlo hasta aquí no más, y como leen, hasta ahí lo deje XD.

Espero que les gustara este capitulo, aunque parece de relleno (a mí me quedo esa impresión) pero es parte de la historia de todas formas. Bueno, ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, lo que sea… dejn RW!! ;)

Besitos a todos!!

**Akane Maxwell**


	11. Todo llega a su… ¿Fin?

**CUANDO LO HACES POR ELLA**

_**Por: Akane Maxwell**_

**Capitulo X: Todo llega a su… ¿Fin?...**

Los demonios se miraron duro. Naraku, a pesar de estar mostrando firmeza, sentía un miedo que le quema por dentro, pero aún así, su sed de venganza es mucho más fuerte que el temor que siente. Sonrió de medio lado, una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Sesshomaru ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo esperaba que Inuyasha despertara. Un sabor conocido sintió en su paladar, la sed de provocar la muerte, mezclado con la venganza, y de demostrar que es el youkai más fuerte del Japón. Sus ojos se volvieron unas franjas moradas, con un destello frío en ellos. Camino unos pasos cortos, hasta llegar hacia su hermano, que en esos momentos, estaba recuperando la conciencia.

Naraku, sin despegar la vista de los hermanos, con sus sentidos, ve el mejor camino para llevar a cabo su sucio plan.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Ranma, dejo con cuidado el cuerpo de Akane, apoyado en el tronco. Con cariño, corrió un mechón de su cabello, sus ojos azulados, se nublaron a más no poder, y a pesar de ser un ángel, su rostro se volvió demoniaco. Se volvió con rapidez.

- Es hora de terminar con esto. Kikyo ponte en el lugar que acordamos – dijo viendo hacia unas ramas, Kagome siguió su mirada, y vio a la miko resucitada, que asentía antes de emprender el vuelo, junto a sus serpientes. – Kagome, ve a tu lugar, ya no podemos esperar más. – la joven asintió, pero luego volvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Akane. – no te preocupes por ella – respondió, leyendo la mirada de la chica. – pondré un campo de protección, por lo mismo, necesito que traigas a Kohaku – la chica afirmó con un pálido sí, y fue corriendo a buscar al hermano menor de Sango.

Ranma vio como Kagome le decía algo a Sango y que ella mira hacia donde se encuentra él, la joven exterminadora asintió, coloco el cuerpo de su hermano en Kirara, y de un salto ella y Kagome se montaron en ella, después de un corto vuelo, llegaron junto a él.

- Kagome – la chica afirmó con la cabeza al llamado del ángel, luego, tomó un rumbo distinto al que tomó la miko resucitada – es mejor que te quedes junto a ellos – le dijo a la joven exterminadora.

- Pero…

- No es necesario que participes en la lucha – se adelantó al reclamo de la chica – es mejor que los cuides – dijo mirando los cuerpos inertes de los chicos apoyados en el árbol. Sango asintió y se acercó más a ellos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Ranma realizó unos rápidos movimientos de sus alas, el viento que se formo por ello, envolvió a Sango, Akane y Kohaku, luego, emprendió el vuelo, hacia el mismo destino que tomo Kikyo.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Kikyo está parada en una de las ramas más frondosas, del árbol más fuerte que se encuentra en el perímetro de la pelea. No deja de observar los movimientos que Naraku hace. Tiene un mal presentimiento, su corazón está oprimido.

Su mirada, sigue uno de los cabellos que va hacia los cuerpos inertes de Kohaku y de Akane. Sintió miedo, ya sabía que es lo que el malvado youkai trama. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apuntó con su arco, hacia el cabello, que se dirige a Kagome, que corre en dirección a ella.

Dejó de respirar, cuando la lanzo la flecha.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Kagome está corriendo, fijando su vista en el árbol, donde Kikyo está, sin embargo, su mente está en otro lugar, pensando en el plan que Ranma les indico, desea con todas sus fuerzas que de resultado. Tanta es su concentración, que no siente la energía de la perla, siguiendo sus pasos.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Solo unos segundos más, y la venganza sería suya. Sonrió con maldad.

- ¿Pensaste que te dejaría luchar tranquilo, hanyou? – le preguntó mientras esquiva un golpe de la espada de Inuyasha, luego golpeo con su mano el látigo de Sesshomaru.

- Qué dices – pregunto Inuyasha, sin dejar de dar golpes.

- Digo, que deberías tener más cuidado…

- AHHHHHHH – el grito de Kagome, lo des concertó, y dejo de prestar atención a la pelea.

- ¡INUYASHA! ¡TORPE! – le grito su hermano.

Inuyasha fijo su mirada en dirección al grito, y lo que vio lo dejo helado. Un cabello de los de Naraku, está a unos centímetros del corazón de la chica. Una flecha sagrada, evito que se clavara en su pecho.

- ¡Inuyasha! Presta atención a la pelea – le reclamó Sesshomaru, ya que, otro de los cabellos del demonio iba derecho a la cabeza del hanyou, pero su hermano, lo esquivo con un golpe de su espada.

- ¡ESTOY HARTO DE INTROMISIONES! – grito Naraku. Luego se encerró en una bola de energía, semejante al cristal. Sesshomaru, lanzó un latigazo, sin embargo, este rebota contra la bola.

- Que rayos es eso – preguntó Inuyasha.

- No lo sé, pero no me gusta nada.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Kikyo acaba de bajar su brazo después del lanzamiento de su flecha, puesto que se quedó inmóvil después de ver la reacción del demonio, y como éste se encerró en aquella extraña bola.

- Con aquel campo, no podré quitarle la perla.

- Sí, lo sé. Tendremos que esperar, cuando se decida a lanzar el ataque – Kikyo, miró a Ranma preguntándole con la mirada – solo lo sé – sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias – ambos miraron hacia abajo y vieron a Kagome, que respiraba agitada y que los miraba con agradecimiento. Kikyo, solo sonrió en respuesta a la chica.

- Le decía a Kikyo, que debemos esperar a que Naraku lance su ataque para quitarle la perla – Kagome asintió – quédense aquí, les avisaré a los chicos el cambio en el plan – las chicas asintieron, y vieron como Ranma inicio el vuelo.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Sesshomaru descendió, sin dejar de estar atento a los movimientos de Naraku. Inuyasha está a su lado, también observando con cuidado. Tan concentrados están, que no se movieron cuando vieron que Ranma se coloca al lado del youkai.

- Cómo notaron, no podemos dar inicio al plan original, por lo tanto, debemos…

- Esperar a que ataque – completó Sesshomaru.

- Así es – sin decir más, emprendió el vuelo.

- Estás listo, Inuyasha.

- Siempre.

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, luego sonrieron confiados, para luego volver a fijar la mirada en la bola, que en estos momentos estaba abriéndose, para revelar la nueva imagen del Naraku: un demonio de características felinas, su piel es de color gris, con rayas rojas, un gran colmillo salía de su labio superior, una cola de color rojo se mueve tranquilamente, sus manos y pies, son garras. El demonio, lanzó un gruñido, de sus ojos salió un rayo amarillo, el cual se enrollo en su garra derecha, la cual al recibirlo, se transformó en fuego.

- La hora de su muerte a llegado – Naraku, lanzó su garra derecha hacia atrás para lanzar el ataque, sin embargo, quedó congelado ya que una flecha sagrada, se alojó en su hombro izquierdo, e iba quemándole la piel – con esto no obtendrás la perla, miko del demonio – dijo viendo como Kikyo baja su brazo, a pesar de no haber obtenido la perla, ella está sonriendo, esto desconcertó al demonio, que no se percato, que algo parecido a un youkai, vuela hacia él, pero al estar a un metro de él, vira hacia la izquierda, y fue ahí donde vio a Kagome, que tenía su arco preparado.

- Con esto si la obtendremos – dijo la chica, antes de lanzar la flecha, que al llegar al hombro del demonio, ejerció presión a la primera flecha, y la potencia de ambas logro sacar la perla del cuerpo de Naraku, que perdió su transformación, y volvió a ser el demonio que todos conocían, un hanyou.

- NOOO – grito desconcertado, y vio como los hermanos se acercan a él, ambos con sus espadas, las cuales están teñidas de una energía dorada. No alcanzó a reaccionar. El corte de Inuyasha fue el primero, luego vino el de Sesshomaru, pero no solo fueron cortes, sino que también, quemaron sus pedazos, impidiendo que volviera a fusionarse. La cabeza de Naraku, mientras se quema, ve como los hermanos, caen limpiamente al suelo, y se acercan a él.

- Ha llegado tu fin, maldito – dijo Inuyasha, para luego lanzarle un escupitajo.

- Sesshomaru, se agachó para ver como lo último de Naraku se extinguía.

Lo último que vio Naraku, fue la sonrisa triunfante de los hermanos perro.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Sesshomaru está volviendo a su forma original. Inuyasha, hace un minuto que volvió a ser él. Lanzó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia Kagome, al estar a unos pasos de ella, la tomó de la mano, y la atrapo en un abrazo de alivió.

- Todo ha terminado – le dijo en su oído.

- Así es – la chica, le devolvió el abrazo. Estuvieron un par de minutos abrazados, hasta que él lo rompió, sin embargo, mantuvo agarrada a la chica de la cintura – gracias – dijo mirando a Ranma y a Kikyo, que también están en la misma posición que ellos.

- Inuyasha, yo…

- No hay nada que decir – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado, luego soltó a Kagome, pero la tomo de la mano, y se acercó a Kikyo para darle un beso en su mejilla derecha – que tengas un buen viaje – volvió a la posición anterior, tomando a Kagome de la cintura.

- Gracias – dijo Kikyo. Una niebla comenzó a envolver a la miko resucitada y al ángel, antes de que los cubriera por completo, Ranma se dirigió a Inuyasha.

- Cuídalas – dijo cuando fue cubierto por completo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó, pero Ranma ya había desaparecido.

- Vamos – le dijo Kagome, tirando del cuerpo del hanyou, que se quedó sin entender.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Sango tiene sentimientos encontrados, la pelea ha tenido fin, pero… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hermano menor y de Akane. No había nada que hacer.

- Muévete – la voz fría de Sesshomaru, le provoco un sobresalto, pero ella no se movió – muévete, he dicho – la miró con ojos, para su extrañeza, suplicantes, en vez de los fríos de siempre, por lo que sin pensarlo más, la exterminadora se puso de pie y se hizo a un lado.

- Qué harás.

Pero el youkai no respondió, sino que blandió la espada que su padre le dejo, con un nerviosismo inusitado en él, levantó la espada para acertarle un golpe en el abdomen de Kohaku.

- ¡¿Qué haces? – grito desesperada Sango.

Sesshomaru no respondió, sino observo como el niño volvía a respirar, esperanzado, se acerco a Akane.

Un sin fin de ideas cruza la mente del youkai, pero la más importante de todas, es hacer su vida, junto a la chica, que acaba de cortar con su espada.

El silencio reino en Japón antiguo.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

La luna brilla con todo su esplendor, dando claridad al patio del Templo cuidado por la familia de Kagome. Además de la luna, unos faros puestos estratégicamente en el lugar, para darle un toque de romanticismo, también se han colocado guirnaldas de flores blancas con amarillas, para formar un pasillo que lleva a hasta un arco, adornado con las mismas guirnaldas. Sillas se han colocado en el interior del pasillo. Mucha gente está presente, conversando sobre muchas cosas, pero lo que más tema más relevante, es lo raro de la ceremonia que está por ocurrir, no por la ceremonia propiamente tal, sino por sus protagonistas.

Una suave música comenzó logrando que el silencio se hiciera presente.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Hace menos de un minuto que la luna ha salido, es extraño que no pueda dejar de verla, pero me parece tan hipnotizante, tiene un brillo especial. Lanzó un suspiro para tratar de calmar esto que siento en mi estomago, igualable a la sensación que tengo cuando estoy por acabar una pelea. Siento su aroma, y lentamente me vuelvo para verlo, y me sorprendo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó mi hermano Inuyasha.

- Tienes un extraño… brillo… por decirlo de algún modo – le digo y lo miro desconcierto.

- Jajajaja – una risa cargada de alegría salió de los labios de mi hermano. Lo miró más desconcertado aún.

- Qué es lo gracioso – le pregunto.

- Tú tienes también un brillo extraño – me respondió viéndome con una sonrisa de burla en su cara.

- Mis queridos amigos – miro en dirección a la voz y veo a Miroku en la puerta de la habitación – es hora de comenzar – un dolor en mi estomago apareció, pero sin importarme, camine hacia donde está parado el moje.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Deje que Sesshomaru fuese el primero en pasar. Sonrió, no puedo creer que este a un paso de cerrar el compromiso para pasar el resto de mi vida con Kagome, me hace sentir pleno, feliz.

Sigo los pasos de mi hermano, y los dos salimos juntos al patio. Veo a las familias de ambas chicas, sonriendo, se puede oler la felicidad en el aire. Caminamos con paso lento, hacia el altar. Luego de instalarlos a los lados, una suave música comenzó a sonar.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Kagome camina tomada del brazo de su abuelo, al lado de la pareja, camina Akane tomada del brazo de su padre, quien solloza en silencio.

Cuando llegan al altar cada una se pone al lado de su pareja.

Inuyasha le sonríe a Kagome, y ella le devuelve el gesto, mientras lo toma de la mano.

Sesshomaru abraza a Akane, ella se acomoda en su abrazo.

El abuelo de Kagome se situó frente a las parejas, la ceremonia de matrimonio, dio inicio.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Inuyasha está recostado de lado observando a la mujer que duerme a su lado. Con cuidado, para no despertar a Kagome, acaricia el vientre abultado de ella.

- Ahora entiendo las palabras de Ranma – pensó – cuidare a estas dos mujeres con mi vida – dijo en voz alta, provocando que la mujer despertara.

- Buenos días, amor – le dijo, antes de darle un beso en los labios a su esposo.

Inuyasha ahondo el beso, comenzó a acariciar a su esposa, para poder amarla de nuevo. Kagome se dejo guiar.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Seshomaru está sobre Akane, amándola como todas las veces que pueden. No puede estar lejos de ella. La oye gemir, y escucha sus propios gemidos. Se desahogo dentro de ella. Se acuesta a su lado, para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

El llanto de un bebé rompió el encanto. Akane iba a levantarse, pero el abrazo de su marido se lo impidió.

- Yo iré – antes de levantarse por completo, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Inuyasha esta sentado en el pasillo del Dojo Tendo, donde su hermano mayor y Akane viven desde que se casaron, observa a su pequeña hija jugando con su primo.

- Gracias – dijo cuando Sesshomaru, le paso una taza de té, luego le dio un sorbo, mientras su hermano, se sienta a su lado – pensaste que terminarías de esta forma.

- ¡Ranma, ten cuidado! – le dijo a su hijo que esta haciendo equilibrio en la orilla del pozo – de qué forma – le respondió a su hermano, sin dejar de ver a su pequeño hijo.

- Pues casados, con hijos y viviendo una vida normal. ¡Makoto! Quédate lejos del pozo – le dijo, ya que su hija quería imitar a su primo.

- Por supuesto que no – olio algo en el aire, identificando el perfume de Akane en él – pero no me imagino mi vida sin Akane y mi pequeño hijo.

- Ni yo sin Kagome y Makato.

Ambos sintieron los brazos de sus respectivas mujeres abrazándolos por la espalda. Una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en los rostros masculinos.

Los dos hermanos que en antaño no podían compartir en espacio en común, por el rechazo que se sentían mutuamente, ahora no pueden pasar más de una semana sin verse.

El que fue más respetado del Japón antiguo, el que con una mirada hacia temblar al más fuerte, en estos momentos, una mirada de su esposa le provocaba huir.

El que quería ser un demonio completo, ya no le molestaba no serlo, es más se siente orgulloso de llevar sus orejas y que su pequeña hija también las tenga.

La vida de los dos hermanos cambio cuando conocieron el amor, cuando vieron que las cosas resultaban mucho mejor cuando lo haces por ella…

**FIN**

_Notas: Sé que paso muchoooo tiempo antes de subir un capitulo, de cualquiera de mis series, es que este año, perdón del que paso, tuve muchas cosas que hacer, además que en estos momentos estoy en una racha de NADA de inspiración, pero espero que se me pase…_

_Espero que les haya gustado el final del capitulo… espero cometarios… _

_Saludos,_

_Akane Maxwell_


End file.
